Broken Mirror
by Sunmist
Summary: This story follows the destiny of Blackpaw and Ravenpaw, two BurnClan sisters, looking exactly alike. The only thing separating them are their eyes and the extraordinary gifts SpiritClan bestowed on them.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Allegiances**

**BurnClan**

_**Leader:** _Fallstar- light ginger she-cat with one white hind foot and leaf green eyes

_**Deputy: **_Ashwillow- very dark gray she-cat (with lighter gray paws) and dark green eyes

_**Medicine Cat: **_Brightrose- small ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Sageleaf

_**Warriors:**_

Crowweb- black tom with silver tabby markings and hazel eyes

Snowember- white she-cat with misty, navy blue eyes

Sunfeather- golden she-cat with green eyes and a missing leg

Apprentice: Blackpaw

Redflame- bright ginger tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Rowanleap- large brown tom with hazel eyes

Hazelfern- hazel she-cat with glowing amber eyes and white paws

Swiftheart- ginger tom with pale amber eyes

Cloudpelt- fluffy white tom with dark brown eyes

Birchcry- brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Skybird- beautiful silver she-cat with white patches on her side and blue/gray paws, white muzzle, blue eyes

Creekfeather- blue/gray tom with hazel eyes

Cedarclaw- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Featherfur- long furred blue/gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sootheart- small gray she-cat with black pads and green eyes

_**Apprentices:**_

Sageleaf- light brown tabby she-cat with sage green eyes

Ravenpaw- black she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, paws and bright amber eyes

Blackpaw- black she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, paws and cold blue eyes

_**Queens:**_

Lilyheart- pale gray she-cat with dull green eyes (Mother of Rowanleap's kits: Duskkit- small dusty brown tom and Berrykit- dark gray she-cat)

Silverrain- beautiful silver she-cat with small blue/gray dapples (Expecting Swiftheart's kits)

_**Elders:**_

Smalltail- small black and white tom with green eyes and a stumpy tail

Blueflower- blue/gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

**RockClan**

_**Leader: **_Stormstar- muscular dark gray tom with pale blue eyes and broad shoulders and a torn ear

_**Deputy:**_ Cinderdapple- nimble black she-cat with sage green eyes and scar on left cheek

_**Medicine Cat: **_Timberpelt- dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

_**Warriors:**_

Fernpool- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sandwing- beautiful golden she-cat with amber eyes

Flameclaw- bright ginger tom with unusually long claws and amber eyes

Tawnyheart- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Duskriver- pale brown tabby tom with long fur and pale gray eyes

Robinflight- pretty light brown she-cat with pale ginger chest, white paws and green eyes

Apprentice- Goldpaw

Timberheart- large brown tom with dark amber eyes

Gingerfur- pale ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

Blackpelt- black tom with green eyes

Adderstrike- gray tabby tom with brown paws and brown eyes

Larkclaw- small dark brown tom with amber eyes

_**Apprentices:**_

Goldpaw- golden tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Brackenpaw- broad shouldered brown tom with amber eyes

_**Queens:**_

Sootbird- light gray she-cat with black dapples, black ear tips and tail tip, white paws; blue eyes (Mother of Stormstar's kits: Snowkit- fluffy white she-cat with brown eyes, Stonekit- dark gray tom with black ear tips and green eyes, and Bridlekit- pretty orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

**_Elders_:**

Mossfang- scraggly white tom with green eyes, a torn ear and missing teeth

Icetail- slender white she-cat with blue eyes-deaf in one ear

**PoolClan**

_**Leader: **_Whitestar- very large white tom with one ginger paw and amber eyes

_**Deputy: **_Icefeather- white she-cat with blue eyes

_**Medicine Cat: **_Littleleaf- very small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Yarrowpaw

_**Warriors:**_

Cloudstrike- white tom with long claws and green eyes

Apprentice- Willowpaw

Shrewtail- brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Roseberry- pretty white she-cat with ginger tinted fur and green eyes

Birchthorn- large brown tom with broad shoulders and long fangs, a torn ear and scar over his eye; amber eyes

Ravenleap- nimble black tom with green eyes

Hawkfeather- sleek black tom with long fur and piercing amber eyes

Smallflower- small, lithe gray she-cat with green eyes

Smoketail- light gray tom with darker gray tail with black tail and ear tips, blue eyes

Russetdawn- bright ginger she-cat with white splotches and amber eyes

_**Apprentices:**_

Yarrowpaw- black she-cat with yellow eyes

Willowpaw- long furred cream she-cat with green eyes

_**Queens:**_

Lightheart- fluffy white she-cat with gold, gray, and black rings around her tail, black paws and ear tips, golden muzzle, amber eyes (Mother of Birchthorn's kit: Dawnkit- small cream she-cat with amber eyes)

_**Elders:**_

Grayheart- long furred gray she-cat with hazel eyes and a torn ear

Spottedfur- small brown she-cat with white and golden dapples; blue eyes

**AirClan**

_**Leader: **_Fawnstar- beautiful light brown she-cat with white rings on her long legs and white spots on her back; fern green eyes

_**Deputy: **_Cedarfang- dark ginger tabby tom with brown eyes

_**Medicine Cat: **_Mintfur- long furred black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Redpoppy

_**Warriors:**_

Emberpelt- dark ginger she-cat with lighter ginger dapples and hazel eyes

Ashfern- long furred, light gray she-cat with long legs and dark green eyes

Longclaw- muscular white tom with golden paws and muzzle, very long claws and amber eyes

Thornfang- long furred ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Berrylight- pale blue/gray she-cat with black nose, white chest and blue eyes

Echomist- blue/gray she-cat with light gray paws, chest, muzzle and ear tips; blue eyes

Speckledleaf- white she-cat with brown dapples and green eyes

Foxfur- fluffy pale ginger tom with white tail tip and hazel eyes

Firewing- bright ginger tom with fluffy tail and amber eyes

Leafheart- small brown she-cat with white dapples and green eyes

Darkvixen- broad shouldered dark ginger she-cat with fluffy tail, white tail tip, white paws and chest, black nose and ear tips; blue eyes

Whitefur- white tom with green eyes

Breezetail- long furred gray tom with pale blue eyes

Tigerfang- large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_**Apprentices:**_

Redpoppy- bright ginger tom with black splotches and dark amber eyes

Cloudpaw- light gray tom with white splotches and blue eyes

Specklepaw- black she-cat with white dapples and green eyes

_**Queens:**_

Birdsong- blue/gray she-cat with black paws and chest; green eyes (Mother of Longclaw's kits: Leopardkit- golden she-cat with black dapples and amber eyes, Featherkit- light gray she-cat with blue eyes, Mothkit- fluffy light brown she-cat with green eyes, and Oakkit- big ginger tom with green eyes)

Swanfrost- beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Foxfur's kits: Barkkit- brown tom with pale ginger tabby markings and hazel eyes and Mistkit- small blue/gray she-cat with blue eyes)

_**Elders:**_

One-ear -black tom with one missing ear and green eyes

Gingerleaf- ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Rosepool- pale gray she-cat with ginger chest and amber eyes

_**Prologue**_

A screech echoed as pain seared through the white cat. "Once more. Only one more time!" Another voice encouraged. With a single push, a small bundle fell out into the woven sticks, moss, and feathers.

"How are they? Are they okay?" The white queen asked.

"They're fine. You have two she-kits." A tabby mewed. The small sounds of new kits whining made the tired she-cat smile.

"Thank SpiritClan." The new queen purred as she curled around the kits. She licked them repeatedly as they cried, a purr in her throat all the while. While the queen washed the afterbirth from the kits, the tabby backed out of the nursery into the rain and picked her way through the soaked crowd to the leader.

"Are they all alright?" The brown leader asked the tabby patiently.

"They're fine, but something may be wrong." She answered in a hushed tone. The leader's eyes widened and her ears instantly pricked in alarm.

"Well, what is it?" She asked, her eyes flickering from the tabby in front of her to the nursery.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm sure there's no cause for alarm. One of the kits was just delayed."

"Delayed? What do you mean 'delayed'? The kits weren't due for another half moon."

"One didn't cry as quickly." The tabby answered quietly. After a moment, she added, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Well, which one was it? Which one cried late?" The leader asked hastily. The tabby shook her head.

"I don't know. They look exactly alike."

At those words, the leader's eyes widened even more and she shook her head. "We'll have to watch them both, but for tonight, we need not worry. SpirtClan has blessed us with two new kits, and for that, we celebrate." She mewed and padded away towards the nursery. The tabby stayed behind, staring after her leader, eyes dim. The clans had been suffering through two moons of droughts and scrawny prey. Now, the rains had come and new life was within the clan. _We'll keep a close eye on them, but tonight, we celebrate. _The medicine cat thought and padded forward, forcing a smile.


	2. Blessings

_**Blessings**_

The warmth of the sun, at it's highest peak, beamed down as sacred words were spoken. "I, Fallstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these kits. They have sworn to uphold your code and follow the way of a warrior. Blackkit, form this moment on until you've earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Blackpaw." The stunning light ginger leader mewed loud enough for the whole of her clan to hear as she rested her muzzle on Blackpaw's head. "Sunfeather, you know what it is like to feel lost, but you are one of my best warriors. I pray you'll pass on your bravery and wisdom onto this new apprentice." Fallstar looked at the golden she-cat with sage green eyes. Sunfeather nodded and padded over to Blackpaw.

"I'll try my best Fallstar." Sunfeather promised her leader as she touched Blackpaw's nose with her own.

Fallstar purred and turned to the other anxious kit that wiggled enthusiastically beside Blackpaw. With gleaming leaf green eyes, Fallstar continued the ancient ceremony.

"Ravenkit, from this moment on until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Ravenpaw." The slender she-cat mewed and turned to a bright ginger tom that stood proudly, his amber eyes gleaming. "Redflame, you trained Birchcry to be an amazing warrior. I hope you will pass your strength and patience unto your new apprentice." Fallstar spoke with a purr.

"I'll do my best to teach everything I know to Ravenpaw." Redflame swore as he walked over to the small black she-cat that had a white muzzle, paws and chest. Ravenpaw couldn't keep still as she touched her pure black nose to Redflame's. Her warm amber eyes shone with pride.

"I'll try my best." The small she-cat whispered, her eyes gleaming.

"As will I." Redflame said in a hushed whisper, his amber orbs locking the promise in joy and pride. They parted as Fallstar ended the ceremony with a mighty yowl and the clan exploded into cheer. It had been three moons since there had been apprentices within BurnClan camp, so Blackpaw and Ravenpaw were true blessings from SpiritClan themselves.

"Blackpaw! Ravenpaw! Blackpaw! Ravenpaw!" The clan yowled their approval. From the center, the familiar voices of their white mother, Snowember, and black father, Crowweb, who wore silver tabby markings, were the loudest. Snowember looked at her kits with loving misty blue eyes and Crowweb watched his daughters with pride.

The warriors trotted up to their kits as the chanting wore down and nuzzled them with affection and joy.

"I know you two will do us proud." Snowember purred.

"Train hard and listen to your mentors. They know what they're doing." Crowweb added as he looked form his mate, to Blackpaw, and then Ravenpaw. He licked Blackpaw on the ear and Ravenpaw on the head, his gaze soft, an emotion buried deep within his hazel depths. Snowember glanced up at smiled at an approaching clanmate.

"Ravenpaw, how about you and Blackpaw come with Sunfeather and I so we can show you the territory?" The deep voice of Redflame sounded as he approached the close family, the sunlight making it appear like fire danced on his fur.

"Okay!" Ravenpaw nodded and looked at Blackpaw excitedly. "Come on Blackpaw!" Ravenpaw mewed as she bounded up and down. Blackpaw followed Ravenpaw with glee and smile. Snowember stared after her kits with worry and sadness, but with the gentle touch of Crowweb's tail, she smiled weakly as they watched them go.

~later~

Redflame padded behind Sunfeather, who held her golden head high. Blackpaw walked beside her, looking around the greenleaf forest in amazement and wonder.

"I like Sunfeather. She's nice." Ravenpaw mewed as she walked with Redflame. The tom chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, she is." His eyes sparkled as he stared after his sister. Ravenpaw smiled as they walked behind the incomplete pair.

"I love Blackpaw though. Do you think she knows that?" Ravenpaw asked, her head tilted ever so slightly. Redflame was taken aback for a moment, but regained himself. With his eyes forward, he nodded.

"You and Blackpaw are the closest siblings I've ever seen. Fear not Ravenpaw, she knows you love her and you should know she loves you too." Redflame mewed. Ravenpaw nodded as she smiled at him. Once she looked forward again, she jumped with a gasp and bounded forward. As she passed Blackpaw, the she-cat followed. Sunfeather glanced back at Redflame before trotting quicker. Redflame quickened his pace until he was running after the apprentices. "Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw, Blackpaw, don't run that far ahead!" He yowled. A wave of relief rushed over him as he caught up to the excited apprentices.

"Is this Great Falls?" Blackpaw mumbled in awe.

"Yes, this is it." Sunfeather purred with a nod as they listened to the rushing current as small bugs and debris swept downriver. The water churned as it raged past them, paying the cats no mind as it continued it's way, falling off a sheer cliff that stood no more than four foxlengths away.

Redflame watched as his daring apprentice bounded to the cliff and watched as the frigid water fell into a large pool at the beginning of BurnClan's border with PoolClan. Feeling uneasy, Redflame bounded up to Ravenpaw and nudged her away from the deadly edge.

"I don't want you to fall." He defended himself before Ravenpaw could protest. He sighed as he looked at her crestfallen expression.

"Okay." The black and white she-cat muttered and shuffled her paws.

"Come on, there's a lot more territory to see!" Sunfeather mewed and beckoned them with her tail, trying to make Ravenpaw feel better. It worked and Sunfeather led Blackpaw away from Great Falls. Ravenpaw and Redflame followed.

Redflame noticed for Ravenpaw studied Sunfeather, and was overwhelmed when she asked, "When did it happen?" Redflame looked at Sunfeather, his eyes clouding at the memory of the day cats looked upon her as incomplete. The black and white apprentice instantly felt guilty and mewed quietly, "You don't have to tell me."

After what felt like a moon, Redflame breathed and whispered, "No Ravenpaw, it's okay. I'll tell you." as he slowly began to walked down memory lane. "It was on the proudest day of our lives..."

_The normal blue sky lit with lavender gave sign that night would soon fall upon the clans and two new warriors would watch over their camp._

"_Redflame, Sunfeather, it's time." Fallstar purred as the sun sank behind the horizon, a shining silver crescent taking it's place and the spirits of their ancestors shining alongside the moon. The proud warriors took their place by the camp entrance, step for step, every movement in-sync. Slowly, their clanmates disappeared into their dens, prepared for a safe nights' sleep under the watch of new warriors._

_Under their silent vigil, Sunfeather and Redflame watched the dark, surrounding forest. A loud crack sounded overhead and icy drops of rain began to fall, pouring harder and harder on the their heads. Still, they held their place, not moving as if their lives depended on it. Again, cracks of thunder rang from the night sky and flashes of lightning illuminated the forest, momentarily blinding the two warriors. Small pools of water formed as their paws began to sink in the muddy earth beneath them. A tearing sound, like bones breaking, sounded from the left. Their heads snapped to the side in tom to see another bright flash of lightning, this time engulfing a large cedar tree in flames._

"_Everyone out! Fire!" Redflame screeched immediately. Sunfeather instantly ran to the closest den; the nursery. Desperately, she gathered the small whining kits and defensive queens, herding them out of camp. The fire spread rapidly, dancing it's way down the slope leading to the bramble surrounded camp._

_Redflame ran to help any panicked apprentices, who were trying to push out of camp. "Get in file! I know it's scary, but if you don't get in line, we'll all be trapped!" He yowled. The apprentices, still in a panic, formed a messy line and made it out of camp. Warriors followed the apprentices. Ashwillow, the delicate dark gray deputy, went to find her leader and Brightrose, the small ginger medicine cat. Redflame looked around for Sunfeather and saw her helping the queens. A small white kit with a single golden paw, Goldkit, swayed in her jaws gently. A sigh of relief escaped Redflame. Almost all of the clan was out of camp, but everything was glowing a threatening orange. Not even the pouring rain could smother the natural killer that threatened BurnClan. The rain simply kept it at bay._

"_Is everyone out?" Ashwillow yowled as another blast of thunder roared. Redflame went from den to den, not seeing anyone. "Everyone's out!" He yowled to the deputy and retreated from camp, the deputy hard on his heels._

"_Is everyone here?" Fallstar asked._

"_Creekkit! He's not here!" Blueflower, the oldest nursing queen yowled with panic._

"_I'll get him!" Sunfeather called instantly and raced back into the burning camp. Smoke and fog blocked all vision of her as the clan waited. Redflame shifted his weight from side to side, his nerves tearing within him. He froze when he saw it. The cedar tree was falling into camp!_

"_Sunfeather!" He screeched, but it was silenced by the teeth gritting sound of roots tearing away from the muddy ground. A loud crash echoed in his ears as the tree hit the ground and sparks hovered in the air. With a massive thud, the tree fell into camp, and a cry filled the smokey air._

"_No!" Redflame's yowl was matched with Blueflower's choked._

_Slowly, the frigid rain began to smother the dancing flames. Redflame went to dash into cmap when Ashwillow stepped in front of him._

"_Don't! The fire is still burning! If you go in there, you risk your life and then you are no use to your sister, Creekkit, or rest of the clan." The deputy hissed, her tone stern, but her eyes glittered with fear. Redflame opened his mouth to argue, but with another crack of thunder, stayed silent. Instead, he turned his head back to the smoke filled camp. Still, the fire burned, but not as brightly. The rain was winning a battle with its true foe, but as the fire died, fear settled into Redflame's heart._

"_Ashwillow, take Redflame, Featherfur, and Skybird into cmap. Find Sunfeather and Creekkit." Fallstar ordered. Ashwillow nodded and bounded into camp, Redflame, Featherfur, and Skybird following. "May SpiritClan be with them." Fallstar whispered under her breath as she watched the four warriors go back into the charred camp._

"_Sunfeather! Sunfeather, can you hear me?" Redflame called as he picked his way through his destroyed home. Rain still seeped within his cold coat, but he didn't care. He just wanted to find his sister and Creekkit. A scared whimper made it's way to him. He turned his head towards the sound and padded over to the tree. He saw a small bundle move between the twisted branches._

"_Ashwillow, Skybird, Featherfur, over here! I found them!" Redflame yowled as he watched patches of fire flicker. The sound of splattering, pounding paws stormed towards him. He glanced frantically for a big enough opening in the twisted branches so he could get to his scared, and maybe injured clanmates. _

"_Sunfeather, Creekkit, can you hear me? I need you to make some noise so we can find you!" Skybird called. They all pricked their ears and they waited for an answer. After what felt like moons, Creekkit's scared chirp drifted to them. Redflame tried to pinpoint the sound as best he could and, with the help of the three she-cats around him, he broke the branches into a wide enough gap for him to squeeze through and make it to his sister and the kit she'd saved. He saw the small blue/gray pelt of Creekkit huddled beside a limp golden body._

"_No." He breathed and hurried to them. As he looked at Sunfeather, her body on the ground, he realized he was standing in a pool of blood; her blood. Her front right leg was pierced with a long, thick branch. Her leg was hanging on by a single strip of tissue and the blood was draining from her._

"_Ashwillow! Ashwillow, it's Sunfeather! A branch is in her leg and- please, you got to help! She's bleeding a lot!" Redflame was shaking, but he lifted up Creekkit by the scruff and made it far enough for Skybird to grab hold of him and pull him out of the twiddled branches. Featherfur ran to get Brightrose, who came back with as many cobwebs as she could find. The small she-cat wiggled her way through the branches with ease._

"_Oh dear SpiritClan." She gasped as she put the cobwebs on Sunfeather's almost severed leg. "I need more cobwebs! Get all of them you can!" Brightrose screeched. Redflame watched absently as the medicine cat worked in front of him. It didn't seem real. None of it felt as if it were real._

"_Well, don't just sit there! Go get more cobwebs! She isn't dead yet!" Brightrose spat, not in anger, but in fear._

_Redflame nodded his head fearfully and made his way out of the twisting limbs of the charred tree._

"_Cobwebs!" He yowled to anyone that could hear. Rowanleap, Cloudpelt, and Cedarclaw parted from the distressed clan, somewhat recovered from the catastrophic event that was, in some way, still occurring around them. A large brown tom was the first to come back, his hazel eyes filled with distress and his paws were coated in thick cobwebs. He passed the sticky natural bandage to Redflame. "Thanks." The bright ginger warrior breathed and made his way back to Brightrose as quickly as he could, his whole body shivering in fear for his sister. As he passed the cobwebs to Brightrose, he made his way back to the clan where Cloudpelt and Cedarclaw waited. He took the cobwebs from them quickly, dipping his head in gratitude and once again made his way to Brightrose, trying to control his nerves under control and failing desperately. He arrived at Brightrose and stuck one massive paw out. She took the cobwebs that were wrapped around his paw and tried to bind Sunfeather's torn leg, but it was hopeless. Only a thread of flesh made the difference of Sunfeather having four legs and having three._

"_Redflame, I need you to trust me, okay?" Brightrose mewed slowly to the fright filled tom. He saw Sunfeather flinch as she roused. Redflame's eyes were on his sister as he nodded to Brightrose, already scared of what was going to happen next. He slipped into the small opening where Brightrose had cleared away sticks so they wouldn't poke her or Sunfeather as she worked._

"_If I don't layer the wound with cobwebs, she's going to bleed out and join StarClan. I'm going to have to-" It was obvious the words were hard for the medicine cat to choke out._

"_She's going to lose her leg isn't she?" Redflame gulped, hes legs shaking. He saw Sunfeather's green eyes flutter open and a pained whimper came from her throat. Redflame crouched down beside her and look her in the eye. "You're going to be okay Sunfeather. I promise." The tom whispered. Sunfeather nodded and slowly clenched her eyes shut once more. "What do I do?" Redflame turned to Brightrose as he rested his tail on his sister's shoulder._

"_Redflame, I've never done this before. I'm not sure if_ any _medicine cat has done this before." Brightrose made it clear._

"_So you're saying this may not work?" Redflame raised his voice in fear and anger._

"_No, it may not, but I think with your help and the guidance of SpiritClan, we may be able to do this." Brightrose answered, her voice full of confidence. For now, that would have to be good enough or Sunfeather would definitely die, so Redflame nodded. "I'm going to have to bite rest of her leg off. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's all I can think of. Be ready with some cobwebs, because there's going to be even more blood." Brightrose mewed and Sunfeather winced at the words. Redflame could only nod. If this was her best chance at life, than he would do it._

_Brightrose bared her fangs and quickly separated rest of Sunfeather's leg from her body. Sunfeather yowled in pain and Redflame almost felt her pain, but he wrapped the cobwebs around her leg and over the severed leg. The blood was already visible. _

"_I need cobwebs!" Brightrose yowled. The medicine cat didn't even look phased. The small gray shape of Sootpaw weaved in. Stuck to her black padded feet were tiny black seeds. Brightrose took them and gave them to Sunfeather, who was still whimpering and bleeding. Brightrose held up the poppy seeds and Sunfeather ingested them with one lick, then let her head plop down on the ground._

"_Redflame, I'm going to ask you to stay here with her. We can't move her with that leg and I need to gather more herbs and treat our other clanmates. The poppy seeds should keep her asleep and fight off the pain for now. If she wakes up or starts bleeding again, call for me." Brightrose mewed calmly and, with that, made her way to the rest of BurnClan._

"...I stayed with her that night and everything turned out okay. After a few moons of rest, Sunfeather pulled through just fine. Together, she and I figured out a way for her to hunt, fight, and train even though she was missing a leg. The leaders all though it was a blessing from SpiritClan she survived and learned to walk and to this day, she's the only cat in clan history that has a missing leg. She's also one of the best warriors I've ever met." Redflame mewed proudly, though the ghost of the past still haunted his stare.

"Blackpaw is lucky!" Ravenpaw purred as she looked at him with a faint smile of pride and envy.

"I think so." Redflame agreed, the pain of that night dimming to reveal the happiness in the current moment.

"You're a great warrior too Redflame!" The sincerity of Ravenpaw's words made Redflame's heart swell with gratitude.

"I'm sure you and your sister will be amazing warriors as well." He told the black and white she-cat. Ravenpaw's eyes gleamed with loyalty, hope, and above all, the will of a true warrior.

At that moment, Sunfeather came back to them, Blackpaw at her side with a small smile on her face. "Sunfeather just showed my the Echoing Caves." Blackpaw murmured excitedly, her ears twitched, and her head high.

"That's great Blackpaw!" Ravenpaw mewed loudly, emotion clear in her voice. Blackpaw just smiled and batted at a falling leaf.

"I think we've seen enough for today." Sunfeather mewed as she glanced at the sun, which was starting to set.

"Agreed." Redflame mewed as he looked at his sister with love. She returned the look with a gentle smile and started away. Blackpaw flicked her left ear and turned her head to the way Sunfeather had went. She quickly hurried after her.

Ravenpaw stared after them for a moment, but after a moment and a comforting nudge from her mentor, she galloped forward, Redflame hard on her heels.


	3. Clouded Comfort

_**Clouded Comfort**_

"_Raven... Raven..._" A coaxing voice haunted the she-cat's slumber, making her shudder. "_Raven!_" It screeched, it's tone dripping with venom. Ravenpaw woke up with a start, her amber eyes wide and her chest heaving. As she glanced through the lichen that draped over the apprentice's den, she could see the waning moon shining high on the black canvas. With a swift glance to her sleeping sister, Ravenpaw clambered out of her nest and made her way out of the den. The early leaf-fall winds ruffled her fur as she sat down. It had been two moons since her and Blackpaw had been apprenticed, and now Redflame was teaching her how to stalk prey without the cover of the foliage in the forest.

"Ravenpaw?"

The apprentice leaped into the air as her name echoed in her ears again.

"Ravenpaw, are you okay?"

The sound of crunching leaves almost drowned out the whispered words. Ravenpaw's heart began to pound as the noise grew louder.

"Ravenpaw?" A strong white figure came forward. She closed her eyes in fear as hot breath ran over her neck. "What are you doing?" Concern filled the air. Ravenpaw's ears flicked and her eyes flew open. She whipped around and in front of her stood Cloudpelt. He had been made a warrior five moons ago.

"I had a bad dream." Ravenpaw responded slowly as she tried to slow her heart rate. The fluffy tom didn't look convinced, as if it were more than that, but he nodded. Ravenpaw was grateful, for her tale of that voice did go deeper than she was saying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cloudpelt asked, his brown eyes soft with curiosity and concern. Ravenpaw hesitated momentarily, but nodded once.

Together, they made their way back to the camp entrance where Cloudpelt had taken watch for the night. They sat down and he looked at her, though one ear was still angled towards the cedar covered forest. "Alright, so, what was this dream about?" He asked quietly, careful not to rouse the clan. Ravenpaw closed her eyes and only recalled tonight. That voice had came to her for the past half moon, and sometimes it was matched with a gruesome scene she refused to think about.

"Everything was black and I could hear this roaring sound. I couldn't see anything and, but there noise was so loud, and there was this voice. The voice was so horrible Cloudpelt. It kept saying "Raven. Raven." Ravenpaw's head was shaking and her eyes opened once more to see big brown eyes sparkling her way.

"Ravenpaw, I don't know what it is or was, but I promise that nothing is going to hurt you. You're safe here. The whole of BurnClan will make sure no harm comes to you, me included." Cloudpelt promised with a faint grin that grew at the gentle sound of Ravenpaw's purr. The apprentice blinked as she glanced around him to the forest, her purr coming to a halt.

"Cloudpelt, why would someone be calling for me? I'm nothing special." Ravenpaw chirped, her eyes flicking to him.

"Ravenpaw, I don't know. Maybe it was just a dream." The white warrior mewed. He opened his mouth to say more, but closed it again with a sigh. Ravenpaw tilted her head, but gave an audible yawn that ended in a kit-like squeak. Cloudpelt chuckled quietly and glanced at the forest before standing up and nudging Ravenpaw to her paws.

"I think it's time for a certain apprentice to get back to her nest." He whispered. Ravenpaw nodded as she yawned again, and with a swift glance to the forest, she turned around. Together, they walked a few steps into camp, until Ravenpaw stopped in her tracks and whipped around. Her eyes locked onto the forest. All was black. All was silent. She shook her head. _I must've been imagining something. _She thought and blinked. As her eyes reopened, she caught her breath as she stared at a pair of yellow orbs.

Ravenpaw took a step back, her head turning to the side as she hit something. Cloudpelt stood behind her, his eyes glistening in confusion. The she-cat turned back to the forest, but was only met with darkness.

"Ravenpaw, what's wrong?" Cloudpelt asked.

"I-I-I thought I saw-" Ravenpaw stuttered as she scanned for the yellow orbs again.

"Ravenpaw, I don't see anything." Cloudpelt whispered, his ears pricked and his chest puffed out in defense. His fur flattened as he spoke. "You're tired. Sometimes, you can see things that aren't there. Come on, you just need to go back to sleep." He murmured and nudged her deeper into camp until they stood at the apprentices den. "May SpiritClan protect you as you sleep." The tom whispered, his eyes shining with a depth of emotion Ravenpaw couldn't place. She assumed it was concern and bowed her head. She watched him as he walked back to the camp entrance and sat down, his back to her and his chest to the forest as he watched for any danger.

With a tired sigh, Ravenpaw made her way to her to her nest and curled up into a tight black and white ball beside Blackpaw. Slowly, with her tail covering her nose, she tried to fall asleep, but every time she closed her eyes, she was met with shining yellow pools and a coaxing voice in darkness. She shook and, eventually, drifted into a whimpering slumber.


	4. Another Day

_**Another Day**_

Early traces of dawn leached through to camp as Ravenpaw and Blackpaw dug into a cold blackbird from the previous hunt the night before. Blackpaw quickly ate her fill and sat up. Ravenpaw tilted her head, and Blackpaw just smiled, gesturing to the bird. She saw Ravenpaw shrug and go back to the prey hungrily. _She has been sleeping better the past few nights. _Blackpaw noted silently as she rasped her tongue over her fur. It had been a quarter moon since she'd seen Ravenpaw talking to Cloudpelt, her sister's eyes wide with fear. Blackpaw had been forced to stay out of it due to the respect she had for her sister. If Ravenpaw didn't want to share what had been bothering her, Blackpaw refused to pressure her into it, but since that night when Ravenpaw had actually woke up from her nightmares, Blackpaw had kept a close eye on her. She was filled with ease now that it appeared Ravenpaw was actually sleeping again.

Blackpaw bent around and began to wash her tail, when she noticed two familiar figures approach her. She flicked Ravenpaw's shoulder with her tail, grabbing her sister's attention as she finished off the bird. Ravenpaw got to her paws and smiled greatly. Blackpaw grinned as well.

"Ravenpaw, you finally look rested." Redflame mewed with pleasure as he and Sunfeather padded up to the apprentices. Ravenpaw nodded vigorously, causing Blackpaw to smile greater. "Good, because we're going to battle train." Redflame purred. Ravenpaw's paws instantly started itching to get moving, and Blackpaw watched as her sister's excitement grew.

"Come on, let's get going." Sunfeather mewed. With a dip of his head, Redflame stepped out of the way and Sunfeather took the lead, padding out of camp. Ravenpaw followed with Blackpaw by her side, and Redflame at the rear. From behind her, Blackpaw could feel curiosity pulsing off of Redflame in waves. The she-cat sighed and walked alongside Ravenpaw, their fur touching every so often. Blackpaw couldn't help but purr.

"Alright, now, Sunfeather thinks it would be a good idea to start off with something a little harder than what we've been working with, so, we're going to work on the Burn Spring." Redflame chorused as he paced in front of the apprentices. The ginger tom stopped moving as he finished speaking. Blackpaw gazed at him with an intent, icy, blue stare. She could feel Ravenpaw shaking slightly in anticipation.

Blackpaw watched as Redflame crouched down, his muscles tense. Quickly, he sprung into the air towards Sunfeather. He landed on beside her head and without hesitation ran past her side, his paws grazing her fur.

"That was amazing!" Ravenpaw yowled excitedly as Redflame turned around and made his way back to the apprentices with Sunfeather at his side.

"Yes, but, when in battle, you're claws need to be _un_sheathed." The tom smirked as he held up a large paw, sharp claws pricking out of his toes. "Now you try." He mewed and gestured to the sisters with his tail. They nodded in sync and stepped into the center of the Training Hollow. "Now, Ravenpaw, stand there-" Redflame mewed and pointed to a spot about a foxlength in front of him. "-and Blackpaw, go there." He finished as he pointed to a place a two foxlengths in front of Ravenpaw. "Okay Ravenpaw, now crouch, jump, and run your paw down her side. Claws sheathed." He ordered.

Blackpaw watched as Ravenpaw nodded, crouched down, eyed her left side, and sprung, going to the right side instead. When she landed, she instantly stood up and ran a paw gently down Blackpaw's side.

"Well done, Ravenpaw!" Redflame mewed in approval. "Now, get back in position." He added after a moment. Ravenpaw trotted back to her spot, turned around, and stared at Blackpaw.

"Blackpaw, just do what Ravenpaw did." Sunfeather mewed to her apprentice. Blackpaw looked at Ravenpaw, and saw her sister's head move ever so slightly. Blackpaw then crouched down, pinpointed the spot she wanted to land, and jumped, landing at Ravenpaw's left side. As she stood up quickly. She went to go forward, losing her balance for a few seconds, but found it again and ran, one paw touching Ravenpaw's side.

"Not bad, Blackpaw. You did very well for your first try." Sunfeather purred and hobbled towards her. Redflame nodded his approval as he followed her. Ravenpaw turned to Blackpaw and nodded with a smile.

"Great job." She purred and licked Blackpaw's cheek. The blue eyed apprentice grinned, still a bit disappointed she hadn't done it with as much grace as Ravenpaw, but her gaze still shone with pride.

"I think that's enough battle training for today. How about we head back to camp and hunt on the way?" Sunfeather requested. The others nodded and Blackpaw thanked SpiritClan they were done; it was sunhigh and her stomach was grumbling.

"Let's go." Ravenpaw mewed as she flicked Blackpaw's shoulder with her fluffy tail. Together, the she-cats followed their mentors with happy, contrasting amber and blue eyes.

Blackpaw followed Ravenpaw into camp, two mice dangling from her jaws. She followed her sister over to the fresh kill pile and laid her prey beside Ravenpaw's shrew and vole. She saw Hazelfern and Cloudpelt sharing a fish with Sootheart. Blackpaw wondered who had caught the fish, seeing as they were rare in BurnClan's fresh kill pile. She shook her head and glanced around to see Skybird and Birchcry sharing a vole and Cedarclaw and Featherfur sharing a thrush. By the elders den, Berrykit and Duskkit were listening to Smalltail tell his tale, while Blueflower basked in the sunlight. Elsewhere, Swiftheart was laying outside of the nursery with Silverrain, whose stomach was swollen with kits, eating a vole. A ways away sat Rowanleap and Lilyheart sharing tongues. A wide grin formed on Blackpaw's face as she stared at the happy clan, but all came to a halt when her eyes rested on Brightrose speaking hastily to Fallstar. _Brightrose must have just gotten back from the Star Stone. _Blackpaw thought as she stared.

Just then, she felt something touch her flank and turned to see Ravenpaw holding a thrush in her mouth. Blackpaw nodded, and glanced at the leader's den where Fallstar and Brightrose had been speaking. They no longer stood there though. Blackpaw felt Ravenpaw poke her with her tail again, so she shrugged and followed Ravenpaw over to Crowweb and Snowember, where they laid down and shared a meal.

After they were done eating and sharing tongues, the moon had risen into the night sky. Creekfeather had taken watch by the camp entry and was staring intently at the forest, the tip of his fluffy blue/gray tail flicking. Blackpaw yawned and stood up beside Ravenpaw, whose jaw was gaped open in a yawn as well. She saw Snowember smile before she nosed the sisters into the apprentices den. "Good night my sweets. Sleep tight and may SpiritClan guide you as you walk in your dreams." Their mother whispered as she licked Blackpaw and Ravenpaw on the head and padded out of the den. The last thing Blackpaw saw before she drifted off was her mothers' blue eyes staring back at her.


	5. Voices

_**Voices**_

"Ravenpaw, come on! We're joining Cloudpelt, Hazelfern and Birchcry for a hunting patrol!" Redflame's thunderous voice rang in Ravenpaw's ears. She opened her eyes with a yawn and got to her paws. She arched her back in a long stretch and blinked away the day's new light. She stared towards the den exit when she noticed something off. Quickening her pace, she went to Redflame.

"Where is Blackpaw?" She asked quickly.

"Sunfeather took Blackpaw out for some more battle training. They probably won't be back until after sunhigh." Redflame answered as he nudged her towards Hazelfern and Birchcry.

"You ready?" Hazelfern asked Ravenpaw.

"Yes, I'm ready. Sorry I wasn't up sooner, but I didn't know we were going hunting." Ravenpaw apologized with a tired glare to Redflame. The ginger tom stared at his apprentice.

Birchcry chuckled as Hazelfern mewed, "Neither did I until Birchcry asked," gently. Ravenpaw turned back to the patrol as Hazelfern spoke and noticed how the hazel she-cat's amber eyes glowed.

"Come on." Birchcry mewed and led the group out of camp. Ravenpaw followed at the rear, letting her eyes adjust to the shaded territory.

"Where are we hunting?" Ravenpaw asked the warriors.

"I think that Great Cedar would be ideal." Redflame mewed.

"It's been a while since anyone's went there." Hazelfern noted.

"Agreed. To Great Cedar it is." Birchcry replied and veered left towards the oldest, tallest tree in BurnClan's territory.

Ravenpaw followed them quietly, her eyes scanning the ground in front of her paws. She couldn't help but wonder what Blackpaw was doing with Sunfeather. _What if Sunfeather doesn't know how to talk to her? Blackpaw is different than other cats. What if Sunfeather doesn't understand? _Frantic thoughts flooded the apprentices' mind. She was so caught up in her thoughts of Blackpaw, she didn't hear Cloudpelt slow down and walk beside her. As he rested his tail on her back, she jumped. Her heart was pounding and her paws were frozen where they were. With her eyes wide, Ravenpaw stared at the white warrior in surprise.

At her stare, Cloudpelt flattened his ears to his head, his tail dropping. "Ravenpaw, are you okay?" He asked, flicking one ear up.

"I was until you scared me." Ravenpaw muttered, her eyes blazing while her words were marked with a harsh edge. That didn't stop guilt from rushing over her as Cloudpelt flattened his ear once more though.

"Sorry." He whispered. Ravenpaw hung her head and sighed heavily.

"No, Cloudpelt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so mean. It's just, well-" She didn't know how to finish.

"This is your first time being away from Blackpaw isn't it?" The tom asked quietly. Ravenpaw glanced up at him and nodded sadly.

"Blackpaw can take care of herself, Ravenpaw. I know you care about her, and want to protect her, but she's safe in the clan. Besides, Redflame said she was training with Sunfeather. Sunfeather is a brilliant warrior and won't let anything happen to your sist-"

"But Sunfeather doesn't know Blackpaw like I do! No one knows her like I do!" Ravenpaw interrupted the tom with statements that came more loud and crude than intended.

"And if you don't have some time away from her, no one will ever get the chance to know her like you do." Cloudpelt argued more calmly. His ears perked up as Birchcry called back to them.

"Come on you two! I think you can stop mooning over each other long enough to hunt!"

Cloudpelt snarled quietly and muttered under his breath before padding forward. Ravenpaw walked beside him with a roll of her eyes. _I don't moon over Cloudpelt. _She thought. _I don't have the time to moon over some tom. I have to watch out for Blackpaw and worry about becoming a warrior. _She added mentally.

As if reading her thoughts, Cloudpelt looked at her. "You need to take care of yourself, Ravenpaw. You're not always going to be able to be with Blackpaw." He mewed.

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, Cloudpelt." Ravenpaw growled and trotted forward quickly, leaving him behind without a second thought and a lash of her fluffy black tail. She trailed beside Redflame until the group came to a halt.

"Alright, I'll take Hazelfern and Redflame there," Birchcry mewed as he flicked his tail towards the left near the RockClan border. "Cloudpelt, you and Ravenpaw will hunt around Great Cedar." Birchcry mewed and leaving it at that, he padded away with Redflame and Hazelfern following him.

Ravenpaw glanced over to Cloudpelt, who seemed nervous. With a sigh, she mewed, "I think we should split up. We can cover more ground that way."

"Okay," Cloudpelt nodded and padded away with his tail low. Ravenpaw could see how tense his muscles were.

"Okay." Ravenpaw whispered and made her way opposite Cloudpelt. All was silent except the quiet crunch of crushing grass below her paws. The apprentice lifted her head and parted her mouth, drawing in the scents around her. She angled her ears forward and snapped her head down. About five foxlengths away from her underneath a holly bush sat a squirrel nibbling on a seed.

Ravenpaw lowered herself to the ground, rolling her shoulders, ready to pounce. Before she did though, she recalled her training. _Remember Ravenpaw, get as close as you can. _She reminded herself. Holding her tail still and close to the ground, Ravenpaw took a gentle step forward. When the squirrel didn't move, she took another. And then another. The squirrel was oblivious that the she-cat was there, which brought a small smirk upon Ravenpaw's face, but it didn't last long. When she took another step, her paw brushed a twig, causing it to roll and make noise. The squirrel's head bobbed up and dashed forward, leaving its seed under the bush.

Ravenpaw muttered under her breath and gave chase, starting off at a quick trot to a full sprint. She weaved between shrubbery and jumped over decaying logs, slowly gaining on the plump rodent. She watched as the squirrel jumped onto the trunk of Great Cedar and climbed upward. Without hesitation, Ravenpaw jumped after it, unsheathing her claws and digging it into the hard bark of the tree. As she climbed, small pieces of bark fell to the ground.

Ravenpaw was panting now, but didn't give up. The squirrel was almost in striking distance when it jumped onto a tree branch and clambered away. Ravenpaw hissed irritably and pulled herself onto the branch, following the furry creature. As it jumped from branch to branch, Ravenpaw followed until finally, she managed to snag it's tail with her claw and pulled it back. With a swift blow to the head, Ravenpaw took its life and thanked SpiritClan for the prey. Gently, she picked the squirrel up in her jaws and started back to the ground, half way sliding and half way climbing down.

When she reached the ground, Ravenpaw dug a hole and dropped the dead rodent in, covering it with earth and padded away in search of more prey. As she walked forward, she perked her ears, waiting for any kind of movement. That's when she heard a small _hiss_. Ravenpaw flicked her ear and looked around. She tilted her head and shrugged, continuing on her way. "_You shouldn't be here_."

Ravenpaw jumped at the voice. Her pelt was pricked up and her heart was pounding. "Who's there?" She asked. When there was no answer, she rolled her eyes and growled quietly. "Cloudpelt, stop playing around." She muttered and stalked forward again.

"_Go away." _

There it was again. That same voice. "Cloudpelt, I'm serious. We're suppose to be hunting, not playing around." Ravenpaw growled and padded forward without any more delay. That's when the sound of something approaching came to her. Ravenpaw stopped, one paw still in the air as she listened. The sound was coming closer and closer.

Beside her, she saw a stick poking out from under the ferns. She tilted her head, noticing the odd markings on the wood. That's when it moved. Ravenpaw jumped backwards as the snake reared up and tried to strike her. Her eyes were wide as she shuffled backwards, trying to avoid the angry adder. Just then, a white streak floated over the ferns and landed behind the creature. "Cloudpelt!" Ravenpaw screeched. The white warrior ignored her and struck the snake with unsheathed claws, hissing all the while. The adder turned around and hissed, rearing up again. Its head bobbed left and right as if it were looking for the perfect place to strike. _It's so long! _Ravenpaw stood there, frozen and useless.

Just when it was about to rush forward and hit the warrior, Cloudpelt took a chance and smacked the adder's head with an angry hiss. Putting it in a slight daze, Cloudpelt took his opening and jumped at the snake, biting down on its neck. Ravenpaw watched in horror as the adder wriggled and squirmed until it finally fell limp. Cloudpelt released it and looked at Ravenpaw. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ravenpaw nodded and took a step towards him. "Are you?"

"I'm fine," Cloudpelt answered. Just then, Redflame bounded out of the bushed, Birchcry and Hazelfern right behind him.

"What's going on? We heard hissing and-" Redflame demanded, but stopped short when he saw the dead serpent at Cloudpelt's paws.

"Are you two okay?" Hazelfern pushed her way between Birchcry and Redflame, her eyes wide with fear. Cloudpelt and Ravenpaw both nodded.

"I think I tore a claw though." Cloudpelt mewed, holding up his front right paw. Every now and then, a small crimson drop would fall to the ground.

"Alright. Cloudpelt, you go ahead and go back. Go see Brightrose." Birchcry mewed.

"I think that Ravenpaw should go with him. Just to make sure that she's okay and so that Brightrose can give her something for the shock." Redflame mewed calmly, his eyes on the small black and white she-cat the whole time.

"I agree with Redflame." Hazelfern mewed. Birchcry nodded.

"Alright, Ravenpaw and Cloudpelt, go back to camp." The tom mewed. Ravenpaw nodded slowly and started away with Cloudpelt after a gentle nudge from her mentor.

"I have a squirrel. It's under Grea-" She started bit Redflame shook his head.

"I'll get it Ravenpaw. Don't worry." The firey tom whispered and nosed her forward again. Ravenpaw nodded and walked beside Cloudpelt.

"Does it hurt?" Ravenpaw asked him.

"A little." Cloudpelt answered honestly. Ravenpaw looked at the ground, her tail dragging behind her.

"Thanks for saving me." She whispered.

"It's no big deal." Cloudpelt mewed.

"Yes it is. I may not even be walking right now if you hadn't been there when you were." Ravenpaw protested, lifting her eyes up to look at him.

"You would have done it for me." Cloudpelt mewed.

"But I was frozen." Ravenpaw hung her head in shame. "I couldn't even save myself." She muttered. Cloudpelt rested his tail on her back with a gentle sigh.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Ravenpaw. I was scared too." Cloudpelt whispered.

"You were?" Ravenpaw asked in surprise, looking at him once more.

"Yeah, I was. I've never seen an adder so big! It must've been as long as a fox!" Cloudpelt mewed with a nod. He smiled comfortingly to her.

"I'm sorry for snapping earlier." Ravenpaw mewed.

"Don't worry about it. I probably would have snapped at me too." Cloudpelt blinked kindly as he spoke.

"Thanks, Cloudpelt," Ravenpaw whispered.

~X~

Back in camp, Ravenpaw sat in Brightrose's den. The medicine cat was treating Cloudpelt's torn claw while Sageleaf, the medicine cat apprentice, gave chamomile to Ravenpaw to calm her nerves.

"How does that feel?" Brightrose asked.

"Better thanks." Cloudpelt mewed.

"Good. I want to see you tomorrow to replace the cobwebs. That claw was torn worse than it appeared." The medicine cat instructed.

"Alright Brightrose." Cloudpelt dipped his head. Brightrose nodded and turned to Ravenpaw.

"Everything is okay?" She asked.

"Yes Brightrose, I'm fine." Ravenpaw mewed.

"Good, good. Both of you can leave. Remember Cloudpelt, come see me if it begins to hurt again and I'll give you some poppy seeds." Brightrose mewed.

"Thanks Brightrose." Cloudpelt mewed and padded out of the medicine den behind Ravenpaw. "Hey, Ravenpaw?" Cloudpelt asked as the apprentice started away. Ravenpaw turned around and tilted her head.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to share a shrew or something?" Cloudpelt mewed.

"Sure, Cloudpelt." Ravenpaw nodded. Blackpaw and Sunfeather had already returned when Ravenpaw had came back to camp with Cloudpelt. Snowember and Crowweb had been sharing a thrush with Blackpaw. The sisters usually ate together, but since Blackpaw had shared prey with their parents, Ravenpaw didn't see the harm in sharing prey with Cloudpelt. Especially what he'd done for her.

They padded over to the fresh kill pile and Ravenpaw removed a plump shrew, bringing it back to where Cloudpelt had sat down. As she sat the prey down in front of him and laid down, the white warrior, too, laid down beside her. "You get the first bite." Ravenpaw purred and gestured to the shrew with her nose. Cloudpelt purred in thanks as he took a bite.

After the shrew was half way gone, rest of the patrol padded in. Ravenpaw turned around and noticed that Redflame was carrying her squirrel and the adder Cloudpelt had killed along with a vole. Hazelfern carried three mice and a thrush while Birchcry carried a large bird and a shrew. They dropped the prey off at the fresh kill pile and all three went to see Fallstar.

Ravenpaw turned back to the shrew and took a bite. She had eaten her fill and laid beside Cloudpelt as he finished it off. She heard him lick his mouth, and then, before she knew what was happening, she felt a gentle rasp across her shoulder. She glanced to the side to see Cloudpelt licking her shoulder rhythmically. Ravenpaw purred quietly and closed her eyes. She had always shared tongues with Blackpaw, and it felt different with Cloudpelt. She liked it though. Cloudpelt was gentle.

She laid beside him purring as he groomed her fur and once he was done, she groomed his fur and listened to his own purr as his eyes closed. Ravenpaw smiled and when she was done, she laid her head at her paws, her nose towards his paws. Cloudpelt laid his head on her back and slowly, as the sun began to set, sleep beckoned her. For once, she didn't fight it. Nightmares had haunted her slumber for a while now, but Ravenpaw didn't fear them tonight. For once, she felt safe.


	6. The White Leopard

_**The White Leopard**_

Blackpaw sat at the apprentice den entrance, staring at her sleeping sister. Cloudpelt was laying next to her, his white fur touching her black, his nose to her shoulder. She couldn't take her eyes off of them. It was moonhigh, and the way the light hit them made it look like they were glowing, but where they were by the camp walls, shadows were casted over them too. It was kind of odd actually: Blackpaw had never seen anything like it. It had been a long time since she had seen Ravenpaw sleep so soundly, and Blackpaw could only pray it would stay this way.

"Blackpaw?"

Blackpaw jumped, seeing something approach her from the side. Her head snapped to the side, her body tense. She soon relaxed when she saw that it was her father, Crowweb. He padded over to her, licking her ear before he sat down beside her. Blackpaw let out a sigh and turned back to Ravenpaw and Cloudpelt. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Crowweb tilt his head and follow her gaze and his ear flicked. Blackpaw wondered what kind of flick that was: an uncomfortable one, a protective one, or a-fly-is-by-my-ear one. Her question was soon answered, because she could see Crowweb's long claws digging into the earth below him.

"Has she been there all night?" Crowweb asked, his eyes now on Blackpaw. She nodded slowly with a sigh. Truth was, jealousy and sadness gnawed at the back of her mind. She had always slept with her sister. There was never a night they went without each other's company, and because Ravenpaw was out there, sleeping soundly with Cloudpelt, Blackpaw couldn't rest. It was too foreign to be away from Ravenpaw; even if she was just on the other side of camp.

Blackpaw blinked and looked over when she felt a pushing on her shoulder. She was forced to get to her paws, as Crowweb was nosing her to do so. As soon as she found her paws, her father pushed her into the apprentices' den and to her nest. She reluctantly stepped into the nest and curled up. It was only then when she realized how tired she was. She fought sleep for a long time, wishing Ravenpaw was with her, but with the gentle rasp of Crowweb's tongue on her fur, she fell asleep.

X

Blackpaw's eyes woke up to a bright world. Sunlight was seeping in all around her, and it was hard to keep her eyes open against the blinding light. She blinked, and when her eyes reopened, she saw a black shape approaching her. The light grew dimmer as it neared, and Blackpaw grew fearful, but the closer it came, the more her fear thawed.

A sleek white she-cat with pale golden half-rings lined with black and hazel eyes neared her. "As the cold falls in silent darkness, one will be chosen to save the setting sun, but be warned, for the light will go dark and thorns will sting, leaving only when the black bird falls silent," She spoke softly, but clear. Blackpaw's eyes widened in shock and flicked her ear, wondering if she'd heard right.

"Who are you?" She asked the cat, feeling confused after the awe began to fade.

"Sweet child, I am Whiteleopard," The cat purred.

"Where am I?" Blackpaw asked slowly, remembering the name Whiteleopard, but couldn't remember where.

"This is SpiritClan territory," Whiteleopard replied.

"Am I dead?" Blackpaw asked fearfully.

"No, sweet one, you are here because you have a greater destiny," Whiteleopard mewed.

"What do you mean?"

"As the cold falls in silent darkness, one will be chosen to save the setting sun, but be warned, for the light will go dark and thorns will sting, leaving only when the black bird falls silent," Whiteleopard repeated.

"I don't understand," Blackpaw mewed slowly.

"You do not have to understand yet," Whiteleopard replied.

"But I want to understand!" Blackpaw argued. _As the cold falls in silent darkness, one will be chosen to save the setting sun, but be warned, for the light will go dark and thorns will sting, leaving only when the black bird falls silent. What does it mean?_ She wondered.

"Do not forget the words I have told you, Blackpaw. And do not speak of this to anyone," Whiteleopard mewed as she began to fade.

"Wait! Please don't go!" Blackpaw begged. She blinked, but this time, when she opened her eyes, the only light around her was that of the moon, illuminating the dark night. Blackpaw sighed and closed her eyes again. Sleep did not find her again, though. No, sleep did not find her, and she was left with the quiet once more.


	7. Loud and Deadly

_**Loud and Deadly**_

Ravenpaw and Cloudpelt padded over to Blackpaw, Crowweb, and Snowember and sat down, looking up at Fallstar. She was standing on Great Ledge and looking down at Duskkit and Berrykit, who were being bathed frantically by Lilyheart. "They look fine, Lilyheart," Fallstar purred. The queen flicked her ear and released the kits, who scampered forwards and sat down, trying to contain their excitement.

"Duskkit, Berrykit, do you promise to train and learn the way of the warrior?" Fallstar asked.

"I do!" Duskkit mewed excitedly.

"I do!" Berrykit echoed happily.

"I, Fallstar, leader of BurnClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look upon these kits," The magnificent leader began the ceremony. "They have sworn to follow your ways and to train to protect their clan and the warrior code. Duskkit, from this moment on until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Duskpaw. Skybird, you will mentor Duskpaw. I pray you will pass on you wisdom and strength to him," Fallstar mewed.

"I will do my best," Skybird promised and touched her nose to Duskpaw's.

"Berrykit, from this moment on until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Berrypaw. Sootheart, I pray that you will pass on your patience and kindness to her," Fallstar mewed.

"I will train her the best I can," Sootheart swore and touched her nose to Berrypaw's.

"Duskpaw! Berrypaw! Duskpaw! Berrypaw!" The clan cheered. Rowanleap and Lilyheart watched their kits with pride as they cheered. Ravenpaw was the first to bound up to them and congratulate them.

"Well done, both of you. I'm sure that you will make great warriors. The kind of warriors that the clan can be proud of," Ravenpaw purred.

"Thank you, Ravenpaw," Duskpaw purred, looking at her with big, brown eyes.

"Thank you," Berrypaw echoed her brother with a purr. Ravenpaw smiled at them and backed away so rest of the clan could gather around them. As she retreated, she could feel eyes on her and glanced back to see Duskpaw watching her. She blinked in confusion and padded back to her family and Cloudpelt, licking Blackpaw's ear.

"Looks like you have an admirer," Crowweb teased. He, too, had seen Duskpaw looking at her. Beside her, Ravenpaw could feel Cloudpelt tense and she laughed a little.

"I can't help that I'm beautiful," Ravenpaw purred cockily. Crowweb chuckled and moved closer to Snowember, who was purring. Ravenpaw could feel Cloudpelt beginning to relax, but he didn't relax completely.

"Ravenpaw! Blackpaw!" Redflame called, flicking his tail for them to come over. Blackpaw got to her paws and Ravenpaw dipped her head to Crowweb, Snowember, and Cloudpelt in farewell before bounding over to her mentor, Blackpaw right behind her.

"What is it, Redflame?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Sunfeather and I thought it would be a good idea if we went on patrol with Sootheart, Skybird, Berrypaw, and Duskpaw," Redflame replied.

"Okay," Ravenpaw mewed with a purr, slicking Blackpaw with her tail with a smile. Blackpaw smiled back and nodded.

"Are we ready to go?" Skybird asked as she padded up with Sootheart, Sunfeather, Berrypaw, and Duskpaw.

"Yes, I thi-" Redflame was cut off by Smalltail and Blueflower padding up.

"We don't mean to be a bother, but Smalltail and I were wondering if your patrol could escort us to Sunny Stones," Blueflower mewed politely.

"I don't see why not," Redflame mewed as he looked at the rest of the patrol. Ravenpaw noticed how Duskpaw and Berrypaw purred, wriggling with glee at the thought of going out into the forest, and better yet, leading the elders to Sunny Stones to they could sunbathe.

"I want to. I think it would be nice," Ravenpaw purred as she looked at her mentor. She liked helping the elders. It made her feel like she was really doing something worth doing.

"Then it's settled: we'll take Blueflower and Smalltail to Sunny Stones and then we'll check the border," Redflame mewed. They all nodded and padded out of camp. Ravenpaw and Blackpaw trailed beside Berrypaw while Duskpaw kept running ahead, getting snapped at by Skybird for going too far away from rest of the patrol. Ravenpaw laughed and trotted quicker, leading Blackpaw and Berrypaw next to Blueflower and Smalltail.

"Do you have clean bedding?" Ravenpaw asked the elders.

"Yes, Ravenpaw. You and Blackpaw have been very generous to us," Blueflower replied.

"Do I need to check you for ticks when we get back?" Ravenpaw asked. She was the only cat that didn't mind that job. Even Blackpaw snubbed her nose at the thought of getting mouse bile and cleaning the elders.

"Smalltail says he has one on his shoulder," Blueflower answered. Ravenpaw nodded and looked over at the shot-tailed elder. He was walking forward like he'd not heard his denmate. Ravenpaw, Blueflower, Blackpaw, and Berrypaw laughed quietly.  
"I'll get it as soon as we get back, Smalltail," Ravenpaw mewed. Smalltail snorted and held his head higher, but smiled at Ravenpaw when no one was looking. Blueflower flicked Smalltail on the flank and they smiled at each other.

"How long have you been together?" Berrypaw asked the elders.

"More moons than I can remember," Smalltail replied.

"Ashwillow is your daughter, right?" Ravenpaw cooed.

"Yes, she is our only kit," Blueflower mewed.

"Lilyheart said you had another kit," Berrypaw mewed slowly. Ravenpaw saw Blueflower flinch and could hear Smalltail catch his breath. After a while, Blueflower finally spoke up again.

"Lilyheart is right. Smalltail and I had another kit, but she died from greencough."

"What was her name?" Berrypaw asked.

"Her name was Ravenkit," Blueflower whispered. Ravenpaw blinked in surprise and stopped in her tracks. Berrypaw looked from the elders to Ravenpaw, and slowly slunk away up to where Duskpaw was.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," The black and white apprentice stuttered.

"Why are you sorry dear one?" Blueflower asked.

"It must be hard for you to hear my name and not think of her," Ravenpaw murmured.

"Not at all. You are just a reminder of her. I hope that if she had grown up, she would have been like you. You and Blackpaw are what I would have liked her to be like. You're such good cats," Blueflower paused, "Snowember and Crowweb must be proud of both of you," She finished. Before Ravenpaw could reply, Redflame turned back to them.

"We're here," He mewed, his voice deep but kind. Smalltail flicked the stump that use to be his tail and padded over to Sunny Stones. Blueflower followed him quietly. Any sound she would have made was covered up by the sound of Great Falls. Sunny Stones was right beside Echoing Cave, which wasn't far from the roaring waterfall.

"Wow!" Ravenpaw blinked as she heard Duskpaw's excited voice as he bounded to the edge of the waterfall.

"Duskpaw, be careful!" Skybird ordered. Duskpaw took a step backwards as Berrypaw bounded up to him. Ravenpaw caught up with them, Blackpaw at her side.

"It's so beautiful," Berrypaw whispered as she took a step closer.

"Berrypaw, not so close!" Sootheart yowled, but her warning was too late. Ravenpaw watched in horror as the earth beneath the new apprentices' paws crumbled away and she dropped like a dead-weight into the rushing water.

"Berrypaw!" Duskpaw screeched and went to dive forward. Ravenpaw's muscles tensed and was about to dash forward to stop Duskpaw from going in the water after his sister, but Blackpaw had her beat. She knocked him over, looking at him with cold, apologetic blue eyes. Ravenpaw veered away from the apprentices and went to jump in the water, but Redflame bowled her over.

"No, Ravenpaw!" He hissed, his eyes lit up with worry.

"Help!" Berrypaw wailed as the rushing current drug her away. The water tugged at her fur, pulling her under every now and then. "Hel-" She tried to scream again, but her plea was cut off as water hurried into her mouth. Ravenpaw saw Sootheart race forward, but skidded to a halt when a new name was screeched.

"Blueflower!"

It was Smalltail, yowling for his mate as the stunning old she-cat dove into the water.

"I'm coming Berrypaw!" The elder called.

"No!" Smalltail mewed. Ravenpaw stared wide eyed as she watched the tom tense.

"No!" She yowled, scrambling away from Redflame. She knocked Smalltail over just as he was about to leap into the water.

"We're no use in the water! If there is any chance of helping them, we stay on land!" Sunfeather yowled as she began to limp quickly.

"She's right!" Skybird yowled as she raced past the golden warrior. Soon, everyone was on their paws, chasing after the elder and apprentice. Ravenpaw watched in horror, her paws going as quick as they could, as Blueflower grabbed Berrypaw's scruff.

"No!" Her wail was air-splitting. The world seemed to go black as she watched Blueflower and Berrypaw go over the edge. She knew her paws were still moving, kicking up clumps of earth as she ran, but she couldn't feel anything. It was like her heart had fallen to her paws, weighing her down. She could have sworn her lungs were about to collapse and her eyes burned. She couldn't blink, or stop running. It didn't feel like she could ever stop running. _Don't stop! Don't stop! If you stop, you can't help them. You'll never be able to help them. _The words were repeating over and over and over and over again in her head. She couldn't see anything around her. She could only see Blueflower's teeth let go of Berrypaw's scruff as they flailed helplessly. Ravenpaw could only watch as her friends dropped away...

As time caught up with her, Ravenpaw was bounding down boulders, followed by rest of the patrol, into PoolClan territory. She didn't even think as she jumped half way down the rocks, landing in a small puddle, the pressure making her paw hurt. She ignored it, not caring. She only wanted her friends. She only wanted Blueflower and Berrypaw back in camp safely.

"Berrypaw! Berrypaw!" She could hear Duskpaw yowling fearfully behind her, but it sounded so far away. Instead, she focused on Birchthorn and Hawkfeather as they pulled the she-cats from the tugging water. She felt something brush past her, but was too occupied staring at the PoolClan patrol she didn't pay attention. The voice snagged it back though.

"Get away from her!" Smalltail snapped as he waded his way across the pool without hesitation. Birchthorn ignored him as he pulled Blueflower's tattered body from the foaming water.

"Berrypaw!" Duskpaw was bounded from rock to rock as he reached the pool. Once he was at the edge of the pool, he leaped from one small rock to another until he slipped and thrashed in the water to the PoolClan territory. Sootheart and Redflame followed. Ravenpaw did the same, the water tugging at her fur as she swam across the wet bowl. As she emerged, she looked down at her clanmates. Duskpaw was weeping at his sister's side while Smalltail stood there, numb, his gaze hollow.

"What happened?" Hawkthorn asked hesitantly. Redflame blinked and tossed his head to the side, leading an old friend away to speak in private. Ravenpaw recognized Hawkfeather and Birchthorn from previous Gatherings. They were always speaking with Sunfeather and Redflame.

She winced as Duskpaw lifted his head and let out a mournful wail that blocked out the sound of the falling water. His tone was so heartbroken. She bent down in an attempt to comfort him, but he didn't stop. The agony in his voice; oh, the agony in his tone made Ravenpaw cringe.

She blinked as she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. Her eyes lingered on Berrypaw's body for a moment longer before her gaze wondered up to Icefeather, the beautiful white deputy of PoolClan. The she-cat was looking at her with such pain. No matter how much the clans argued and fought and threatened, they always helped each other. They helped provide what comfort they could and Ravenpaw knew all too well that no one liked seeing a cat die, let alone two.

As quickly as the thought came, it disappeared as a gurgling cough sounded from her side.

"Blueflower?" It was Smalltail again. He sounded confused and relieved all at the same time. Ravenpaw stood and padded over to the elders. As she looked down at Blueflower, her heart began to ache. She'd never seen the old cat look so, well, old. Blueflower had always been so strong, so able, so beautiful. Now her fur was plastered to her thin frame and blood welled from the cuts caused by the rocks she'd hit on her way down. _She looks so weak and hopeless. _Ravenpaw thought bitterly.

"Smalltail?" Blueflower whimpered, shivering. The tom bent down, licking her head over and over.

"I'm here. I'm here," Smalltail murmured.

"Oh, I can see her," Blueflower choked, water falling out of her mouth.

"Who?" Smalltail asked.

"Oh, Smalltail, I can see her. She's so beautiful," Blueflower went on, her stare distant.

"Who do you see?" Smalltail asked again.

"Our Raven. Our sweet, sweet Ravenkit," Blueflower said before spilling into a bought of waterlogged coughing. Ravenpaw saw Smalltail tense. "She wants to play, Smalltail. She's asking me to play with her," Blueflower murmured as the coughing died.

"You go. You go play with her. Tell her I'll see her soon. I'll see you both soon," Smalltail mewed. It was painfully obvious he was trying not to sob.

"I love you," Blueflower whimpered.

"And I you," Smalltail choked out. Ravenpaw watched as Blueflower, once so strong even in old age, took her last breath and her mate let out an ear-splitting cry.

Ravenpaw heard a sniffle and looked behind her. Redflame, along with Sootheart, Icefeather, Birchthorn, and Hawkfeather, were bowing their heads in respect. Ravenpaw noticed it had been Redflame who had let out the sniff.

"So sad," Ravenpaw heard a small voice. Her eyes scanned around her, but the only thing she saw were the clan cats, and a small fish leaping out of the water and diving back in. She flicked her ears and turned back to the dead cats.

"If you want, my patrol will escort you and your clanmates back to camp," Icefeather murmured to Redflame. The tom nodded and in silence, the PoolClan and BurnClan cats made their way back to BurnClan camp, Berrypaw and Blueflower's limp bodies in tow.


	8. I Thought SpiritClan was Merciful

_**I Thought SpiritClan was Merciful**_

Ravenpaw lagged behind the rest of the patrol. Icefeather was walking beside Redflame, who was helping Birchthorn carry Blueflower's still wet corpse into camp while Blackpaw and Duskpaw carried Berrypaw's body. Hawkfeather walked beside them, helping support the heavy body when needed. Ravenpaw could only follow behind them all. Behind the PoolClan cats, behind Redflame, and Skybird. Behind Blackpaw and Duskpaw. Behind Smalltail and Sootheart. Even behind Sunfeather. She numbly drew her paws across sticks and stones, not caring about the faint pain she felt. _Blueflower is gone. Berrypaw is gone. They're both dead, and it happened so quick. I thought SpiritClan was suppose to be merciful. I thought they were kind. _She thought bitterly.

The cats padded into camp, and Ravenpaw stopped in her tracks. "No! No!" It was Lilyheart, wailing for her daughter. She could hear the hissing, and the crying, and the shocked gasps. She took a shaky breath and padded into camp to see Lilyheart sobbing. Rowanleap had his thick brown tail on her back while he glared at Sootheart.

"She was your apprentice! How could you have let this happen? She was your responsibility!" Rowanleap was growled and shouting at her.

"Rowanleap, silence!" Fallstar padded forward, her ginger fur looking to dance with fire as the sun slowly began to fade. "What is the meaning of this? What happened?" Fallstar turned to Redflame.

"We were taking the elders to Sunny Stones," Redflame started quietly.

"Redflame, please speak louder. The whole clan has a right to know what happened to their clanmates," Fallstar mewed. The leader cringed as Ashwillow ran forward.

"Blueflower!" Ashwillow screeched and threw herself at her mother's side, sobbing into her already wet fur. Redflame flattened his ears and cleared his throat.

"We were taking the elders to Sunny Ston-" Redflame started again, but was cut off.

"Our elders have names," Ashwillow growled, the dark gray fur on her face looking black from the tears she was still crying. Redflame nodded and started once more.

"We were taking Smalltail and Blueflower to Sunny Stones. It was obviously the first time Duskpaw and Berrypaw had seen the territory, and the sight of Great Falls pulled them in closer. We told them to move back, but the earth underneath Berrypaw's paws crumbled before she could get away from the edge and she fell into the water."

"How did Blueflower get in the water?" Fallstar asked. She had yet to address the PoolClan cats in her camp.

"She jumped in after Berrypaw to try and save her," Redflame answered.

"Why didn't you jump in? Or what about Sootheart? She was responsible for Berrypaw out there. Why didn't she jump in instead of letting Blueflower go in?" Rowanleap asked.

"We were going to. Duskpaw was going to go in, but Blackpaw stopped him. Then Ravenpaw was going to jump in, and I had to stop her. We were all either too far away, or trying to keep all the apprentices out of the water," Redflame replied to the grieving father.

"Berrypaw shouldn't have been that close to the water," Rowanleap snapped.

"Sootheart told her to step back!" Redflame shot back.

"You're really blaming my daughter, who had never been out of camp, to know better?" Rowanleap growled angrily.

"We'd already told Duskpaw to step back," Redflame mewed and looked away. His voice had been shaking, and Ravenpaw could see he was trying not to cry.

"Why didn't anyone try to get them out of the water?" Ashwillow spoke up again.

"Ashwillow, we did. We had to stop Smalltail from going in after them. The current was a lot faster today. We were all trying," Sunfeather replied. Ashwillow blinked the agony out of her eyes and buried her face in Blueflower's fur again. Ravenpaw dug her claws into the ground.

"We didn't try hard enough! We just followed them on the land! We could have saved them, we could have found a big stick, or a vine, or something, and we could have saved them!" She yowled angrily.

"We did everything we could," Skybird mewed.

"If I may, I'd like to say something," Icefeather mewed quietly. Fallstar blinked and nodded slowly.

"Berrypaw," Lilyheart whimpered. Icefeather winced and looked at the BurnClan cats.

"Blueflower was a well know, much loved, well respected cat among all the clans. I'll never forget when she saved Russetdawn from the river, or when she brought catmint to Littleleaf so she could help Whitestar, even against your wishes, Fallstar. Blueflower went above and beyond any expectations of a warrior, and she will never be forgotten. As for Berrypaw, even though we didn't know her, she was a beautiful she-cat, and you all must've cared a lot for her to be so upset," Icefeather mewed and turned to Lilyheart and Rowanleap. "I do not know the pain you feel, for I've never had kits of my own, and I can't tell you anything that would ease the grief, but if I were you-" She paused and glanced around to the whole clan, "-if I were all of you, I would remember the great things these two amazing cats did instead of grieving their losses. SpiritClan will welcome them with great honor," the white she-cat concluded. Ravenpaw looked at Lilyheart and Rowanleap, and noticed how dazed they seemed. They didn't reply though. Instead, they turned to Berrypaw once more with Duskpaw right beside them.

"Thank you, Icefeather," Fallstar mewed, breaking the silence.

"As I have said before, Fallstar, Blueflower was a well known, much loved cat among all the clans, and she will be greatly missed. As for Berrypaw, it is always hard to lose such a young cat. I shall speak with Whitestar and tell him that I have given BurnClan a moon of peace to grieve for your dead," Icefeather mewed solemnly.

"Thank you," Fallstar repeated with a dip of her head. "I'll assign a patrol to escort you back to your territory, and thank you for everything you've done, Icefeather. It will not be soon forgotten," Fallstar mewed. "Snowember, Featherfur, and Swiftheart, go with Icefeather and her cats," Fallstar commanded. They nodded and padded over to the white deputy.

"Birchthorn, Hawkfeather, let's go!" Icefeather mewed as she padded to the camp entrance. With a final sad look around the clan, the patrol left.

Once they had left, all the cats that had stood there numb, finally let out all their grief. Lilyheart wailed as if she were dying. Ravenpaw couldn't even begin to fathom how much it would hurt to lose a kit. She sighed and closed her eyes, hanging her head. She didn't even jump when she heard a cat clear their throat behind her and rest their tail against her. "It's not your fault."

Ravenpaw slowly opened her eyes and pathetically looked over at Cloudpelt. "You don't know that," She muttered.

"Yes, I do. There was nothing more you could have done," Cloudpelt mewed, his gaze soft with grief and pity.

"We could have done so much! We could have found a way to get them out. What if I could have gotten her? What if I could have gotten Berrypaw? Then Blueflower would have never went into the water and she'd still be here," Ravenpaw argued.

"Fine, Ravenpaw, let's say you did go into the water instead of Blueflower. What would have happened if you _didn't_ get Berrypaw?" Cloudpelt asked softly.

"Blueflower would still be here," Ravenpaw answered.

"But you wouldn't," Cloudpelt whispered, his gaze growing pained.

"But everyone loves Blueflower. You heard Icefeather: Blueflower will be missed by everyone. The only ones that would miss me are Snowember, Crowweb, and Blackpaw," Ravenpaw mewed. She blinked as she saw Cloudpelt wince.

"That's not true. The whole clan would miss you. And what about all the friends you've made at the gatherings? Like Goldpaw, and Brackenpaw, and Willowpaw? They'd all miss you," Cloudpelt mewed and sighed. "I'd miss you," The warrior murmured slowly and looked at the ground. Before Ravenpaw could respond, Cloudpelt's eyes widened and looked at her. "Ravenpaw, what happened to your paw?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Ravenpaw asked, not even looking at her paw.

"You're bleeding," Cloudpelt mewed. Ravenpaw tilted her head and looked down. Cloudpelt was right. The earth around her paw had a crimson tint and was now warm and sticky with blood.

"Brightrose! Brightrose, Ravenpaw is bleeding!" Cloudpelt called. The ginger medicine cat bounded over and started to inspect Ravenpaw's paw.

"It looks like you've cut your pad _and_ torn a claw," Brightrose mewed. She didn't say another word before padding away. She soon came back with dock leaves and cobwebs. The medicine cat worked silently, and now that Ravenpaw knew the wounds were there, she couldn't take her mind off the pain. She'd noticed it earlier, but had ignored it because it felt wrong to worry about herself when an elder and apprentice had both died. "You'll need to stay off this paw. Come back when it starts hurting and I'll give you a poppyseed. You should be fine for now," Brightrose mewed once she was done. Ravenpaw nodded absently, her eyes now on Smalltail, who was padding into the elders den.

"Brightrose, can I get some mouse bile? Blueflo-" Ravenpaw stopped and swallowed around the lump that was forming in her throat. "Blueflower said Smalltail had a tick on his shoulder," Ravenpaw choked out, her throat hurting with the effort to not cry. Brightrose looked sadly at Ravenpaw before nodding, padding away only to come back with some moss soaked in mouse bile laying on a piece of bark. She sat it down, looking from Cloudpelt, who looked defeated, to Ravenpaw, to the elders' den before going to get something to calm the nerves of the distraught BurnClan cats.

Ravenpaw looked at Cloudpelt. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. She couldn't find the words to say, so she just picked the wood up and made her way over to the elders' den, the scent of the mouse bile stinging her eyes and nose. She sat it down at the entrance. "Smalltail?" She asked quietly. The tom was sitting beside Blueflower's old nest, staring at it longingly. "I came to get that tick off," She added after a while. When Smalltail didn't react, she padded in with the mouse bile and sat down beside him. Catching the moss with a claw, she lifted it and put it on his shoulder, seeing the black bloodsucker through his thin, short fur.

"When is she coming back?" Smalltail asked suddenly, his voice quivering. Ravenpaw's mouth gaped open and she almost choked again. "When is my sweet Blueflower coming back?" He repeated.

"Smalltail, she, she's not. You told her goodbye," Ravenpaw mewed as strongly as she could, which was still so very weak.

"I said I'd see her soon. When is she coming back?" Smalltail asked as he turned to look at her.

"She's not," Ravenpaw whispered. She could see the anguish in his stare.

"But she's suppose to come back to me. She's always came back to me," Smalltail mewed in protest.

"She's in SpiritClan with Ravenkit and Berrypaw now," Ravenpaw replied.

"Bu-but-" Smalltail shook his head. "But Blueflower always comes back to me. She promised she'd always be with me. She promised," He mewed. Ravenpaw moved the moss as the tick fell off and she sat it on the bark again. She was still ignoring her paw.

"She'll always be in your heart, but she can't be _here _with you. She'll never sleep in that nest again. She'll never share another piece of prey with you. She's in SpiritClan, Smalltail," Ravenpaw mewed.

"But I love her," Smalltail whimpered.

"And she loves you too," Ravenpaw mewed.

"Then why did she leave?" Smalltail asked.

"She didn't want to," Ravenpaw choked. It was growing harder to not cry. Smalltail let out a choked sob and buried his nose in her fur.

"I want my Blueflower," He sobbed. Ravenpaw just stood there, her mouth open as she sucked in deep breaths, trying not to cry. _You did this. You killed her! You took her and Berrypaw away! Why? Why did you do it? _Ravenpaw screamed at SpiritClan silently as she tried to comfort Smalltail.


	9. Goodbye

_**Goodbye**_

Blackpaw sat beside Duskpaw as they grieved for Berrypaw. She had seen Ravenpaw, so angry and heartbroken. She wished she could have eased the pain, but had no idea how to, and the truth was that she couldn't. Blackpaw had came to terms with the fact that when your heart is broken, you must fight the battle alone. Agony is not a war that you can find aid in, and that kind of truth hurt. _We were all so happy. We had new apprentices. We were so excited. Berrypaw was excited. You took her away. She had so much to give, and you took her so soon. _Blackpaw thought as she stared at the black sky. She could see all the stars, and could have cried. There were so many up there. _All of those cats that you have taken... all of those who have died... why must you be so cruel? Why did you bring them to your ranks? _Blackpaw questioned silently.

Her gaze moved across the sky as she tried to count all the stars. _One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten... eleven... twelve... thirteen... fourteen... fifteen... sixteen... seventeen... eighteen... nineteen... twenty... twenty-one... twenty-two... twenty-three... twenty-four... twenty-five... _Her concentration was broken and her eyes turned to the side. She saw her sister padding out of the elders' den, looking like she was physically in pain. That's when Ravenpaw, so strong, and brave, and kind, fell to the ground sobbing. One thing about Ravenpaw was that she always tried to be strong. She tried to be strong for everyone, and now, seeing her so torn and shattered, Blackpaw didn't know what to do. She'd never seen her sister so hurt.

She looked at Duskpaw, who was shaking as he grieved for his sister. She turned back to Ravenpaw and noticed a white body next to her now. Blackpaw felt a pang of jealousy as she realized it was Cloudpelt. She pushed it aside quickly, though. She didn't care who was making Ravenpaw feel better. She blinked slowly and turned to Duskpaw. He looked at her, too, before leaning his head on her shoulder. Blackpaw sighed and lifted her eyes to the sky. _One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten... eleven... twelve... thirteen... fourteen... fifteen... sixteen... seventeen... eighteen... nineteen... twenty... twenty-one... twenty-two... twenty-three... twenty-four... twenty-five... twenty-six... twenty-seven... twenty-eight... twenty-nine... thirty... thirty-one... thirty-two... _She counted the stars again. _Thirty-three... thirty-four... _Her gaze wondered the night sky. _Thirty-five... thirty-six... thirty-seven... thirty-eight... _She blinked and looked at Duskpaw. He had begun to relax and was slowly slinking to the ground. She watched as he laid down, and silently, he motioned for her to lay down beside him. Blackpaw did as he requested, and her eyes widened as he moved closer, snuggling against her as he buried his nose in Berrypaw's now dry fur.

Blackpaw looked over Berrypaw's body, a twinge of anger in the pit of her stomach. The apprentice's gray fur was sleeked back and smelled of lavender and mint._ It looks like she's just sleeping, but she isn't. She isn't sleeping. Why did they make it look like she was? Berrypaw is dead. She isn't going to just wake up! _The anger flooded her thoughts and Blackpaw had to force herself not to yowl in the wake of moonhigh.

Duskpaw must've noticed how tense she had gotten, because he looked at her, his gaze dull, and moved closer. Blackpaw sighed, feeling guilty. Duskpaw had just lost his sister, and instead of grieving for Berrypaw, he was trying to comfort her. Blackpaw looked at him and nodded before resting her head on Berrypaw's flank. Duskpaw once again buried his nose in the gray she-cat's fur and took a deep, shaky breath. Blackpaw let her eyes wonder over to Ravenpaw, who was beside Blueflower's body with Ashwillow on one side and Cloudpelt on the other. Her normal fierce amber gaze was now dim with grief. Blackpaw sighed and looked up at the sky again. So far, it was the only thing she had found any ounce of comfort in.

_Thirty-nine... forty... forty-one... forty-two... _She had begun to count again when her eyes focused on two stars shining brilliantly. _Oh Berrypaw, why did you have to go? Duskpaw missed you so much. As does Lilyheart, and Rowanleap, and everyone else. Why didn't you just step back? _Blackpaw questioned mentally. _And what about you, Blueflower? Smalltail, and Ashwillow, and Ravenpaw, and _everyone, _even the PoolClan cats, miss you. Why did you have to jump in? We could have saved her... you didn't have to go. _Blackpaw thought and sighed as she stared at the stars. The twinkled and shone brightly, and the wind ruffled Blackpaw's fur, making her shiver, but she didn't move or look away. She didn't even blink. _I'll miss you. I'll miss you both. _She said silently and took a deep breath. _Goodbye, Berrypaw. Goodbye, Blueflower. _She sent her silent prayer with as much love as she could. _Goodbye._


	10. The Prophecy

_**The Prophecy**_

In her dreams, Ravenpaw could hear the sound of Blackpaw calling her. She ran towards the sound of her sister's voice, but the more she ran, the farther away Blackpaw seemed to be. Ravenpaw ran, her heart pounding so hard it felt like it would burst out of her chest any second. Her paws hardly touched the ground, and it felt like she were flying. "Blackpaw!" Ravenpaw yowled as she listened to her name being whispered over and over and over again. "I'm coming!" Ravenpaw called, trying to run faster. Above her, sharp barbs danced in the air.

"Ravenpaw!" Blackpaw wailed and then, an ear-piercing screech. Ravenpaw skidded to a halt as the barbs slunk down, spindling around a fallen corpse.

"No!" Ravenpaw's cry was heart clenching. She collapsed to the ground, feeling broken. She sobbed as she stared at the tattered body of Blackpaw. She closed her eyes, her fur being soaked by tears. When she found the strength to reopen her eyes, she no longer saw Blackpaw's blood stained body, but a small litter of kits. They were crawling over a white hill, and Ravenpaw was mesmerized by a single kit, standing the highest. It had black fur with a white muzzle, chest, paws and its eyes were as blue as they sky above them. As quickly as Ravenpaw saw them, they were gone as it began to rain. She stood in a lush forest being flooded with water with a crimson tint. She could see fallen bodies everywhere, and loud crashes rang in her ears. The rain became snow and the forest became stone and Ravenpaw felt all alone. She closed her eyes and prayed. She thought she opened her eyes, but couldn't tell. The world around her was as black as a starless midnight, and she felt a wave of terror wash over her. What horrible thing would she see next?

Ravenpaw caught her breath as a small, shimmering light shone in the distance. Slowly, silently, it came closer, and closer, and closer, until it was only about three foxlengths away. "Who are you?" Ravenpaw snapped.

"Brave, Ravenpaw, do not fear me. I am here to simply deliver a message from your ancestors," A sweet, kind voice drifted through the air. It wrapped around her, making Ravenpaw feel safer and less scared, which amazed her.

"Who are you?" Ravenpaw repeated.

"Whiteleopard," The she-cat replied as she came closer, the light surrounding her making it easier to see her white fur and delicate markings.

"Where are we?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Brave one, this is SpiritClan territory," Whiteleopard replied.

"Why am I here?" Ravenpaw questioned, fear growing in her again.

"You are not dead, if that is what you're afraid of. I brought you here so I could give you a message from your ancestors," Whiteleopard answered.

"Well, uh, Whiteleopard, what do you mean 'message from my ancestors'?" Ravenpaw asked slowly.

"As the cold falls in silent darkness, one will be chosen to save the setting sun, but be warned, for the light will go dark and thorns will sting, leaving only when the black bird falls silent," Whiteleopard mewed clearly.

"What does it mean?" Ravenpaw asked, her eyes wide.

"You shall find out soon," Whiteleopard mewed, her eyes gleaming and the stars on her pelt shining.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Ravenpaw quizzed.

"Because, Ravenpaw, this is something you must find out for yourself," Whiteleopard mewed as she began to fade. Ravenpaw narrowed her eyes in confusion, but didn't try to stop the she-cat, because she just wanted to wake up...


	11. Confusion and Kits

_**Confusion and Kits**_

Blackpaw woke up to see that Ravenpaw had already left and Duskpaw was lashing out in his sleep. She frowned, wishing she could help him, because she knew he was dreaming of Berrypaw. _The only thing I can do is wake him up, but that won't stop his pain. _She told herself. With a sigh, she stood up and stretched in her nest before she padded over to him and prodded him.

Duskpaw woke up with a start, his eyes wide. He looked around and his eyes met with Blackpaw's. His hazel orbs were scared and still clouded with grief. Blackpaw sighed and stepped back as Duskpaw stood and stepped out of his nest. Without a word, they both padded out of the apprentice's den to see the clan getting ready for the day. Ravenpaw was speaking with Snowember, and Blackpaw tilted her head. _Ravenpaw was suppose to go on patrol today. _Blackpaw thought and that's when it hit her. _Ravenpaw hasn't went out lately. She hasn't even went hunting. Since Berrypaw and Blueflower died, she hasn't stepped foot out of camp. _She realized. _It's only been a day, but Ravenpaw is always the first to volunteer for patrol, no matter what it is. _She thought, concern growing in her mind. She tried to push away the thought as Snowember padded away, leaving Ravenpaw alone.

Blackpaw stood and padded to where Ravenpaw waited. She glanced around to see Skybird leaving with Duskpaw, who's tail was trailing behind just above the ground. She turned back to Ravenpaw, who smiled at her and licked her ear before going to the freshkill pile and getting a still-warm vole the dawn hunting patrol had caught. She tossed her head to the side and they padded over to Burnt Stump, a dark tree stump outside of the apprentices' den that was left after a fire engulfed most of the BurnClan territory. That was many, many moons ago now, but Burnt Stump was a reminder that even when you thought you were safe, there's still danger out there. Ravenpaw jumped up on the stump, quickly followed by Blackpaw, and in peaceful silence, they shared the vole.

When they were done, Ravenpaw rasped her tongue over Blackpaw's cheek. Blackpaw purred as they shared tongues, just as they'd always done, and Blackpaw was grateful Cloudpelt wasn't around. But why? _Why are you happy he's not here? _She asked herself. _Because he's taking Ravenpaw away from you. _She answered almost bitterly, but stopped. _Ravenpaw would never leave me. Cloudpelt cares about her, and I know she cares about him, but he's not trying to steal her. _Blackpaw argued with herself and flicked her ear as she laid her head on her paws.

She laid beside Ravenpaw for a while, enjoying her sister's company, when Ravenpaw jolted up and scrambled off of the stump over to the nursery. Blackpaw followed her quickly as Brightrose and Sageleaf made their way through the crowd. "Everyone back!" Brightrose snapped and they padded backwards. Blackpaw could see Swiftheart pacing impatiently, worry flashing in his gaze.

As they waited, the clan grew more worried. Blackpaw looked at the sky to see it was already past sunhigh, and Silverrain was still yowling from the nursery. _Why is it taking so long? _Blackpaw thought worriedly. When Silverrain finally finished giving birth, the clan was all worried the kits had been stillborn or something else, because no one could remember the last time it took a queen that long to deliver. "Swiftheart," Sageleaf mewed as she poked her head out of the shadowed nursery.

The ginger tom padded into the nursery without question, his movements jerky but hurried. Blackpaw began to claw at the ground, praying they'd hear something soon. Swiftheart finally came back out with a large smile on his face. "Two she-kits and two toms. All are healthy and we've already named them Cinderkit, Fernkit, Emberkit, and Thistlekit," He announced, a mix of pride, relief, and love in his pale amber orbs, now gleaming. He went back into the nursery, still smiling widely and the clan started indulging in happy conversation.

Blackpaw purred as she observed all the smiles and swishing tails, she turned gleefully to Ravenpaw, but was disheartened to see a white warrior speaking lovingly to her. She could see Cloudpelt's face. His dark brown eyes were lit up with joy as he spoke. His ears were perked and a smile was on his face. Blackpaw blinked and tilted her head in confusion. _How did I see that? _She wondered, because as she gazed at her sister and the white warrior, she realized Cloudpelt's back was to her. She couldn't have seen Cloudpelt's face, because he was looking at Ravenpaw.


	12. Not Yet

_**Not Yet**_

Ravenpaw awoke in her nest, blinking rapidly against the morning sunlight as her eyes adjusted. She sighed as she stood up, looking over. Blackpaw was asleep in the nest next to her, while Duskpaw slept in a nest away from them by the edge of the den. It had been two sunrises since Berrypaw and Blueflower had went over the waterfall, and the clan was still grieving.

With another sigh, Ravenpaw padded out of the den and gazed around. The clan was padding around slowly, as if they didn't have the heart to keep going. Ravenpaw padded over to the fresh kill pile and picked out a blackbird. She carried it to the elders' den and stared at Smalltail. He was gazing at Blueflower's nest, which had yet to be moved, with sorrowful filled eyes. His fur was matted and dirty where he hadn't cleaned it, and Ravenpaw could see a tick on his ear. What hurt her most was that he just didn't care.

Ravenpaw cleared her throat and padded in, sitting the blackbird next to his nest and sat down. "Smalltail, I brought you some prey," She mewed clearly. Smalltail ignored her and kept his eyes on his dead mates' nest. "Smalltail, you need to eat," Ravenpaw said. Smalltail blinked, but didn't acknowledge her. "Please, please eat," Ravenpaw whispered, nosing his shoulder. Smalltail shrugged her off.

"I'm not hungry!" He snapped at her. Ravenpaw forced herself not to shrink back. Smalltail had never snapped at her. Never. Not even when she had dropped mouse bile in his nest when she was first apprenticed three moons ago.

"You haven't eaten anything since Blueflower died," Ravenpaw mewed, keeping her voice even and loud.

"I know that," Smalltail growled.

"You need to eat, Smalltail, or you'll die too," Ravenpaw told him. Smalltail just huffed. "Is that your plan? To die?" Ravenpaw asked. Smalltail just flicked his nub of a tail and rolled his eyes as he stared at Blueflower's nest. "How dare you," Ravenpaw growled. That got the toms' attention. He turned to Ravenpaw with a hard stare.

"How dare I what? Miss the love of my life? Want to be with her again?" He growled at her.

"How dare you be so selfish," Ravenpaw snapped. Smalltail's eyes widened.

"Selfish? Selfish! How dare you call your elder selfish!" Smalltail snapped back.

"How dare you be so selfish! You're starving yourself! If you don't eat, you'll die. Than BurnClan will have lost both their elders and Ashwillow have lost both of her parents. We all miss Blueflower!" Ravenpaw mewed loudly. Smalltail looked at her, his eyes glazing over and he began to cry.

"I just want to be with her," The old tom whimpered.

"She never left you," Ravenpaw whispered.

"Yes she did. She's not here anymore!" Smalltail spoke loudly through the tears.

"Her body isn't here, but she will always be with you. Do you really think that Blueflower would leave you all alone?" Ravenpaw asked.

"My Blueflower is too good for that," Smalltail choked.

"Yeah, she is. She would never leave you, or Ashwillow, or any of us, and she wouldn't want you to be so sad. Be happy you had the chance to love her instead of being sad that she's not around anymore. She's probably watching you right now, hating that you won't eat, or take care of yourself. She would never want to be the cause of your pain," Ravenpaw mewed.

"She hated it when I was sad," Smalltail whispered.

"I know," Ravenpaw whispered back. Slowly, Smalltail bent his head down and tore a piece from the bird, and for the first time in two days, he ate. "Now, I'm going to go get some mouse bile and get that tick off your ear. You're going to finish that bird, and then we're going to clean your fur. After that, you're going to come out of this den and see your clanmates, because we miss you," Ravenpaw mewed clearly. Smalltail looked at her with dull eyes before taking another small bite. Ravenpaw nodded and turned around, padding out of the elders' den. She stopped and her ears fell back as she cowered a little. The clan was around the den, staring at Ravenpaw with wide eyes. From the crowd, Ashwillow padded forward. For a moment, she thought the deputy would scold her for talking like that to an elder, but she didn't. Instead, Ashwillow let a tear escape her as she nuzzled Ravenpaw.

"Thank you," The deputy whispered, her voice shaking. Ravenpaw's mouth dropped and she looked at the warriors that were staring at her. In the back, she could see Cloudpelt. He was staring at her with an emotion she couldn't quite place, but she knew it was warm. The look in his eye was good.

As Ashwillow stepped back, Ravenpaw padded away, going to the medicine den. "Brightrose?" Ravenpaw called slowly.

"She's out gathering herbs," The medicine cat apprentice, Sageleaf, padded out of the herb store set in the back of the stone den.

"I just came for some mouse bile," Ravenpaw mewed slowly. The light brown tabby nodded and disappeared, coming back a few heartbeats later with the fowl smelling bile. Sageleaf gave it to Ravenpaw, her eyes green eyes warm and kind. Ravenpaw dipped her head in thanks and padded out of the den, going back to Smalltail.

When she padded into the den, Smalltail had already eaten half of the bird, but was once again staring at Blueflower's nest. Ravenpaw's ears fell back and her eyes began to fill with water. _He loves her so much. _She thought sadly. Without a word, she went over to him and applied the bile to his ear.

Once Ravenpaw was done, she looked from Smalltail to Blueflower's old nest and sighed weakly. "Smalltail, maybe we should take that nest out of here," She whispered. Smalltail looked at her weakly and shook his head.

"Please don't, Ravenpaw," Smalltail murmured, his eyes pleading. "I'm not ready to say goodbye. Not yet." Ravenpaw stared at him as he added the last part. _Who am I to force him to say goodbye? _She asked herself and bowed her head as she blinked.

"Alright, Smalltail. We won't move it. Not yet," She mewed and turned to pad away.

"Would you stay with me for a while, Ravenpaw?" Smalltail asked.

"I have patrol," Ravenpaw whispered truthfully, looking back at him.

"No you don't."

Ravenpaw snapped her head forward and stared at the gray she-cat in front of her. "I'll take your place on the patrol, Ravenpaw. Stay with him."

"Okay, Ashwillow," Ravenpaw mewed as she dipped her head. Ashwillow stepped forward and bowed her head so her nose almost touched Ravenpaw's ear.

"The only cat that ever had the courage to talk to Smalltail was Blueflower, and she's gone. I could never bring myself to do that out of respect for my elder and father, but you didn't care. Thanks to you, he's eating," Ashwillow whispered. Ravenpaw nodded and stared at the deputy with warm eyes. Ashwillow bowed her head. "When I get back, I'd like to sit with you, Smalltail," She mewed.

"I would like that too," Smalltail whispered to his daughter. Ashwillow smiled weakly and padded out of the den. Ravenpaw watched her go before padding back to Smalltail and helped him groom his pelt.


	13. Seeing Things

_**Seeing Things**_

Blackpaw scanned the freshkill pile, looking for the one piece of prey she'd caught that day. _Squirrel? No. Thrush? No. Wait, is that- no, that's just a vole. Where is it? It was so big! _She thought as she moved the prey around. _Oh look, another squirrel, and is that, who brought an adder back? _She rolled her eyes and shifted the serpent over. _There it is! Who knew a magpie was so hard to find? _She mewed as she grabbed the plump prey and pulled it out. With a smile hidden by the fresh meat, she carried it to the elders' den and ducked inside, laying it beside Smalltail's nest.

It had been a quarter moon since Blueflower had drowned, and her nest had yet to be taken out. Smalltail insisted it didn't need moved, and Blackpaw knew what his reasoning was. _He's not ready to say bye and no matter how much the warriors insist Blueflower's nest needs to be moved, he won't let it be. Smalltail has a right, doesn't he? Blueflower was his mate, his denmate, and his source of power. Am I the only one that's noticed how he's pretty much given up? He doesn't want to eat, or go for a walk, or bask in the sun. He just wants to sleep. Well, who could resist this big magpie? _She thought with a cheeky grin. She knew the elder was at the dirtplace right now, and that's he'd back any time. With a satisfied nod, she bounded out of the den. What she didn't see was Duskpaw, and she accidentally crashed into him. They went tumbling to the ground and rolled over. She let out a loud _oof _as Duskpaw landed on top of her. She saw the tom's eyes widen and he scrambled off her. As she stood, she saw him relax and without an exchange of words, they burst out laughing.

It wasn't long before she jumped and spun around to see Sunfeather standing. Blackpaw sighed, knowing they had patrol, and nodded. As Sunfeather padded out of the camp, Blackpaw followed, flicking her tail to Duskpaw in farewell. She glanced behind her to see the tom staring after her with a soft stare. They'd spent a lot of time together lately. _He needs it. I think he needed a distraction from Berrypaw's death. _She mewed, turning back around as she followed Sunfeather. They met up with Ravenpaw and Redflame, and the large ginger tom led the way to the RockClan border.

The patrol was quiet as they went, and Blackpaw could feel a dark cloud hanging above them. Blueflower and Berrypaw's drownings had weighed heavily on everyone's shoulders, but Blackpaw could really see it with Sootheart, Ravenpaw, and Redflame. _It's like they blame themselves. _She thought. She understood why, though. _Of course they blame themselves. Sootheart was Berrypaw's mentor, Redflame was leading the patrol, and Ravenpaw, well, is Ravenpaw. She tried to take on the whole world and when something goes wrong, she feels broken. I should know. Every time she feels broken, I do too. _Blackpaw thought. With that, she stepped closer to her sister until their pelts brushed. Ravenpaw looked at her and smiled. Blackpaw looked back at her and returned the smile. For a split second, though, she saw blue eyes instead of amber. She blinked and looked forward. _I must be going completely mousebrained! First, I see Cloudpelt's face when he's looking at Ravenpaw, and now I see my blue eyes instead of her amber? _Blackpaw gently shook her head and took a deep breath as she walked beside Ravenpaw, paw step for paw step, tail swish to tail swish. They were so in sync, like they use to be. _We're getting it back though. She's been spending less time with Cloudpelt lately. _Blackpaw mewed mentally. _Wait, is that my fault? Am I the reason she doesn't hang out with him anymore? _She asked.

Blackpaw shook her head, pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind, as they padded to the RockClan border. She could see a patrol up ahead renewing the scent markers, but no one was crossing the border. She hung back with Ravenpaw as Redflame approached the gray and brown tom named Adderstrike. He was with a beautiful tortoiseshell named Tawnyheart and a pretty gray tabby she-cat called Fernpool. Blackpaw had met Fernpool at a few Gatherings, and liked her. Fernpool was a kind cat who didn't look down on anyone else. Yes, she liked her.

Blackpaw snapped out of her daze when she saw Redflame dip his head to Adderstrike and begin to renew the BurnClan border scent. It didn't take long for them to finish and head back towards camp. "Want to hunt?" Redflame asked the she-cats. They all nodded and Blackpaw's paws itched to get moving. She loved the rush she felt when she was hunting. It made her feel free. Redflame dipped his head as he flicked his tail towards the left, sending Ravenpaw that way. He and Sunfeather went hunting together closer to Ancient Cedar. Blackpaw went off to the right, away from her clanmates. She simply focused on hunting as she stalked around the ferns and bushes. She stood still and scented the air, smiling slightly when she smelled a robin. She edged forward, but her paws stopped and her head began to pound. Her vision grew blurry and she could see a squirrel dashing away. Her paws began to move as she gave chase. She skidded to a halt and jumped, snagging the squirrels side as it tried to go up a tree. She brought it to the ground and gave it a killing bite. She blinked and a robin flew away right in front of her face. She could see straight and glanced at her paws, but there was no squirrel. _What? Wai-wha-what? _Her mind was whirling in confusion. She shook her head and padded forward again.

Blackpaw made her way back to the place she'd left her clanmates with a vole and a thrush. She was the last to arrive and as she looked at the prey her clanmates, the confusion she'd had earlier returned. Sunfeather had caught a magpie and two mice, while Redflame stood over a chipmunk, a vole, and blackbird. The only thing Ravenpaw had caught were two squirrels. That's all that hung from her jaws: squirrels.

Blackpaw blinked as she followed her clanmates back to camp. When they returned, they laid their prey on the freshkill pile, taking prey for themselves. Blackpaw took a vole and padded away, glancing into the elders' den to see Smalltail's chest rising and falling as he slept. At the edge of his nest was a half eaten magpie. She grinning, knowing he'd been the one to finally eat, and she looked over at Ravenpaw. She was still at the freshkill pile, speaking with Snowember. Blackpaw sighed and laid down outside the apprentice's den. Placing a paw on the vole, she took a bite and chewed quickly before taking another bite. Ravenpaw came over and laid down next to her with a squirrel and a smile. They ate in a comfortable silence while Blackpaw thought about what she'd seen while they'd been hunting. _I didn't even chase a squirrel. _She thought as she cleaned the bones of the vole. Before she could think anymore, Ravenpaw was grooming her pelt, making Blackpaw purr.

They shared tongues until the sun fell behind the trees and the moon took it's place. Then, in sync, the she-cats stood and padded to their nests, curling up in tight balls. Blackpaw watched as Ravenpaw fell asleep and sighed, staring at her sister's side as it rose and fell. She sighed as her eyes drooped and she drifted into a silent slumber.


	14. A Gathering

_**A Gathering**_

"Ashwillow, Snowember, Redflame, Hazelfern, Rowanleap, Birchcry, Cedarclaw, Featherfur, Cloudpelt, and Ravenpaw shall go to the Gathering tonight!" Fallstar's loud yowl rang around the hollow. Ravenpaw stood and stretched from her place outside the apprentice' den. Sunfeather and Skybird had taken Blackpaw and Duskpaw out to battle train, and they'd yet to return.

"Ravenpaw, have you eaten? We'll be leaving soon." Ravenpaw looked up to see Snowember standing above her with a loving gaze.

"Not yet," Ravenpaw answered.

"Well, in that case, care to share a thrush with this old, grumpy she-cat?" Snowember asked with a purr.

"Of course," Ravenpaw mewed with a nod. "And you're not a grumpy, old she-cat," She added. Snowember chuckled lightly as she padded to the freshkill pile. Ravenpaw watched her mother in awe. Snowember was the most gorgeous cat Ravenpaw knew, and was amazed at how graceful she was. As Snowember walked, she seemed to float above the ground, her paws as light as feathers. Her white fur glowed gold as the sun began to sink behind the trees, casting shadows along the camp walls. As the she-cat turned to come back, her misty blue eyes sparkled like stars and Ravenpaw smiled.

"So, how are things with you and Blackpaw?" Snowember asked as she laid down beside her daughter.

"Good. She's becoming more outgoing and her training is going great. Who knew she'd be so amazing at everything? I mean, she is really doing great," Ravenpaw mewed, nodding her head the whole time.

"I know you worry about her. I do, too," Snowember mewed as she took a bite of the still warm thrush and pushed it to Ravenpaw. She smiled weakly and took a bite, pushing it back as she chewed.

When she swallowed, Ravenpaw mewed, "I just don't want her to get hurt." Inside, she was thankful she never had to say she worried out loud. Her mother had always understood how she felt.

"But she will. She will get hurt, but you will too. The amazing, most fulfilling thing is that you'll always have each other," Snowember whispered and licked Ravenpaw's ear.

"I know, but she's my sister. How do I not worry, even knowing we'll always have each other?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Maybe it's not learning to not worry. Maybe it's letting her do her own thing. You can worry, SpiritClan knows I worry about both of you, but let her grow. It's tough, I know, but it's possible," Snowember mewed. Ravenpaw nodded and smiled weakly. "Now, what about you and Cloudpelt? I've never seen that tom stare so much," Snowember teased, her eyes gleaming playfully.

"We're just friends," Ravenpaw mewed, feeling her pelt begin to burn as her smile faded.

"And how about when you become a warrior? Hm, will you two still be 'just friends'?" Snowember mewed, her cheeks fluffed out and her eyes wide with interest.

"Of course we will! It's not like I'm going to become a warrior and forget about him," Ravenpaw mewed, trying to dodge her mother's real question.

"You know what I mean," Snowember mewed, cuffing her ear playfully.

"I'm too young to think about that. I'm still an apprentice, and Cloudpelt is just my friend. That's it. The end," Ravenpaw mewed, holding her head high.

"That's my girl. Don't rely on some tom to make you happy," Snowember mewed with a nod. Ravenpaw smiled and purred.

"Those going to the Gathering, meet by the fern tunnel!" Fallstar called as she padded away from Crowweb, Rowanleap, and Swiftheart and went to the camp entrance.

"That's our cue," Snowember mewed and stood. Ravenpaw did the same and padded alongside the white warrior.

"Hi, Ravenpaw," Cloudpelt came up behind her.

"Hey, Cloudpelt," Ravenpaw mewed with a small smile. Snowember smirked as she looked between the two cats. Cloudpelt noticed and blinked.

"Er, uh, he-hey, Snowember," He stuttered nervously.

"Hello, Cloudpelt," Snowember mewed with a grin. She touched Ravenpaw's flank with the tip of her tail before weaving her way through her Clanmates to speak with Redflame.

"Cats of BurnClan, let's go!" Fallstar mewed as she led the group towards Ancient Stones.

Ravenpaw followed silently, lagging in the back of the group as the last rays of sunlight danced across the forest floor. She slowed, hanging farther and farther in the back until her Clanmates were a few foxlengths away. She sighed and moved gracefully through the forest, enjoying the last of the sun's warmth. _"Raven... Raven..." _A voice echoed in her ears. Ravenpaw stopped and spun around. Not seeing anything, she shook her head and took a step forward. _"Raven!" _A voice called. She jumped and stopped in her tracks again and peered around.

"_Is she the one?" _Another voice joined.

"_Yes, yes, I think she is..."_

"_Take her now!"_

"_No!" _The first voice snapped.

"Who's there?" Ravenpaw called.

"Ravenpaw, you okay?" Ravenpaw jumped and turned to see Cloudpelt standing in front of her.

"Me, uh, I-" She stuttered.

"Who were you talking to?" Cloudpelt asked, glancing around the forest.

"I, well, uh-" She stammered.

"Are you okay?" Cloudpelt asked.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just, uh, let's catch up with the others," Ravenpaw mewed before scampering forward quickly.

"What's wrong? You seem jumpy," Cloudpelt mewed as he walked beside her.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard-," Ravenpaw sighed. "It's nothing," She finished as they caught up to rest of the BurnClan cats.

"You sure?" Cloudpelt asked. Ravenpaw nodded, flicking her ear. She was tired of talking about it. "Right," Cloudpelt nodded as he spoke. He looked forward and chuckled. "Have you noticed how much weight Hazelfern has gained?" He asked. Ravenpaw tilted her head and scanned the group for the hazel colored she-cat. She spotted her walking close to Birchcry.

"Do you think-? No! Really?" Ravenpaw gasped.

"I think so," Cloudpelt mewed with a grin.

"She's having kits?" Ravenpaw whispered. Cloudpelt nodded as he looked at her.

"I bet Birchcry is happy. I mean, he's always so grumpy and stern. It'll be good for him to have Hazelfern and the kits," Ravenpaw mewed as she looked at the pair fondly.

"Can you imagine actually having kits?" Cloudpelt asked. Ravenpaw thought of it nothing more than a question and nodded.

"I think that kind of love could overpower any dark force," Ravenpaw answered. She glanced at Cloudpelt, who was smiling weakly as he studied the ground. "What about you? Ever thought about kits?" Ravenpaw asked. "I saw Sootheart looking at you the other day," She teased.

"Sootheart? I think Creekfeather has eyes for her," Cloudpelt chuckled. "Besides, I'm already in love," He murmured softly.

"Really, who?" Ravenpaw asked dumbly. Cloudpelt only laughed and tapped her flank with his tail. Ravenpaw rolled her eyes with a grin and looked ahead again, seeing Snowember looking at her with a wide smile. Ravenpaw's pelt began to burn under her skin and she scowled at her mother, who's smile grew wider as she turned around.

"So, I overheard Redflame speaking with Fallstar today. He says you're a great apprentice and will be ready to be a warrior soon," Cloudpelt brought her attention back.

"Really?" Ravenpaw asked, stunned.

"Yeah. Sunfeather said the same thing about Blackpaw. You know, I'm surprised you haven't been made a warrior sooner. You're amazing," Cloudpelt mewed and his eyes flickered away.

"Well, no matter what, I won't become a warrior without Blackpaw," Ravenpaw mewed sternly.

"You really do care about her, don't you?" Cloudpelt asked.

"She's my sister. I'd give my life for her," Ravenpaw mewed.

"It must be nice, having someone to be so close to. My mother died when kitting, my father was killed in battle, I had no littermates. I mean, I've been alone," Cloudpelt mewed.

"Well, you have me," Ravenpaw mewed perkily, trying to cheer him up. Cloudpelt looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I have you," He murmured. Ravenpaw sighed as they caught up to the group and waited behind the ferns. Ravenpaw flicked out her tongue and tasted the air. _AirClan is here. _She thought. As soon as the thought came to her, Fallstar let out a yowl and moved to the Gathering place, jumping up in the large boulder at the corner of BurnClan territory. Ravenpaw followed and her thoughts were confirmed: AirClan was the only other Clan here. She noticed Fallstar began speaking with the beautiful light brown leader of AirClan, who's white markings glowed silver in the moonlight.

As Ravenpaw looked around, she noticed Redflame going and speaking to the dark ginger tabby tom named Cedarfang. Ravenpaw recognized him as the AirClan deputy. Snowember and Featherfur went to a group of AirClan warriors. Ravenpaw thought for a moment, trying to remember who they were. _That broad shouldered she-cat is Darkvixen, and that white tom is Whitefur. What about that pale blue/gray she-cat? Who is she? _She wondered, but her thoughts were blown away as her name was called. "Ravenpaw!" A spunky black she-cat with white dapples was bounding up.

"Specklepaw!" Ravenpaw purred.

"Wow, you've grown since the last Gathering," Specklepaw giggled.

"You have too," Ravenpaw mewed. Specklepaw's chest puffed out and she raised her head.

"You think?" She asked as her tail fluffed out, her eyes gleaming happily. Ravenpaw nodded with a small laugh and looked around.

"Oh, how are Swanfrost's kits? I remember Fawnstar mentioning they had whitecough!" Ravenpaw remembered the last Gathering.

"Oh, they're great! Actually, they're apprentices now. Barkpaw is here, too! Mistpaw was going to come, but she tore a claw when she tried to catch a blackbird," Specklepaw mewed and looked around. "There he is!" She mewed, pointing to a brown tom with pale ginger tabby markings. "Barkpaw! Over here!" Specklepaw called. The tom padded over, his hazel eyes filled with nervousness. "Barkpaw, this is Ravenpaw, a BurnClan cat. Ravenpaw, this is Barkpaw," Specklepaw mewed.

"Hi, Barkpaw," Ravenpaw purred.

"H-h-hi, Rave-Ravenpaw," Barkpaw stuttered, his eyes flicking around.

"Stop being such a scardy-cat," Specklepaw teased.

"Sorry," Barkpaw murmured.

"I promise I won't bite," Ravenpaw mewed, looking at him kindly. "And don't worry, the warriors won't either. I remember my first Gathering. Scariest thing I've ever done," She mewed.

"Really?" Barkpaw asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, but I met lots of nice cats there," Ravenpaw mewed.

"Like me?" A familiar voice sounded from behind her.

"Yes, like you Willowpaw," Ravenpaw turned around and stared the pretty long furred cream she-cat behind her.

"Willowpaw? Who is Willowpaw?" She asked.

"You, mousebrain," Ravenpaw teased.

"My name isn't Willowpaw. It's Willowleaf," She purred, her green eyes gleaming with pride.

"Willow_leaf_? Oh, that's great news! Whitestar named you well," Ravenpaw purred.

"Thanks," Willowleaf mewed. She looked at the other two cats. "Hi, Specklepaw," She purred.

"Hey, Willowleaf. Congratulations on the new name," Specklepaw mewed with a smile.

"Thanks," Willowleaf mewed and looked at the brown and ginger tom. "Hi," She greeted.

"H-hi," Barkpaw's stutter was less noticeable.

"Willowleaf, this is Barkpaw. Barkpaw, this is Willow_leaf_," Specklepaw purred.

"Barkpaw? Wait, like Barkkit. Swanfrost's kit? What about Mistkit. I mean, she should be Mistpaw now. Is everything okay?" Willowleaf's eyes widened.

"Yeah, she's fine. She tore a claw and couldn't come," Specklepaw mewed.

"That's great. I mean, not that she tore a claw, but that's she's okay. I mean, she's hurt, but she's not sick anymore," Willowleaf babbled. Ravenpaw laughed and glanced around. PoolClan was now here, so they were only waiting for RockClan. "Hey, I heard about Blueflower and Berrypaw. I'm really sorry," Willowleaf said to the black and white she-cat. Ravenpaw turned back around, her eyes dim.

"Me too," She murmured, forcing herself not to shudder or wince as images of her clanmates going over Great Falls appeared in her clouded eyes.

"What happened?" Barkpaw asked.

"I'm sure Fallstar will mention it," Ravenpaw murmured. Barkpaw blinked, but didn't ask anymore questions.

"So, how is Blackpaw? I don't see her here," Specklepaw spoke up, changing the subject.

"She's good. She's really good. Duskpaw has been spending a lot of time with her. We went on patrol a few sunrises ago and she caught loads of prey, too. She's going to be a great warrior," Ravenpaw mewed. She automatically became defensive of her sister, even thought she knew it wasn't needed. The truth was, any time she talked about Blackpaw, she became defensive.

"That's good. Glad she's okay," Specklepaw mewed with a small smile. Ravenpaw nodded and flicked her ear, hearing someone come up behind her.

"Greetings."

It was Longclaw, one of AirClan senior warriors. He was a magnificent, muscular white tom with large golden paws and muzzle. His amber eyes burned like fire, and truth was, Ravenpaw thought he was gorgeous, though, she couldn't help but think of Cloudpelt when she thought of toms. "Hi, Longclaw," Ravenpaw mewed.

"How are things in BurnClan?" He asked as the other apprentices padded away.

"Great," Ravenpaw mewed.

"I was speaking with Hawkfeather. He told me about Blueflower and Berrypaw. I'm terribly sorry for the loss," Longclaw mewed.

"We miss them, but we know they're in SpiritClan," Ravenpaw mewed. She didn't want to be the one to make BurnClan sound weak because of the loss.

"How is Smalltail taking it? I know he and Blueflower were close," Longclaw mewed. That's when Ravenpaw remembered that Longclaw was one of Smalltail's closer friends from any other Clan.

"He's still mourning her," Ravenpaw answered.

"I can only imagine," Longclaw sighed, shaking his head.

"How is Birdsong? I heard she had whitecough at the last Gathering," She mewed.

"She's better. Actually, she's great," Longclaw purred.

"And the kits?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Featherkit is still a bit sick, but she'd recovering well. The others are completely cured from the whitecough," Longclaw answered proudly.

"I'm glad. I'll pray for Featherkit, though," Ravenpaw mewed.

"Thank you," Longclaw purred, bowing his head. His head rose and he glanced over. "Sounds like RockClan is here," He chuckled. Ravenpaw nodded as the RockClan cats padded to Ancient Stones. The large dark gray leader jumped up on his perch and sat down, bowing his head to the other leaders. Whitestar stood and yowled.

"Let the Gathering begin!" He called. Ravenpaw dipped her head to Longclaw before weaving her way over to Specklepaw, Willowleaf, and Barkpaw. She was pleased to see that Brackenpaw and Goldpaw had joined them. She sat next to Brackenpaw and Willowleaf and looked up at the leaders.

"If I may, I'd like to speak," Fawnstar mewed. The other leaders nodded and the AirClan leader stood. "AirClan is doing well. Our nursery queens and kits are cured from the whitecough. Mistkit and Barkkit have been made apprentices. Whitefur is mentoring Mistpaw, and Tigerfang is Barkpaw's mentor. We also have a new warrior, Berrylight," Fawnstar mewed and the pale blue/gray she-cat Ravenpaw had seen earlier stood. _Berrypaw... _Ravenpaw winced. Willowleaf rested a tail on her and Ravenpaw sighed as the cats began to cheer.

"Mistpaw! Barkpaw! Berrylight! Mistpaw! Barkpaw! Berrylight!"

Ravenpaw watched as Fawnstar sat and Stormstar stood from the boulder he sat on.

"RockClan is doing well, though, Fallstar, I must warn you that a patrol chased a large dog into your territory today. Keep a close eye out," Stormstar warned.

"I knew I smelled something on our way, but I couldn't quite place it," Fallstar mewed. "Thank you, Stormstar. I'll tell my warriors to keep a close eye out," She added. The dark tom nodded and sat back down. Whitestar stood up on Pool Stone next.

"I am pleased to announce that we have a new warrior. Willowpaw has been named Willowleaf, and is serving her clan well," Whitestar mewed.

"Willowleaf! Willowleaf!" Ravenpaw cheered loudly, and she could feel Willowleaf purr as she stood, her eyes glistening with pride and joy.

"I am also pleased to announce that we have a new apprentice. Dawnpaw is training to be a warrior and Hawkfeather is her mentor," Whitestar reported.

"Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw!" The cats cheered. Ravenpaw could see Birchthorn, Dawnpaw's father, boasting with happiness.

"Prey is running well and our clan is strong. I couldn't be more proud. I'd also like to report that Roseberry has moved into the nursery expecting my kits," Whitestar purred.

"Congratulations," The leaders mewed, echoed by the Clans. _Berry... Berrylight... Roseberry... her name is coming up everywhere. _Ravenpaw thought and looked at her paws

"Thank you," Whitestar mewed and looked at Fallstar. "Icefeather told me what happened and how she promised you a moon of peace. I honor her promise," He mewed quietly. Fallstar blinked her eyes and bowed her head before standing up and peering at the Clan cats.

"I am proud to announce that we have a new apprentice, Duskpaw," Fallstar mewed.

"Duskpaw! Duskpaw!" The Clan cats cheered. Fallstar dipped her head, as the chanting died down. "Now, I would like to ask Icefeather, Birchthorn, Hawkfeather, Redflame, and Ravenpaw to come forward," Fallstar mewed. Ravenpaw looked up in surprise and slowly stood, stepping forward alongside Redflame. She noticed Stormstar open his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly. "I hate to announce this, but this past moon, BurnClan lost two beloved cats. Berrypaw, Duskpaw's sister, drowned at Great Falls. We also lost our cherished elder, Blueflower, to the churning waters," Fallstar mewed. All around, gasps of shock and cries of grief echoed, and Ravenpaw felt like she were going to be sick. "I have asked these cats to come forward, because I wish to honor them. Redflame and Ravenpaw, along with Sunfeather, Sootheart, Skybird, Blackpaw, Duskpaw, and Smalltail were all on the patrol escorting our elders to Great Falls. Berrypaw fell in first, and every one of the cats on this patrol was going to jump in after her. Blueflower was the one to make it to the water, and once again, my warriors, apprentices, and even Smalltail, were ready to risk their lives to get them out," Fallstar mewed loudly.

Cats sounded like they were sobbing behind Ravenpaw, but she didn't look around. She simply focused on her leader, forcing herself not to shake.

"I also wish to bring attention to Icefeather, Hawkfeather, and Birchthorn. It was their patrol that pulled Berrypaw and Blueflower's bodies from Great Pool and helped carry them back to BurnClan camp," Fallstar mewed. Ravenpaw could tell her eyes were beginning to tear up and she took a deep breath, trying not to cry.

A lone voice behind her made her turn around to see Willowleaf standing up. "Ravenpaw! Redflame! Icefeather! Hawkfeather! Birchthorn!" She called. Ravenpaw's eyed flicked to the side to see Longclaw standing.

"Ravenpaw! Redflame! Icefeather! Hawkfeather! Birchthorn!" He chanted sadly. One by one, the Clan cats stood and cheered their names. Ravenpaw felt tears spill over on her cheeks and she shook her head.

"They shouldn't be chanting our names. They should be cheering for Berrypaw and Blueflower," She mewed to Redflame. He looked at her and smiled weakly. He looked out at the cats and silenced the loud cheering with one swipe of his tail.

"Redflame, is something wrong?" Fallstar asked.

"Ravenpaw has something to say," Redflame answered. Ravenpaw gasped, almost angry at him for throwing her out like that.

"Ravenpaw," Fallstar mewed, gesturing for her to jump up on Burn Stone. Ravenpaw slowly jumped up and looked at the cats.

"I think it feels amazing that you all cheer for Redflame, and Icefeather, and Hawkfeather, and Birchthorn, and even me, but I think we're missing something," Ravenpaw began after a while of silence.

"And what are we missing?" Fawnstar asked, standing up on Air Stone.

"The two cats that hunt with SpiritClan," Ravenpaw answered her and turned back to the Clans. "It's Blueflower and Berrypaw we should cheer for! Blueflower was an amazing, kind, generous, loving she-cat that never lost her inner or outer beauty, even when I saw her body being drug out of Great Pool by Birchthorn. And I know most of you didn't know Berrypaw, but she was so, so sweet. I mean, her smile lit up the whole of BurnClan's camp! I could never help but laugh when she laughed, and feel like a kit when I watched her play! She was all the innocence, and hope we forget when we make the honor to become warriors. We only focus on hunting, and fighting, and protecting our clanmates. She reminded me of what we fight for, so why cheer our names? Why not cheer theirs?" Ravenpaw finished.

"Well said, youngster," Whitestar mewed. As if in perfect harmony, all four leaders began calling.

"Blueflower! Berrypaw! Blueflower! Berrypaw!"

It didn't take three heartbeats before every cat at the Gathering were chanting. Inside, Ravenpaw felt some kind of victory, but the death of her clanmates nagged at the back of her mind and weighed her heart down. _How can I be happy? They're still gone. _She thought bitterly, but she called Blueflower and Berrypaw's name, staring at the full moon above her. _Because they won't be forgotten. That's why I can be happy. _She told herself and slowly, a small smile appeared on her face. _We won't forget you. _She promised.


	15. Echoing Voices

_**Echoing Voices**_

"Redflame, take Skybird, Duskpaw, and Ravenpaw to check the RockClan border. Birchcry, Snowember, and Crowweb, I want you on a patrol with me to check the PoolClan border. Swiftheart, take Sootheart and Creekfeather on a hunting patrol. Lilyheart, I want you, Cloudpelt, and Cedarclaw on another hunting patrol. Leaf-bare is coming, and we need to be ready. Redflame, if you and your patrol could stop and hunt on the way back, that would be great. Sunfeather is still sick, right?" Ashwillow was assigning patrols.

"Yes," Redflame answered, worry flashing in his eyes.

"I want you to take Blackpaw with you until she's back on her paws," Ashwillow mewed.

"Of course," Redflame mewed.

"Brightrose, are you and Sageleaf going to gather herbs?" Ashwillow asked.

"Yes, we are," Brightrose mewed.

"Rowanleap, go with them. That dog is still out there, and I want everyone coming back safely," Ashwillow ordered. The warriors and apprentices nodded and padded out of camp. Ravenpaw walked alongside Blackpaw, who had Duskpaw on her other side. Redflame and Skybird were speaking, their pelts brushing every now and then. Ravenpaw smirked and glanced around.

"_She'll be ours soon..."_

"_Which one do we take?"_

"_Hush! She'll hear!"_

Ravenpaw flicked her ears and turned around, peering around.

"Ravenpaw! What's wrong?" Duskpaw asked, looking at her.

"I thought I heard something," Ravenpaw whispered. She took a step forward towards a fern and a squirrel sprinted away. Ravenpaw blinked and tilted her head.

"Come on," Redflame called. Ravenpaw turned back around and nodded, taking a few bounds until she was beside Blackpaw once more. "We're almost there," Redflame added, glancing behind him. His head snapped back and he stopped in his tracks.

"Do you hear that?" Skybird murmured. In the distance was the sound of vicious barking and screeching cats.

"Come on!" Redflame called and dashed forward. Skybird was beside him the whole way while the apprentices followed. What they saw was horrible. Cinderdapple, the RockClan deputy, was hanging from the jaws of a large dog while the bright pelts of Flameclaw and Gingerfur struck it with unsheathed claws. It didn't let go of the black she-cat though. It shook her like a mouse. Like she was already dead, but Ravenpaw could hear her agonized wails.

"It's too big!" Ravenpaw saw Adderstrike jumping on its back and clawing at its head as he spoke.

"Attack!" Redflame ordered as he dove towards the dog. Skybird followed him closely. Ravenpaw shook her head and bounded forward, claws extended, sinking into the dirt as she ran. With a fearsome yowl, she jumped in front of it. She clawed at its nose, making it drop Cinderdapple to snap at her. Ravenpaw avoided it and smacked its face as Gingerfur moved the deputy away from battle.

Behind her, she could see Duskpaw and Blackpaw approaching, hackles raised. They went for its side, and Ravenpaw focused on the eye of the beast. She hissed and raked her claws across its cheek. From above, Adderstrike tore its ear. It yelped and snarled, trying to bend back and bite him. Ravenpaw could see Blackpaw biting its back leg. The dog barked and shook, shaking away all the cats. All of the cats except for Blackpaw. What happened next made Ravenpaw feel like she were going to die.

The dog bent back and snapped at Blackpaw. Before she could move, the dog's fangs sunk into her shoulder and pulled her away. Blackpaw screeched in pain, her blue orbs shining with terror. "No!" Ravenpaw yowled and dove at the dog. She slid under it and raked her claws across its stomach. Blood dripped onto her face and in her eyes, making them burn, but she didn't care. "Let her go!" She screeched, biting its leg. The dog growled, but didn't release Blackpaw. She could hear Redflame let out a battle cry and jump back for the dog at the same time she slid from its stomach and went for its eyes. For a moment, she saw the animal's amber orbs glisten with pain and pleasure before it dropped Blackpaw, who landed with a loud thud, and clamped its jaws around Redflame's batting leg. The warrior screeched and soon, Adderstrike, Skybird, Flameclaw, Duskpaw, and Gingerfur were attacking the dog. It finally backed up, yelping, and scampered away. Ravenpaw watched as Adderstrike, Skybird, and Flameclaw chased it away. Then pain struck her from inside and she looked over. "Blackpaw!" She cried and ran for her sister while Gingerfur crouched beside Cinderdapple. Redflame was sitting, trying to clean the deep wounds left by the dog's teeth.

The other cats came back, and Adderstrike's eyes widened. "Flameclaw, help Gingerfur carry Cinderdapple's body back to camp. I'll help these BurnClan cats," He ordered. Flameclaw nodded, ran over, and helped Gingerfur lift the deputy's body. Cinderdapple's paw twitched and she groaned in pain.

"She's bleeding so badly," Ravenpaw whimpered.

"Skybird, you and Ravenpaw can carry Blackpaw's body back to our camp. It's closer than the BurnClan camp, I know that for sure," Adderstrike mewed. Skybird looked unsure for a moment before nodding and helping to lift the black and white she-cat. Blackpaw coughed and moaned, and Ravenpaw could feel the pain the was searing through her sister. "Quick now, "Adderstrike ordered as he went to Redflame. "Lean on me, old friend," He murmured. Redflame did so, wincing at the movement. "Hurry!" Adderstrike called. Ravenpaw began moving, stepping over the border. As she walked, a bush shook as a breeze blew.

"_This isn't over."_

Ravenpaw paid it no mind. She didn't want to worry about the voices in her head. Her littermate was injured, and she that's all she was going to worry about. As she walked by the bush, she hissed quietly and it stopped moving along with the wind.

Ravenpaw forced herself not to shake or cry as she carried Blackpaw, but her sister's blood was dripping into her fur, staining the white spots red. _Please, please not her too. She is my sister. She is mine! You can't have her now, not now! Please, please don't take her. _Please! _You already took Blueflower! You already took Berrypaw! You can't have Blackpaw, too! Let her hang on a little longer! Let her heal! _Ravenpaw wailed mentally.

"Just up ahead," Adderstrike mewed, gesturing to a cave up ahead in the rocks that covered RockClan's territory. Ravenpaw padded in first, supporting Blackpaw's head and shoulders. Skybird followed right on her heels and Adderstrike helped Redflame in. Duskpaw followed them, sniffling with fear.

"Adderstrike! What happened?" Stormstar bounded out of one of the tunnels in the cave.

"There was a huge dog in our territory. From the looks of it, it was the same one we chased out before. It took Cinderdapple first," Adderstrike shook his head, shaking. Redflame leaned away and sat down, wincing.

"And what about these BurnClan cats? Where did they come from?" Stormstar asked.

"Stormstar, if it weren't for these BurnClan cats, Cinderdapple would be dead," Adderstrike mewed.

"We were on border patrol and saw the fight," Redflame explained, holding his still bleeding leg to his chest.

"Stormstar! I need more cobwebs!" Ravenpaw glanced to the side to see the dark brown tabby medicine cat, Timberpelt, talking. Behind her, Ravenpaw saw Skybird move her head to Duskpaw.

"Are you well enough to run?" She asked. Duskpaw nodded shakily. Ravenpaw could see he only had a few scratches.

"Good, then go back to camp and get Sageleaf and Brightrose! Tell them you can explain on the way, but there are injured cats. Go!" Redflame finished Skybirds's thought with an approving nod to her. Ravenpaw only blinked as she and the warrior laid Blackpaw's body down. She could hear Duskpaw's thundering pawsteps retreat as he went to BurnClan.

"Redflame, she's lost a lot of blood," Ravenpaw's voice quivered.

"Ravenpaw?"

Ravenpaw looked up to a sleek golden tabby walking into camp with a broad shouldered brown tom flanking her. Her hazel eyes were glittering with worry as she gasped, seeing Blackpaw. "What happened?" She asked, running over.

"Dog," Ravenpaw choked.

"I knew I heard one! I told you, Goldpaw!" Brackenpaw exclaimed.

"It's too late for that now, isn't it?" Goldpaw snapped as she stood beside Ravenpaw.

"She doesn't have any treatment? Why hasn't she been treated?" Brackenpaw asked worriedly.

"Tawnyheart! Take Blackpelt and Larkclaw and go get some cobwebs! Hurry up!" Timberpelt ordered from his den. A tortoiseshell she-cat stood and ran out of camp followed by a black tom and small tom. Ravenpaw blinked and looked away from the medicine cat, gazing Brackenpaw in the eyes.

"Because Cinderdapple was injured, too," Ravenpaw whispered.

"Cinderdapple?" Brackenpaw took a step forward fearfully. Ravenpaw could only nod as she tried to clean the blood from Blackpaw's fur. She could hear Brackenpaw gasp and dash away. She cringed for a moment, remembering that Cinderdapple was Brackenpaw's mother.

"Ravenpaw, were you injured?" Goldpaw asked after a moment.

"A few scratches. Why?" Ravenpaw said between licks.

"Because you're covered in blood," Goldpaw murmured. Ravenpaw shook her head.

"I don't care," She mewed as she groomed Blackpaw. Goldpaw blinked and laid next to her. Slowly, she began to groom the unconscious BurnClan she-cat. Ravenpaw didn't say anything as she and Goldpaw washed the blood from Blackpaw's body.

"Stormstar! I smelled BurnClan ca-" A gorgeous golden she-cat ran into camp, her amber eyes wide, but she stopped speaking when she saw the enemy Clan cats.

"There was a dog attack. BurnClan helped," Stormstar mewed quickly. The she-cat nodded and looked around. Ravenpaw heard her gasp and bound over.

"Sandwing, this is-"

"Blackpaw. Yes, I know," Sandwing finished for Goldpaw, gesturing to the she-cat that was laying down beside the matching apprentice.

"No, that's Ravenpaw," Goldpaw mewed. Ravenpaw turned, her amber eyes dim.

"So that must be your sister," Sandwing murmured. Ravenpaw nodded once before turning back to Blackpaw. At that moment, she heard thundering paws behind her. She spun to see Duskpaw standing with the BurnClan medicine cats.

"Where are they?" Brightrose called around a leaf full of herbs as she charged into camp.

"Brightrose! Blackpaw is bleeding really bad!" Sandwing was the one to answer the she-cat. Brightrose bounded over, letting the leaf drop and fall open.

"Sageleaf, work on any other injured cats!" Brightrose snapped as she grabbed herbs. "Ravenpaw, chew this and put it on her wounds," Brightrose mewed, giving her some yellow flowers. Ravenpaw recognized them as marigold from the time she'd scratched her pelt with thorns. Ravenpaw took them and chewed until it was a pulp. Then, she put it on Blackpaw's shoulder, rubbing it around with her paw. Brightrose hissed and ran into the Timberpelt's den, only to come back with a herb called Goldenrod. She put it on Blackpaw's wounds before covering it with globs of cobwebs. "I want you to stay here and make sure that when she wakes up, she takes a poppy seed. I have a feeling that the second she starts feeling the pain, she's going to be scared. It'll help sooth her," Brightrose mewed. Ravenpaw nodded and the she-cat stood. She turned to leave and turned back. "Are you hurt?" Brightrose asked.

"Only a few scratches," Ravenpaw answered. Brightrose looked at Blackpaw, who's cobwebs were already turning red with more blood, and then back at Ravenpaw. "You need to wash your pelt so I can work on your wounds," Brightrose mewed, her eyes full of pity and understanding. Ravenpaw wasn't covered in her own blood: she was covered on Blackpaw's blood. With that, Brightrose went to Timberpelt's den to help him with the wounded. As soon as the tip of Brightrose's tail disappeared, a wail came from the medicine den. Ravenpaw blinked, standing up. Goldpaw stood beside her, Sandwing at her side.

Ravenpaw watched as Stormstar padded closer to the cave, but stopped when Timberpelt padded out. "Cinderdapple has left us to join SpiritClan," He mewed. Beside her, Goldpaw gasped and Sandwing wrapped her tail around her, resting her chin on Goldpaw's head. _You've had your fill. You've taken Blueflower, and Berrypaw, and Cinderdapple in one moon! STOP IT! _Ravenpaw yowled mentally, squinting her eyes shut in anger, tears welling up.

Ravenpaw's eyes flew open when she heard a weak whimper. She looked down to see that Blackpaw's eyes were slowly opening, her paws thrashing and she cried out in pain. "Blackpaw, Blackpaw, it's okay. It's okay. You're okay," Ravenpaw mewed, bending down and licking her sister's head. Blackpaw shook and her eyes searched the area around her. Ravenpaw grabbed the poppy seed Brightrose had left and gave it to her. Blackpaw didn't hesitate to take it, but she still whimpered. Her paws quit thrashing and her eyes fell closed again.

Ravenpaw sighed and glanced around her. Every RockClan in cat was grieving the death of their beloved deputy, and she could feel their pain. _Why do you wish to be so cruel? I'm always surrounded by voices, and you take away the cats that mean most to everyone. It's cruel and hurtful and it's not fair! Cinderdapple will never see Brackenpaw get his warrior name! How fair is that? You're not fair! _Ravenpaw screamed inwardly. She sniffled and looked at herself. Her black fur was slicked back with blood while the white places on her body was stained crimson. She could feel anger boiling in her and she felt like yowling aloud, but held it in.

"Ravenpaw?"

She opened her eyes and looked over to see Redflame standing beside her, his wounded leg wrapped in cobwebs and off the ground.

"I'm just so tired," She whispered.

"I know," Redflame mewed and sat beside her.

"What if they take her, too?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Who?" Redflame asked.

"What if SpiritClan takes Blackpaw?" Ravenpaw choked back the tears. "They've taken Berrypaw, and Blueflower, and now Cinderdapple," She mewed.

"It was their time to go," Redflame mewed.

"But what if it's Blackpaw's time?" Ravenpaw asked before she started sobbing. "They can't take her. Don't let them take her," Her words were muffled by the tears. "I need her," Ravenpaw cried, burying her face in his fur. She could feel him take a deep breath and let it out. As she cried, she sent one more message to her dead ancestors. _I need her. She keeps me safe from all the echoing voices in my head. I need her, because she makes me whole._


	16. I'm Not Alone

_**I'm Not Alone**_

Blackpaw woke up as pain shot through her body. She looked around frantically. _What's that? Why do I hurt so much? _She asked herself fearfully.

"Brightrose! Brightrose, she's awake!"

Blackpaw looked to see Sageleaf sitting beside her nest. She narrowed her eyes in confusion and looked back to see the medicine cat squeezing out of a crack in the wall and padded over to her. _The medicine den? _She asked herself, realizing where she was. _The medicine den? Why am I here? I'm on patrol! We're fighting a dog! _She began to panic. _Where is Ravenpaw? Oh, is Ravenpaw okay? _Questions whirled in her mind as she looked at the she-cat. Cobwebs were wrapped around Brightrose's paw. Blackpaw tilted her head and followed the she-cat's gaze to see a large gash in her shoulder. Natural bandages were stained red with blood and Blackpaw began to feel sick.

"What happened?" Her voice was so choked and hoarse that she hardly knew it was her.

"Sageleaf, is Crowweb still on patrol?" Brightrose asked quietly.

"Yes," Sageleaf nodded.

"And Ravenpaw?"

"Still resting," Sageleaf replied.

"Than go get Snowember," Brightrose ordered. Sageleaf dipped her head and padded away. Blackpaw whimpered in pain as she tried to shift in her nest. Brightrose looked at her and shook her head. "Don't move." Blackpaw sniffled and stared at the wound until Sageleaf returned with Snowember. When they did, the white she-cat was at her side, sniffing her all over, her eyes wide with emotion. Blackpaw wasn't sure what emotions they were, though. There were so many... but why? _It's just a wound. A deep wound, but it's still just a wound. _She thought.

"Do you know when Crowweb will be back?" Brightrose asked.

"He should be back any time," Snowember replied.

"When he does, I want you to get him," Brightrose directed the order to Sageleaf. The light tabby nodded and stood by the medicine den entrance.

"How bad is it?" Snowember whispered.

"The wound is deep, and the infection is spreading," Brightrose replied.

"Well, can't you stop it?" Snowember hissed.

"I'm trying everything I can, Snowember, and Sageleaf has demanded we not sleep at the same time in case something goes wrong. I've never seen a wound that deep, and I have dealt with some bizarre things," the small she-cat mewed.

"It's so bad that you have to stay awake with her?" Snowember's eyes widened even more.

"No, but Sageleaf wants to make sure it doesn't get that bad, and that's why one of us is always awake with her."

"What about Redflame? His wound didn't get infected," Snowember mewed.

"I know that. I was the one that treated him," Brightrose mewed. Blackpaw could see it was becoming hard for the she-cat to stay calm.

"It has been five sunrises since the attack. My daughter finally woke up, and now the infection is spreading? How far has it spread?" Snowember asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Duskpaw went to get some more burdock root and marigold. He'll be back soon, but until then, all I can do is put water on the wound and maybe wash out what is causing the infection," Brightrose mewed. Snowember sighed and hung her head to the side. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. She is your daughter, and I understand why you are worried, but you must trust me," Brightrose mewed. Just then, Duskpaw bounded into the den with dirty roots and bright orange flowers.

"Brightrose, I also grabbed this," Duskpaw mewed as he laid the herbs down. Only then did Blackpaw notice the flowers that resembled daisies. "Sageleaf said you needed more. I think I got it right," He added.

"Feverfew?" Brightrose mewed.

"It was hard to find. With leaf fall here, it was almost dead, but I found it," Duskpaw mewed.

"Well done," Brightrose mewed and turned to her apprentice. "Sageleaf, take Snowember out. I don't want anyone that isn't trained with herbs in here while I work on Blackpaw," She mewed. Sageleaf dipped her head and padded over to Snowember, who exited the den after a moment of stubborn hesitation, but with the sound of Crowweb's voice, she left. "Duskpaw, feel like going to get anything else for me?" Brightrose asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Duskpaw asked.

"Catmint. The plant will be dead soon and we may need it," Brightrose mewed. Duskpaw nodded and padded over to Blackpaw. He licked her on the head slowly, as if savoring the moment, before touching his nose to her ear and leaving. Blackpaw stared after him and sighed quietly before hissing loudly as Brightrose pulled the cobwebs off of her shoulder. Sageleaf came back and bounded over. She took the burdock root over to a the stream that passed through the den and began to wash away the dirt. Blackpaw narrowed her eyes and unsheathed her claws in pain as Brightrose pressed wet moss to the now open wound. With a deep breath, Blackpaw looked at her shoulder and gasped.

Large puncture wounds dappled her shoulder. Blood oozed from the holes as the water washed it down her leg. Clumps of fur was missing from the wound, and a yellow green substance began to bubble around the holes. Blackpaw looked away, feeling like she was truly going to be sick. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. In... out. In... out. In... out. The water stopped and a new cold thing was put on the wounds. Blackpaw didn't look though. She couldn't. Her shoulder was so torn and bare that she couldn't stand looking at it.

After Brightrose finished putting the poultice on it, she covered it with fresh cobwebs and left the den. Blackpaw sighed and closed her eyes, praying for relief from the throbbing under her skin. It was like an itch she, no matter what, couldn't scratch. Her eyes watered and she laid her tail on her nose and closed her misty eyes. She allowed herself to relax and faintly, she felt her heartbeat slow. Silently, her mind began to wander to frivolous memories. _Ravenpaw snuggled closer to Cloudpelt as she stared at Blueflower's waterlogged corpse._

_Duskpaw licked my ear as I closed my eyes, hiding myself from Berrypaw's body._

_Snowember taking me to my nest with a beautiful smile._

_Crowweb grinning at me with a mouthful of squirrel._

All of these memories, these sad, wonderful memories, came back to her. She still missed Berrypaw and Blueflower, but was so thankful for her mother, and her father, and her sister. She was grateful for Duskpaw, too. He made her smile and didn't treat her like a hindrance. They had always been there for her. _SpiritClan, why am I so hurt? What happened? Where is Ravenpaw? Is she safe? _She wondered. That's when she remembered. The dog. The huge, huge dog. Its giant jaws. Its sharp fangs. The look in its vicious, beady eyes. That look of pride. That look of _joy._ And then the pain of it sinking its teeth into her shoulder. She remembered thinking that she would join Berrypaw and Blueflower. That they'd wait for her when the dog killed her and she joined SpiritClan.

Then she remembered the sweet release. The dog barking... yelping... and the sound of beating pawsteps as it retreated. _"Blackpaw!" _It was Ravenpaw, calling for her. Blackpaw could feel her fur plaster to her small frame with her own crimson blood. That's when her world went black.

Blackpaw opened her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. Her tail was shaking and she let out a small squeak of fear and pain. She looked around and noticed a black shape going into the medicine stores. She fell silent and her eyes grew wide. As it came out, she tried to focus on it in the dim light. It neared her and she let out a sigh. It was Crowweb, holding a small black poppy seed on his paw. He stuck his silver striped paw out with the smallest smile. Blackpaw took the poppy seed and swallowed. Her tail stopped shaking as she gazed at her strong father.

Crowweb didn't say anything. He just sat down beside her nest and started licking her head rhythmically. Blackpaw closed her eyes and let her father calm her. His presence made her feel less alone, and that brought so much relief. _I'm not alone. I'm not alone. _She repeated as she fell asleep.


	17. No

_**No**_

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Great Ledge for a clan meeting," Fallstar called. Cats came out of the dens slowly and took their places below the leader. Ravenpaw tilted her head and followed her mother to the back of the clan. Her eyes lingered on the medicine den, where her father had just went. "Cats of BurnClan, I have called you here to be witness to a ceremony I am proud to preform. I have spoken to Redflame, and he says young Ravenpaw is ready to become a warrior," Fallstar called clearly with a purr. "Ravenpaw, please step forward," She mewed.

Ravenpaw stared in awe for a moment before she got to her paws and picked her way through the parting clan. As she walked, a single memory came to mind.

"_I'm sure you and your sister will be amazing warriors as well." Redflame told the black and white she-cat. Ravenpaw's eyes gleamed with loyalty, hope, and above all, the will of a true warrior._

_At that moment, Sunfeather came back to them, Blackpaw at her side with a small smile on her face. "Sunfeather just showed my the Echoing Caves." Blackpaw murmured excitedly, her ears twitched, and her head high._

"_That's great Blackpaw!" Ravenpaw mewed loudly, emotion clear in her voice. Blackpaw just smiled and batted at a falling leaf._

"_I think we've seen enough for today." Sunfeather mewed as she glanced at the sun, which was starting to set. _

"_Agreed." Redflame mewed as he looked at his sister with love. She returned the look with a gentle smile and started away. Blackpaw flicked her left ear and turned her head to the way Sunfeather had went. She quickly hurried after her. _

_Ravenpaw stared after them for a moment, but after a moment and a comforting nudge from her mentor, she galloped forward, Redflame hard on her heels._

It was the day she'd become an apprentice, and she'd always been with Blackpaw. Always.

As she made her way to the Great Ledge, Fallstar jumped down to a small stone jolting out of the gathering place. It was the cover to her den, but she often used it when naming new warriors, so she could touch her nose to their head.

"I, Fallstar, leader of BurnClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has fought bravely and has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I command her to you as a warrior in her turn. Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Fallstar asked.

"No," Ravenpaw replied.

"Than by the pow- no?" Fallstar seemed shock. All around, gasps of shock and concern rang around the camp.

"Why not?" It was Cloudpelt who asked.

"Because of Blackpaw!" Ravenpaw answered.

"Blackpaw? She's going to become a warrior, too, when she heals," Fallstar mewed.

"Then I want to wait," Ravenpaw replied. "We were apprenticed the same day, and if I remember right, she was apprenticed _before_ me. She deserves to be a warrior before me, too. She has trained harder than almost any other warrior around, and she deserves this so much. She was the one who was attacked, and she is the one pulling trough it. She is more worthy to be a warrior than me," Ravenpaw mewed.

All around, hushed murmurs sounded.

"I want to become a warrior, Fallstar. I do. Since I was half a moon old, I wanted to be a warrior. That's all I have ever wanted, but what I want even more is to be made a warrior with Blackpaw by my side."

"You want to wait for your ceremony?" Fallstar asked slowly.

"Yes," Ravenpaw replied. Fallstar was silent for a long time.

"I have never heard of an apprentice waiting to become a warrior by will, but, if this is really what you want-"

"It is," Ravenpaw inquired.

"-than so be it. You and Blackpaw shall be given your warrior names together," Fallstar finished with a bow of her head. Ravenpaw smiled weakly.

"Thank you," She purred quietly. Fallstar nodded and looked up at the clan.

"Cats of BurnClan, I am shocked, and surprisingly please to announce that Ravenpaw wishes to become a warrior the same as Blackpaw," Fallstar called. Ravenpaw looked behind her and stared at the bewildered cats, but in the back, she saw Snowember smiling. Ravenpaw grinned and looked over to the medicine den to see Crowweb standing at the entrance. He dipped his head proudly and held his head high. Not far from the medicine den was Cloudpelt. Though he seemed sad, his eyes shone. Ravenpaw didn't know with what, but it wasn't anger or sadness. "Clan meeting dismissed!" Fallstar yowled.

The clan stared at Ravenpaw for a long time, but slowly, one by one, they all began to smile as they dispersed. Ravenpaw stood and turned around, ready to leave, when Fallstar told her to stay.

"Am I in trouble?" Ravenpaw asked slowly. Fallstar only looked at her before jumping to the ground and walking through the vines into her den. She beckoned for Ravenpaw to follow, and slowly, she did.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, but once they did, she could see Fallstar sitting in her feather lined nest. "Ravenpaw, you are one of the strangest cats I have ever met," She mewed. Ravenpaw blinked and frowned, looking at her paws. "It isn't a bad thing," Fallstar added.

"It isn't?" Ravenpaw asked, looking up.

"No, dear one, it isn't," Fallstar mewed with a kind grin. "You seem so much more wise beyond your moons, and more caring than a queen for her kits. The last Gathering, what you said about Blueflower and Berrypaw, that was beauty. And what you just said about your littermate... I do not understand how you know and understand so much, when you have been alive for so little," Fallstar mewed.

Ravenpaw sat there, speechless.

"I still remember the day you and Blackpaw were born," Fallstar purred. "Crowweb was so exited and nervous. He wouldn't sit down, and Birchcry had spent all that time trying to get him to stay still, but he just wouldn't listen," Fallstar closed her eyes with a smile. "The rain had been pouring, but none of us cared."

"It was raining?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Yes, it was. After so long of the dry times and no new kits, we were blessed with two new kits and rain on the same night," Fallstar replied.

"I never knew that," Ravenpaw whispered.

"The strangest thing about that night was that the stars were falling. Every time I looked to the sky, stars fell from the sky. It was so beautiful, and so heartbreaking, all at the same time," Fallstar mewed.

"The stars fell from the sky?" Ravenpaw's voice quivered.

"Yes, they did, but it wasn't as scary as you'd think it was. It was actually okay... it didn't bother me, or any of us. It was as if they calmed us as they fell," Fallstar mewed.

"Sounds strange," Ravenpaw mewed.

"It was," Fallstar laughed quietly. "That whole night was so strange," She mewed and opened her eyes. "Ravenpaw, you and your sister were born on a blessed night. I don't know why, or what all happened, but there is something that was hidden in the darkness. I don't think it was dark, though, but it gifted you and Blackpaw with things beyond your imaginations," She mewed.

"What do you mean?" Ravenpaw asked slowly.

"I don't know, that just kind of came out. I have no idea where it came from," Fallstar mewed, shaking her head.

"Fallstar, do you think Blackpaw will be okay?" Ravenpaw asked, changing the subject easily.

"Yes, I do," Fallstar replied, looking at her.

"How long do you think it will be before she's healed?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't you go see her and ask Brightrose?" Fallstar recommended with a smile. Ravenpaw nodded with a faint grin.

"So I'm excused?" She asked.

"Yes, Ravenpaw. Go see your sister," Fallstar mewed with a dip of her brown head. Ravenpaw's grin grew and she left the den, but one questioned replayed over and over in her head: _Were we gifted or cursed?_

_**CONTEST**  
_

_**Whoever writes the longest review for this chapter will get a prize of their choice: **_

_**Find out Ravenpaw's gift(s).**_

_**Name a future character in the story.**_

_**Plushie**_

_**I will write a stroy with you.**_


	18. Understanding

_**Understanding**_

Blackpaw yawned and opened her eyes. The medicine den was dark and eerie as she peered around. It had been a half moon since the dog attack, and she was finally able to walk, but visions of that day still haunted her sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see those massive fangs going towards her and clamping around her.

She shuddered and pushed the thoughts away. With a strong heave, she got to her paws and padded out into the dimly lit camp. As she glanced up, Blackpaw realized it was moonhigh. She limped forward into the center of BurnClan camp and sat down in a patch if silver light. Her black pelt shimmered and the white spots grew gray. She took a deep breath and looked around. In the warrior's den, she saw her mother and father curled around each other, their sides rising and falling in time with each other. As she twisted around, she could see into the apprentice den. Ravenpaw slept hauntingly, lashing out with unsheathed claws and tearing up her nest. _She's done that every night for the half moon I've been in the medicine den. _Blackpaw thought with an inward sigh. Every night she'd been able to get out of the den, she did and came and sat in the same spot, right between the warrior den and the apprentice den. Every night she would see Snowember and Crowweb sleeping together, and every night she'd see Ravenpaw fighting in her slumber.

Blackpaw sighed and let her eyes shift over to the ball two nests from Ravenpaw. _Duskpaw... _Blackpaw smiled so weakly you could hardly see it, but it was there. For the past half moon, Duskpaw had came to the medicine den after he finished his training and stayed with her until Ravenpaw came. Then he would leave, only to come back with a plump piece of prey they all shared. _My sweet Duskpaw. _Being with Duskpaw had given Blackpaw a better understand of how Ravenpaw felt with Cloudpelt. She knew they were young and inexperienced, but Blackpaw had paid close attention to how Snowember and Crowweb acted together. At times, they acted like kits again, bounding around camp and tackling each other, only to end their game with a nuzzle. Ravenpaw and Cloudpelt did that, too. Blackpaw would often sit beside Duskpaw and watch as Cloudpelt bounded after Ravenpaw, tackling her with a poorly faked growl and cuff her ear, only to get up with a laugh. Blackpaw could only smile at the scene. At time she resented the white warrior, for it felt like he had stolen Ravenpaw, but Blackpaw knew better. Ravenpaw was never stolen, and she had never left. Ravenpaw was still the same protective she-cat Blackpaw had loved since birth. They completed each other, and she knew without a doubt that Ravenpaw would never change that.

Having been lost in thought, Blackpaw hadn't noticed the figure behind her. She jumped in surprise after feeling a small weight on her shoulder. She whipped around to see familiar eyes peering at her, and she allowed herself to smile ever so slightly. It was Sunfeather.

Blackpaw watched as Sunfeather sat down, curling her tail around her three remaining legs, and letting her chest fall with a sigh of contentment. Blackpaw sat down beside her, feeling an overwhelming sense of comfort and understanding fall over her like a dream. Sunfeather had always had a presence that made her feel like she didn't have to do anything. She just had to sit and stare into the horizon, never once needing to say a word. Sunfeather understood her. It wasn't easy, because Blackpaw was aware that she was complex cat. Few could fully understand her. The whole clan tried to understand; tried to feel what she felt, but there were so few that understood. There were so few that could feel the abandonment and the wave of feeling alone that crashed upon her. Ravenpaw did. Ravenpaw felt everything Blackpaw felt, and Blackpaw felt everything Ravenpaw felt. It could be agonizing at times, but Blackpaw wouldn't dare trade it for anything. Sunfeather, too, understood. _Maybe it's because she's different; that she's missing something as well. _Blackpaw contemplated mentally.

They sat there for a long time; mentor and apprentice. They sat there in such a way that Blackpaw couldn't ponder how Sunfeather understood and knew exactly what to do; or not to do. She could only appreciate it. The she-cats sat there for rest of the night, fur touching ever so slightly. They stayed awake for rest of the night, being left alone by Lilyheart, who was on guard at the camp entrance. That time was for two outsiders finding a way inside.

** Congratulations to Fawndapple1359 for writing the longest review. You may message me and let me know what prize you want.**

**Also, I want to thank you all for keeping up with the story. Through the good and bad reviews, it has meant the world to me.**

**I would also greatly appreciate it if you all would pass the word around for this story. Thank you.**

**~Sunmist**


	19. Tired

_**Tired**_

"Ravenpaw!" Ashwillow bounded up. The apprentice turned with an ounce of confusion. "Brightrose wishes to see you," the deputy mewed. Instantly, Ravenpaw's confusion grew deeper. Ravenpaw nodded and flicked her tail farewell to Hazelfern and Silverrain. Another quarter moon had come and gone since the dog attack, and life was finally back to normal. Hazelfern had moved into the nursery, her stomach swollen with kits. Two sunrises ago had been the Gathering, where Ravenpaw had learned Goldpaw had been renamed Goldpetal, Brackenpaw was Brackenfang, and Robinflight was the deputy of RockClan. Fawnstar was expecting Tigerfang's kits, and all had been well. What was even better right now was that Blackpaw was completely healed and was out doing her apprentice assessment. Ravenpaw had been told that if she passed, Fallstar would give them their warrior names tomorrow at sunhigh.

As Ravenpaw padded away from the queens, she passed Blackpaw and Duskpaw sharing a vole. Sootheart and Creekfeather were resting in the corner of the camp sharing tongues. She couldn't help but smile ever so slightly at the scene. What made her purr was seeing Redflame and Skybird sitting in the center of camp. They'd been sharing a shrew and Redflame was now offering the last bite to Skybird before he began rasping his tongue over her shoulder. It was as clear as day the two had sparks between them. Ravenpaw wondered when they'd make their relationship completely public to the clans.

Ravenpaw pushed the thought away as she entered the medicine den. "Brightrose!" she called, standing with body in the middle of the medicine den entry.

"I'll be with you in a moment!"

Ravenpaw padded into the medicine den fully and sat down, her tail making a soft swishing sound as it swept across the ground. Ravenpaw looked around for a moment. She hadn't been in here since Brightrose had allowed Blackpaw back into the apprentice den. She sighed mentally and closed her eyes. She could hear Brightrose in the herb stores looking for everything that needed to be gathered. Leafbare was clearly here, and the medicine cats were behind on gathering necessary herbs. For the past half moon, Ravenpaw had woken up to freezing winds and frost dappling the territory. The trees stood naked throughout the forest. Their leaves sat on the ground, decaying. The beautiful scene of leaffall had officially departed, leaving uneasiness in its wake.

Ravenpaw's eyes fluttered open when hearing pawsteps come closer. Coming out of the crevice in the rock wall where the herbs were stored was small ginger medicine cat.

"Ravenpaw, I'd like to ask you for a favor," she mewed, jumping to the point.

"What is it?" Ravenpaw asked as she flicked her tail, trying to make an irritating fly retreat.

"I need more yarrow. I didn't notice earlier and Sageleaf is already out gathering catmint and horsetail," Brightrose mewed. The she-cat looked as if she were filled with panic.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Ravenpaw mewed in her sweetest tone, trying to bring some sense of calmness to the older she-cat. Brightrose's muzzle was speckled with gray, and Ravenpaw knew it would soon be time for her to move to the elder's den. _She won't move until leafbare is over with, though. Brightrose wouldn't dare do that. _Ravenpaw thought.

"Thank you," the medicine cat breathed. Ravenpaw nodded, already on her paws. With a quick smile, she padded out of the den. As she walked through the camp, she dipped her head to the warriors that were still in camp. Most were on hunting or border patrols. As she passed the elder den, she peered inside quickly to see Smalltail sleeping in his nest. He was all alone in there. Completely alone. Blueflower's nest had been moved out some time ago. Smalltail had been semi-distant recently because of the removal, but Ashwillow had spent a lot more time with him, which seemed to put him to ease.

Ravenpaw exited the camp with her tail and head high, and continued on that way for a little while before her tail dropped and her eyes began to sag. She hadn't slept well for moons. Every night, it was the same nightmare. Barbs danced above her head as her name was whispered loudly. The sound echoed all over, and Ravenpaw chased after it, for it was Blackpaw's voice every time. Every time it was Blackpaw calling for her, and every time Ravenpaw failed her. She arrived in time to see the barbs rocket down to wrap around Blackpaw's still body like a spider spinning its web around a fly. As quickly as the scene was there, it disintegrates into a picture perfect scene of three kits romping over a white hill. As clear as day, there is a kit that looks exactly like Blackpaw, and then it's gone to a storm. Rain poured as lightning snapped across the sky like a whip and thunder pierced through the air like a monster racing down a Thunderpath. The sound was loud and overran everything else. Bodies were everywhere, and the only thing Ravenpaw could do was pray to wake up. When she finally did, she'd find her nest shredded all around her, and would have to rebuild it the next morning. It had become routine.

As the she-cat continued away from camp, her pace got slower until she finally came to a halt. Walking had become a task. She felt drained when hunting, and border patrols made her muscles ache. She did her best to stay awake and act alive, but most of the time, she felt hollow and tired. Trying to convince every one that she was awake and fine only made her more tired. She sat down and just listened to the forest. To her left, she heard something ruffle under the decaying leaves.

"_Hush. It'll hear."_

Ravenpaw stood up and started towards the leaf. Instantly, two mice ran away, and against everything her body told her, she slammed a paw down on the back of one, snapping it's neck, and bounded after the other.

"_No!"_

She chased the mouse, ignoring the squeaky protest. Her paws thundering on the forest floor and leaves crunched underneath her paws, but she didn't give up. The mouse was quick, but it was also plump, and BurnClan would need all the prey they could get. With a strenuous leap, Ravenpaw landed right over the mouse and bit down on the back of its neck. With a sigh, she picked it up and carried it back to where she'd left the other dead body. She buried the two mice at the base of an old spruce tree and sighed inwardly. She looked at the small mound of dirt over the prey, and just stared. That's all she could do. "I must be mousebrained," she whispered. She shook her head, not wanting to give it any more thought, and started away from the tree, having given up on a break. It had become clear she wasn't going to get any rest. Right now, she just needed to get yarrow for Brightrose and get back to camp.

**-X-**

"Hey."

Ravenpaw turned to see Snowember behind her. She smiled weakly at her mother, patting the ground with her tail in invitation for her to sit. Snowember did with a blink of her shining eyes. "Have you seen Blackpaw yet?" Snowember asked.

"Yeah. Sunfeather said she did great and left to report back to Fallstar. I think Blackpaw went to the elders' den to see Smalltail," Ravenpaw replied with a yawn.

"Looks like someone is tired," Snowember mewed gently.

"Just a little," Ravenpaw lied, laying her head on her paws. She'd made it back to camp just before sunhigh with a mouthful of yarrow, and had to go back out to get the mice she'd caught. By the time she was done, it was sunhigh. Just as she'd arrived with the freshkill, she had to go on border patrol with Lilyheart and Ashwillow. Thankfully, all was well at the border, but Ashwillow decided to stop and hunt on the way back, and they didn't get back until sundown.

"Go to sleep, my brave little Ravenpaw. You'll need your rest," Snowember mewed, her eyes pricked with worry.

"Alright," Ravenpaw whispered with a large yawn and stood up. She felt pain shoot through her legs and back and forced herself not to groan.

Snowember stood up as well and licked Ravenpaw on the head. "Sleep well," she mewed lovingly.

"Sleep well," Ravenpaw replied, nuzzled her chin for a moment, and turned away, going to her nest. She laid down, her head angled towards the den entrance. She saw Crowweb pad up to Snowember and nuzzle her before looking into the apprentice den. Ravenpaw smiled weakly at him, expecting him to smile back and pad away. Instead, to her surprise, he padded into the den, over to her nest, and licked her on the head.

"Good night, Ravenpaw. Sleep well, and may SpiritClan walk with you as you sleep," the black tom mewed in his ragged, rough voice. Ravenpaw closed her eyes at his words.

"Love you," she murmured.

"And I love you," Crowweb mewed. Ravenpaw listened as he retreated from the den.

She laid there for a while, eyes closed, listening to the sounds of the quieting camp. She heard Blackpaw and Duskpaw come into the den and go to their nests, and soon, listening to Blackpaw's quiet breathing and Duskpaw's snoring, Ravenpaw slipped into sleep.

**-X-**

"Ravenpaw."

Ravenpaw opened her eyes frantically and started bounding forward.

"Blackpaw! Blackpaw!" She yowled. The barbs overhead wiggled endlessly, making the fur along her spine prick with fear. Ravenpaw ran as fast as she could. She wouldn't lose Blackpaw. Not this time!

As she ran, the dark around her became light, and the barbs began withering away, ceasing their movement. She skidded to a halt as the growing light became blinding, and she closed her eyes.

"Ravenpaw."

Ravenpaw took quick, deep breaths, and opened one eye. In wonder, she opened the other and looked around. _I know this place. _She thought. She moved her head and faced forward, seeing a beautiful white she-cat with unfinished golden circled lined with black on her pelt.

"Whiteleopard?"


	20. Soon

_**Soon**_

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten me."

"It's really you?" Ravenpaw breathed. Moons ago, she'd been visited by this very cat. She'd thought Whiteleopard had just been a dream... but now, she was here. Again.

"Of course, brave one," Whiteleopard mewed as she padded closer.

"Wait, why? Why are you here?" Ravenpaw asked slowly.

"The time is coming," Whiteleopard mewed.

_The time is coming? _Ravenpaw thought. "What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"As the cold falls in silent darkness, one will be chosen to save the setting sun, but be warned, for the light will go dark and thorns will sting, leaving only when the black bird falls silent."

"You said that last time," Ravenpaw mewed.

"And now I've said it again," Whiteleopard mewed.

"But why?" Ravenpaw asked. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Because they're coming, Ravenpaw."

"Who is coming?"

"All will be revealed soon enough," Whiteleopard mewed and began to fade.

"No! Don't leave! Not yet! I have too many other questions!" Ravenpaw yowled.

"You may pick one to have answered by me. The others you will have to find out by yourself, brave one," Whiteleopard mewed.

_Brave one? Why do you keep calling me that? _Ravenpaw asked, her ears flattening. She thought for a long time before she met Whiteleopard's gaze. "You keep repeating this thing-" she started.

"It is not just a thing, brave one. It is a prophecy. I would have thought you'd figured that out by now," Whiteleopard mewed.

"Fine, you keep repeating this prophecy, but I don't understand why. Why do you keep saying it to me? I'm nothing special," Ravenpaw restarted, finishing the question with true curiosity. Slowly, she saw Whiteleopard turn solid again and sit down.

"Ravenpaw, have you ever been told about the night of your birth?" the SpiritClan she-cat asked.

"Once; Fallstar told me it was a blessed night."

"Oh, it was. I watched that night. We all did," Whiteleopard mewed.

"What do you mean that you all did?" Ravenpaw asked, sitting down and tilting her head to the side.

"All of SpiritClan gathered to watch the birth of the blessed ones," Whiteleopard responded.

"So it's true? Blackpaw and I were blessed?" Ravenpaw mewed. She worded it like a question, but honestly, it wasn't aimed at Whiteleopard. Right now Ravenpaw was just trying to figure out if all this was real or not.

"You have a destiny greater than anyone could imagine," Whiteleopard mewed.

"Wait, Whiteleopard, please. I have one more question. I need to know the answer," Ravenpaw mewed. Whiteleopard hesitated momentarily before bowing her head. "When you say Blackpaw and I were born on a blessed night... well, does that mean that she's part of the prophecy, too?" Ravenpaw asked.

"All will be revealed," Whiteleopard replied ominously. "But now I must bid you farewell. Until next time," she mewed. "And remember, brave one, you are never alone." And with that, Whiteleopard stood and walked away, becoming transparent and eventually disappearing as she went.

Ravenpaw sighed, feeling abandoned. _The blessed ones... Blackpaw has to be a part of this. But what part does she play? _She wondered and said the prophecy on her head. _The black bird falls silent. Black bird... _Her eyes widened. _Ravens! Ravens are black birds! _Her pelt pricked. _But what did Whiteleopard mean when she said the black bird will fall silent?_


	21. Closer

_**Closer**_

As Blackpaw opened her eyes to a bright white light, she blinked rapidly and backed up, trying to escape the blinding lights. She groaned, her blue orbs burning, but the more she stood there, the more her eyes adjusted. She sighed as she opened her eyes fully, looking around. Everything was quiet. No. Not quiet. It was _silent_. There was nothing. "Hello!" She called.

"Blackpaw."

The BurnClan apprentice whipped around to see a white she-cat standing in front of her. Instantly, she recognized her. She calmed a little, but curiosity pricked from her toes to the tip of her tail.

"What am I doing here?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me."

Blackpaw watched the she-cat as she sat down, stars dancing on her pelt. Slowly, Blackpaw did the same, inspecting the white earth beneath her paws.

"No, I haven't forgotten you, Whiteleopard," Blackpaw mewed slowly. As she met Whiteleopard's gaze, her heartbeat quickened and she listened to her paced breathing.

"Have you forgotten what I told you last time, my sweet one?" Whiteleopard asked. Before Blackpaw could reply, Whiteleopard continued. "As the cold falls in silent darkness, one will be chosen to save the setting sun, but be warned, for the light will go dark and thorns will sting, leaving only when the black bird falls silent."

"I remember. I still don't understand, though," Blackpaw answered. The fact she could hear the SpiritClan warrior excited her, but Whiteleopard's voice was calming and soothing, like that of a queen telling her kits good night.

"They're coming. They're close," Whiteleopard mewed.

"Who?" Blackpaw was completely lost.

"They'll be here soon, and you must be ready for the path that lies ahead," Whiteleopard seemed to be ignoring Blackpaw's questions.

"Whiteleopard, who is coming? Why are they coming?"

"As the cold falls in silent darkness, one will be chosen to save the setting sun, but be warned, for the light will go dark and thorns will sting, leaving only when the black bird falls silent," Whiteleopard repeated.

_As the cold falls in silent darkness, one will be chosen to save the setting sun, but be warned, for the light will go dark and thorns will sting, leaving only when the black bird falls silent. _Blackpaw thought. _One will be chosen? But be warned, for the light will go dark and thorns will sting? I don't understand! And what does she mean when she talks about the black bird falling silent? _Blackpaw wondered, and her pelt pricked. _Black bird? Ravenpaw? Is Ravenpaw part of this to?_

"Is Ravenpaw part of this? Is she part of the prophecy?" Blackpaw asked.

"You shall find out soon enough," Whiteleopard mewed. "But I must bid you farewell, now, sweet one."

"But I have so many questions!" Blackpaw yowled.

"You may ask one," Whiteleopard mewed. "The rest will be up to you to answer." Blackpaw flattened her ears. She thought long and hard before speaking.

"Why me? Why am I so different? I don't understand why you give someone like me a prophecy like this," Blackpaw mewed. From the look on Whiteleopard's face, she knew the she-cat understood what she meant.

"Sweet one, you have been faced with many obstacles. There are many things that will be left unanswered and misunderstood, but you are blessed. So very, very blessed," Whiteleopard mewed.

"What do you mean?" Blackpaw almost whimpered. She just didn't understand!

She stared at Whiteleopard, silently pleading for an explanation. Thankfully, Whiteleopard obliged.

"The night you were born, all of SpiritClan gathered to watch. There had been moons of dry weather and the nursery lay silent, for your clan had been without kits. That night, we lost many warriors as they leaped across the sky. The Forgotten go to a sacred part of SpiritClan where they stay, their names never spoken to the living."

"The Forgotten?" Blackpaw asked, puzzled.

"The memories that lived within the clan left behind die, and when that happens the forgotten cat must go to a different part of SpiritClan. They no longer have to watch over the clan. They can spend rest of eternity at peace, feeling no burden of meeting a new SpiritClan member or revealing a prophecy. They may be at peace," Whiteleopard explained. Blackpaw gawked in awe, completely bewildered. "The night you were born, many of the Forgotten moved on. In one night, the dry weather ended, and kits were brought to the clans again. You and the brave one were gifted that night with a light unspoken of. Forever, you shall be the blessed ones, for when SpiritClan saw you, we knew you were good."

Blackpaw still didn't understand why she was the way she was. As if understanding, Whiteleopard continued.

"It does not matter what you lack, because, Blackpaw, you are more than anything you could think of," Whiteleopard mewed and bent down so they were eye level. "Blackpaw, you are _good_. You are bound by heart, soul, and sight to what means the most to you."

_Ravenpaw means the most to me. _Blackpaw thought and then tilted her head. "What do you meant that I'm bounded by sight?" She asked.

"I said one question. I have given you three. The rest you will answer in due time," Whiteleopard purred as she stood up. "I must go now, but remember, you are never alone." With that, the she-cat left with stars dancing on her fur.

**-X-**

Blackpaw jolted awake to see a pair of green eyes staring at her. _Ravenpaw. _She thought, but didn't speak. As if hearing her thoughts, the orbs disappeared, only to come back a heartbeat later. Ravenpaw had just blinked. Blackpaw sighed and laid her head on her nest. All was silent.


	22. When the Cold Falls

_**When the Cold Falls …**_

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Great Stone for a clan meeting!" Fallstar's mighty yowl rang around the clearing.

Ravenpaw and Blackpaw had been sitting outside the apprentice den with Duskpaw and Cloudpelt. The wind was frigid, and everyone was forcing themselves not to shake. Gently, Cloudpelt licked a small tuft of fur on Ravenpaw's head down flat with a purr while Duskpaw smiled sweetly at Blackpaw. Slowly, the four made their way through the slowly gathering clan up to the front where Crowweb and Snowember were already seated. Redflame sat beside Snowember with Skybird at his side, and Sunfeather sat by Crowweb.

Cloudpelt sat down beside Skybird, and Ravenpaw sat down beside him. Naturally, Blackpaw sat right beside Ravenpaw, Duskpaw at her side. Excitedly, Ravenpaw glanced over her shoulder to see Silverrain sitting outside the nursery with Swiftheart Cinderkit, Fernkit, Emberkit, and Thistlekit were at their parents' paws. Hazelfern sat to the left of the nursery with Birchcry, who looked at Ravenpaw and dipped his head approvingly, a small smile on his face. Ravenpaw grinned back and moved her eyes to the elder den. Ashwillow and Smalltail were there, and Ravenpaw couldn't help but smile more. Ashwillow had gotten a lot closer with her father since Blueflower had passed away.

Lilyheart was looking at Blackpaw, who Duskpaw was still looking at affectionately. All around, the clan sat, ears pricked and smiles on their faces. This was always a great time. Even now, with the clouds beginning to cover the sun and the air cold enough to make the water freeze.

"Fourteen moons ago, I stood on this very rock, staring down at two kits ready to be made apprentices. Now, I get to stare down at two beautiful full grown she-cats now ready to be made warriors," Fallstar mewed, ending with a loud purr. "Blackpaw, Ravenpaw, please step forward."

The matching she-cats stood up in sync and padded closer to the Great Stone. Ravenpaw could see Blackpaw focusing on Fallstar, almost not blinking, but a smile was on her face. Ravenpaw had woken up last night to see Blackpaw jolt awake. Neither had truly fallen back asleep, but all the tiredness has drained away as they stepped forward to be renamed.

"I, Fallstar, leader of BurnClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Blackpaw, Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Ravenpaw and Blackpaw mewed in perfect time with one another.

"Then by the powers of SpiritClan, I give you your warrior names. Blackpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Blackdove. SpiritClan honors your patience and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of BurnClan," Fallstar mewed and touched her muzzle to Blackdove's bowed head. She turned to Ravenpaw. "Ravenpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Ravenfrost. SpiritClan honors your bravery and agility, and we welcome you as a full warrior of BurnClan," Fallstar mewed and rested her muzzle on Ravenfrost's head.

"Blackdove! Ravenfrost! Blackdove! Ravenfrost!" The clan chanted. As Ravenfrost looked around, she could see her clanmate's breath in the air, but their eyes shone with adoration and glee. Ravenfrost purred as they got to their paws and began to gather around the new warriors, congratulating them each in their turn. When Cloudpelt looked at Ravenfrost, he bent down and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and looked at him.

"I love you, too," she whispered. Cloudpelt grinned and nuzzled her before backing away, allowing more of the clan to come around. Snowember and Crowweb nuzzled each of their kits, pride in their eyes.

As the ceremony ended and the clan began to disperse, Ravenfrost looked at Blackdove. The she-cat looked lost in thought, but when noticing the stare, smiled. Ravenfrost purred and touched her nose to Blackdove's. They were warriors. They were finally warriors. And they were made warriors together. That was the greatest gift either could have received.

**-X-**

"It is time for your vigil," Ashwillow mewed as the sunlight began to fade. Ravenfrost looked over and nodded before standing. Blackdove looked between the two before standing up as well and following Ravenfrost to the camp entrance. They sat down and stared out into BurnClan territory as the other cats disappeared into their dens. _Duskpaw will be cold tonight. _Ravenfrost thought as she glanced over at the tom. Even though he was younger, he was now bigger than both Ravenfrost and Blackdove. He'd be cold tonight, though, alone in the apprentice den. Ravenfrost sighed inwardly before looking back out at the clan territory. She flicked her ear, listening to the soft forest sounds.

An owl hooted every now and then, and the crickets chirped. In the distance, she could hear bats screeching as they left Echoing Caves, where they'd been calling home. She could hear Great Falls, thundering like a storm. The torrent fell into Great Pool, where PoolClan's territory began. Ravenfrost remembered seeing Blueflower and Berrypaw fall over the edge that day. The single most tragic day of her life. Losing those two didn't compare to anything that had happened. Sure, she'd been missing sleep. Sure, she'd been hearing things. Sure, she had stood witness to Blackdove getting attacked by the dog, but to her right, Blackdove stood up straight, ears pricked. She was still alive. _Blackdove... _Ravenfrost thought as she looked up at the sky. _Whiteleopard, I don't understand. You sent me the prophecy, and you spoke of the black bird, but I'm confused now. I am the raven... but my sister, she is the black dove. Who is the black bird you were talking about? _She asked silently and lowered her head so she could see the forest again. _Who will fall silent? _With those thoughts, Ravenfrost's eyes focused on a small thing falling out of the air. It landed on her nose and wet it. _Snow. _She thought and looked up. All around, small snowflakes were falling. The she-cat looked over and gazed at Blackdove, who seemed enthralled by the beauty of the white flecks. They both cracked a small grin at each other and turned to the forest. That night, the cold fell.


	23. Silent Darkness

_**Silent Darkness**_

Blackdove opened her eyes and blinked against the weak dawn light. In the horizon, she could see the sun just peaking over. It was still remotely dark. She yawned and stood, stretching. _Wait... I opened my eyes. _She froze. _I fell asleep! _She screeched mentally and stood up straight. She took a deep breath, trying to clear her head, but a wretched stench filled her nostrils. _I know that smell. _She froze again and looked to her left. "Ra-" she stopped. Ravenfrost should have been standing there. Yes, she should have, but she wasn't. "Ravenfrost?" Blackdove broke her vigil. Panic rippled through her. She bounded out of the territory and looked around. Maybe Ravenfrost had heard something and was just outside of camp. No. Blackdove ran into camp and to the dirtplace. Ravenfrost wasn't there. She ran to the elder's den and peeked in. Only Smalltail was there. She dashed to the center of the clearing. She looked around frantically. _No. No. No! _She screeched mentally and let out a loud wail.

Her head snapped to the side to see movement in the warrior's den. She ran to the entrance to see Cloudpelt waking up. He lifted his head and blinked tiredly at Blackdove. He tilted his head in curiosity before yawning. Blackdove lashes her tail, her eyes wide, as she tossed her head towards the camp entrance, unable to speak.

As if Cloudpelt understood, he got to his paws and padded out of the den, trying not to wake up anyone else, though they were already aroused from Blackdove's cry.

Blackdove turned to see that Cloudpelt had halted in the middle of the clearing. He turned to Blackdove, not saying a word, but his eyes said it all. "Where is she? Where is Ravenfrost?" They cried. Blackdove could only shake her head. _I don't know. I don't know! I fell asleep! _She replied mentally, but didn't dare say the words aloud.

"Ravenfrost!" Cloudpelt yowled. Out of the corner of her eye, Blackdove could see cats stirring in their nests. "Ravenfrost!" Cloudpelt screeched. More cats stirred. Finally, Cloudpelt sounded the alarm. "Ravenfrost is missing!" He yowled the words Blackdove should have said. That was enough to make the clan wake up.

Duskpaw padded out of the apprentice den tiredly.

Snowember and Crowweb barged out of the warriors den, now wide awake. Redflame followed just behind Ashwillow. The deputy ran to the center of the clearing and looked around. Blackdove could see her thinking rapidly. Blackdove, still unable to speak, flicked her tail and bounded to the camp entrance. The warriors tilted their heads, and Ashwillow followed. She scented the air, and instantly, Blackdove saw her fur rise.

"Dog!"

At Ashwillow's call, rest of the clan emerged from their dens. Birchcry and Swiftheart bounded into the nursery to check on their families, while Fallstar bounded onto Great Stone and stood up tall, trying to calm BurnClan. It wasn't working, though. Everyone was in a panic. Lilyheart ran up to Duskpaw protectively. Redflame nosed Sunfeather back into the warrior's den, Skybird at his side.

Crowweb stood beside Cedarclaw, who was sniffing the ground like a hound. Cedarclaw was the best tracker in the clan.

Snowember stood beside Blackdove, checking her for any wounds. _I don't understand. How is it possible? How could the dog have gotten so close? _She wondered and looked over at the camp entrance. There was no blood on the snow that had fallen the night before, but there were small paws leading away from camp. She looked up and stared at Cedarclaw, who had Featherfur on one side and Crowweb on the other. They were listening to Ashwillow, who was talking so quickly, Blackdove couldn't understand.

Quickly, the deputy turned and started calling off names. Rowanleap, Redflame, Skybird, Creekfeather, and Sootheart bounded up. Rowanleap was nodding, but then froze. Duskpaw bounded up and stood beside his mentor. Rowanleap stared at his son before turning back to Ashwillow, his ears flattening a little. He nodded again and bounded over to Cedarclaw's group. Quickly, Cedarclaw and Rowanleap padded out of camp with Featherfur and Crowweb.

Ashwillow turned back and started talking to Redflame, who nodded as well and led Skybird, Duskpaw, Creekfeather, and Sootheart out of camp. The deputy then turned and Blackdove could see her eyes flicking to each cat left in camp.

Snowember had moved to talk to Cloudpelt.

Sunfeather padded out of the warriors den and glanced around.

Swiftheart and Birchcry sat diligently outside of the nursery.

Brightrose and Sageleaf were sitting right outside the medicine den.

Smalltail was bristling at the camp entrance. He and Ravenfrost had been so close.

Fallstar was approaching Ashwillow.

Blackdove didn't realize she'd been shaking until Lilyheart padded up to her side and rested her tail on her back. Blackdove looked at her, her lip quivering. "I know," Lilyheart whispered. Blackdove was scared. She was very, very scared. _Ravenfrost. Where are you?_


	24. The Setting Sun

_**The Setting Sun**_

She woke up with a moan. Her whole body was aching and her head throbbed.

"_She's awake."_

"_Hush, don't be too loud."_

"_This is stupid. A cat? You think a _cat _can help us?"_

Unfamiliar voices echoed in her ears. Slowly, the she-cat lifted her head, her eyes narrowed at the dim light. She took a deep breath, not expecting the overwhelming scent to fill her nostrils. Ravenfrost's eyes widened and she sat up straight as she instantly began to bristle. She looked around, trying to find a tree tall enough to climb, but as she looked around at the forest place, almost all the trees had vanished, leaving only stumps.

"_Get out there."_

Ravenfrost heard a deep voice and then a white she-wolf with one gray ear and three gray paws stepped out from a large fern bush. The warrior hissed and spat, unsheathing her claws.

"Do not fear me."

Ravenfrost was forced to fall silent. _It talked. It talked!_

"My name is Luna, and I assure you that I am a friend. I mean you no harm, Ravenfrost."

"How do you know my name?" Ravenfrost asked, her voice shaking. She had a lot of questions, but she was still in shock. That was all she could think of.

"Because I had a dream," Luna replied. _A dream? A dream about what? You eating me? _Ravenfrost exclaimed. Her eyes flicked back and forth, and seeing an oak tree not too far in the distance, Ravenfrost looked back at the she-wolf, met her blue gaze, and ran. "Ravenfrost!" She could hear Luna calling from behind her.

As Ravenfrost ran, she heard the sound of someone following her, their thundering pawsteps thudding in her ears. With a leap, she catapulted herself to the tree trunk and clambered up.

"Thorn! Get away from her!" The deep voice sounded again.

As Ravenfrost reached a high tree limb, she dug in all eighteen claws and dared herself to look down. On the ground, a dark russet wolf with green eyes was facing a large, jet black male.

"That is no way we treat a guest," The black male snarled.

"I wasn't going to hurt her. I was just going to catch her." Ravenfrost froze. _I've heard that voice. _She thought as she stared at the russet canine. _But where?_

"Get back to rest of the group," the large ordered, and Ravenfrost watched as the russet wolf, who had been called Thorn, retreated. His movements were jagged, and he didn't seem happy. At the sound of a clearing throat, Ravenfrost's eyes slipped back to what seemed to be the leader. "Ravenfrost, please, my name is Link. I won't hurt you."

Ravenfrost curled her lip back and hissed. She watched as Link looked behind him at an approaching she-wolf. It was Luna.

"Ravenfrost, please, hear us out," Luna barked.

"This is completely mousebrained," Ravenfrost muttered under her breath. "Get away from me!" She spat loudly.

"Please, you're the chosen one," Luna begged. _The chosen one... _Ravenfrost froze, unable to breathe any longer. _As the cold falls in silent darkness, one will be chosen to save the setting sun, but be warned, for the light will go dark and thorns will sting, leaving only when the black bird falls silent. One will be chosen. _She shook her head and drew in a deep, sharp breath.

"Ravenfrost, we are not going to hurt you. To prove it, I'm going to let you see every single one of our pack. They are all scared, brave one, but they don't mean you any harm," Link spoke up again.

"Fern! Flair! Star! Bliss! Arrow! Thorn!" Luna started calling off names. Ravenfrost's eyes moved to the four wolves emerging from the bushed. A russet colored she-wolf walked beside the dark russet wolf that had chased her earlier. "Ravenfrost, this is Flair, and as you've already met, Thorn."

Ravenfrost watched as a small gray she-wolf padded out next.

"This is Fern. She's the youngest of our pack," Link said.

Next, a white she-wolf with a torn ear and black spot on her flank in the shape of a star walked out beside a black she-wolf with a white mark on her forehead. Both had beautiful matching green eyes.

"This is Star," Luna said, pointing her nose to the white wolf, "and Bliss." She tossed her head in the direction of the black one. "They are the only two surviving pups Link and I have." Luna's voice was dripping with sorrow as she spoke.

"And last but not least, Arrow," Link said as strongly as he could as a brown she-wolf with pale gray markings appeared. Her hazel eyes were dull, and her snout was marked with silver fur, betraying how old this wolf was. "Together, we've survived," Link explained.

"We are the last of Dusk Pack," Luna whispered. _The setting sun. _The thought pierced through Ravenfrost's mind like ice. _It can't be. SpiritClan, you've led me to my death! These are our enemies! Dogs! And not just any dogs! Huge dogs! These are wolves! _Her mind was whirling.

After a long while of thinking, avoiding looking at the pack, Ravenfrost let her eyes move directly to Luna. "You said you had a dream. What was it about?" She asked darkly.

"I heard a voice. It was screaming a name, but I couldn't tell what. I chased after it, but as I ran, things began to fade. I could no longer hear the voice, and it was raining. I was surrounded by a full, green forest. It was just like what we use to see before those things came. The forest was being flooded with red water, and as quickly as the green forest was there, it, too, faded. The rain became snow, and the forest became stone, and I was completely and utterly alone. And then this cat came," Luna's eyes had grown distant, as if she were reliving the dream, and was saying everything she was seeing. "A cat came, but it wasn't a normal cat. It was large, as big as me; maybe bigger. It was white, with incomplete golden spots lined with black. She didn't stay long, but she told me something. Something that has filled my mind for many moons now."

All eyes were on Luna as she spoke. Ravenfrost could only think of her own dreams. The crimson water flooding a once full forest. Right before her eyes, the forest became stone, the rain became snow, and there was a loud crash. The noise... it was so loud!

"She said I had to wait until the cold fell during the time of silent darkness. That's when the chosen one wold be revealed to save the setting sun. She warned me though, that the light will go dark and the sharp one will sting, leaving when the black bird fell silent."

"...when the black birds falls silent," Ravenfrost said in perfect sync with the wolf. _Whiteleopard, please, no. _She begged silently.

"So it's true." Ravenfrost, for the first time, heard Arrow speak. The she-wolf's voice was ragged and dull. It even reflected how old she was. "The black bird has come."

"This is a _cat_! Have you all forgotten that?" Thorn barked loudly.

"Show some respect. This is what our ancestors have chosen. Ravenfrost is the one who will save our setting sun," Link snapped. Thorn glared at him before sitting back.

"Luna, you said that the forest in your dream looked like your home before they came. Who is _they_?" Ravenfrost asked slowly, trying to ignore Thorn and Link. She was just trying to figure out the prophecy now. She and Luna had shared the same dream, and the same prophecy. As much as Ravenfrost didn't want to accept it, her being here was no coincidence. This was where her life had led. This is where Whiteleopard wanted her.

"They're hairless monsters that walk on their hind legs," Luna answered, blinking her eyes. The vacant stare dispersed and she was now focused on the cat.

_Hairless monster that walk on their hind legs? _Ravenfrost thought. "You mean Twolegs?"

"What are Two legs?" Ravenfrost looked over to see that the she-wolf named Bliss had spoken. If Bliss hadn't been a wolf, and Ravenfrost hadn't been scared to the point of shaking in her skin, she may have smiled. Bliss's voice was sweet and soothing, like that of a small kit. _She sounds like Berrypaw. _Ravenfrost thought.

"A Twoleg," Ravenfrost made sure to point out that the word Twoleg didn't have a break in between the syllables, "is exactly what Luna said. They're hairless monsters that walk on their hind legs. They have five long toes on their front paws, and stand up tall. They also wear weird things on their backs. I suppose it's because they have no fur, and get cold. The get eaten by big things we call monsters that take them places on a thing we call a Thunderpath. It's like a black, hot, stinky river." Ravenfrost explained it, almost forgetting she was talking to sworn enemies to the whole cat species.

"That's exactly what they are," Luna breathed quietly. "And you say they're called _Two legs_?"

"They're Twolegs. One word," Ravenfrost answered shortly, digging her claws in deeper into the wood.

"Twolegs," Luna said.

"Twolegs," Bliss echoed.

"Twolegs." Before Ravenfrost could blink, her ears were filled with the sound of all the wolves saying the word. While they were distracted, Ravenfrost climbed to the next highest branch of the tree. She stopped, though, and turned to look back down.

"Luna, you said you heard my name in a dream, but you never said it when you were telling me about the dream," she mewed.

"The large cat showed me you. She said your name was Ravenkit, and that you would be our fate," Luna explained.

"Raven_kit_? I haven't been Ravenkit in moons," Ravenfrost lashed her tail. "I'll ask again: how do you know my name?" Her voice was dark and rough, filled with anger and confusion.

"The large cat showed me you, said your name, and I have had Thorn watching you since," Luna admitted, hanging her head in shame. "He came back two night ago, and then I left to your home. Last night I heard you be named something new; be named Ravenfrost. I knew it was time after the snow began to fall." _When the cold falls in silent darkness. It snowed... on the night of my vigil. _Ravenfrost's fur began to prickle.

"What do you want from me?" Ravenfrost asked quickly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Luna asked, taking one step towards the tree. Ravenfrost watched her. "We want you to show us where we're going. We want you to save us from the Twolegs."


	25. Bounded Sight

_**Bounded Sight**_

Blackdove crawled under large bushes, trying to stay silent. She ducked her head under a limb lined with thorns all the way around. They raked at her back and felt like they were grabbing at her ears as they pricked and tore the skin, drawing small drops of blood. A strong scent filled her nose and she scowled to herself. It was bitter and foul, and flooded over her like the realization that Ravenfrost was missing. There had been patrols, but the only thing they found was the scent trail of dogs and the large pawprints they left behind. It made Blackdove shutter, but she didn't think of that now. _I'm going to find you. No matter what, I will always find you. _She thought of her sister and a flame was kindled in the pit of her stomach. _I will not give up on you._

The she-cat slipped out from beneath the bushes and stood up straight as she walked. This territory was strange. Blackdove wasn't in BurnClan anymore. Actually, she wasn't in any clan territory. Not PoolClan, or RockClan, or AirClan. This land was foreign and confused her, but she put one paw in front of the other and continued on. As she padded forward, she realized there was hardly any shelter. It's like all the trees had vanished, leaving behind mere stumps.

After a while, she halted, her body completely frozen. In front of her emerged a white dog with a gray ear and three gray paws from a fern bush. Blackdove was so taken by surprise she didn't even bristle. Her eyes flicked around and saw a tree. Quickly, she ran to the side and felt the earth shake beneath her as she was followed. Her heart pounded and she felt like she was ready to die. She could feel the hot breath brushing her fur the wrong way as it hit her spine, making her skin crawl. With a tremendous effort, she lifted her front paws off the ground and launched herself from the ground. As she felt the bark hit her pads, she dug in with her claws and pulled herself up as swiftly as she could possibly muster. The tree was small, but she didn't care. It was a _tree _with _branches_. She'd never seen such a barren wasteland, and was grateful for the tree as she got to a branch out of reach.

She looked back down to see a russet colored dog at the base of a tree. It was bigger than any dog she'd ever seen though. Then it hit her: it wasn't just a dog. This monster was a wolf. She'd never seen a wolf before, but she'd heard stories of the great panther, a loner named Banshee, who battled one to save her cub. Though the wolf, Ravage, won, the cub was safe, and later became the leader of PantherClan. The elders spoke of how big this wolf was, and that when Banshee's cub was grown, he came back and defeated Ravage. At the last second, though, he showed mercy. The wolf was exiled to unknown lands to live out his days alone. His kin, his kin's kin, and all the generations to come would be forced to stay away from the Great Clans.

Now, she was staring down at that very enemy, sworn to live alone in ancient times. Her chest heaved with fear as she sucked in deep breaths. At the base of the trunk appeared a black wolf, larger than the one who had chased her. The she-cat watched as the wolves talked, and the russet one retreated after a short time, his head ducked and his ears flat.

She stared as the black wolf turned to her and began to talk, but she couldn't hear a word he said. The warrior was paralyzed with fear as she stared at it all. She could feel the crisp air touch her skin where her fur had been blown the wrong way from the wolf's breath.

She focused on his face as he talked. His eyes were strange. It's almost as if they shone with- no, that's not possible. Right? They couldn't shine with _kindness_, could they? But that emotion seemed so vibrant and real the she-cat was almost forced to believe it was true. Then she noticed his lips move in an all too familiar formation. He said the single name that made her heart ache. Ravenfrost.

Chills ran down her spine as the images began to slip away, and her vision became more narrow. She began to grow even more fearful as the scene completely disappeared and she was left in a dark place.

In the distance, though, a small light appeared. Blackdove blinked her eyes as it grew brighter and the fear began to disperse as a familiar face appeared.

"Whiteleopard."

"Blackdove, my sweet one, you have come," Whiteleopard mewed as the stars that danced on her pelt illuminated the area.

"What was that?" Blackdove asked, looking around.

"What was what?" Whiteleopard cooed.

Blackdove, not looking at the she-cat yet, began to tell her of the strange place she'd been. How the trees were gone and the wolves were on the prowl, and how one had said Ravenfrost's name. "It's not real, though, right?" When she turned back to face the SpiritClan cat, she noticed a small, knowing grin on her face. "What?" Blackdove demanded.

Whiteleopard looked around, as if she were trying to see if anyone else was around. When realizing there wasn't, in a hushed voice she asked, "Don't you see?"

"See what?" Blackdove asked, her voice a little lower than it had been before. If Whiteleopard was being quiet, there must be something she didn't want anyone else to hear.

"The rest of SpiritClan believe it to be wise for you to find it out on your own, but you have a right to know," Whiteleopard began and flicked her tail. "It's called Bounded Sight. Do you recall me telling you that the night you and your sister were born, you were blessed?" Whiteleopard asked.

"Yes, I remember," Blackdove answered slowly.

"Bounded Sight was your blessing. Whatever you saw, sweet one, was exactly what she saw. The place you saw is where she is."

"Bounded Sight?" Blackdove breathed, shaking her head. "So, I can see what Ravenfrost sees?"

"Yes."

_Then she's alive! _Blackdove thought, her eyes brightening, but her joy faltered. _But for how long? _If Blackdove just saw wolves, that meant Ravenfrost had seen them too. That meant Ravenfrost was really there. "Can Ravenfrost see what I can?" Blackdove asked.

"No. Bounded Sight is your gift, and your gift alone. Ravenfrost has something else," Whiteleopard answered, still hushed.

"Is she okay?" Blackdove whispered, unable to speak any louder. Whiteleopard only stared, her lip quivering, as if she was trying to figure out what to say. Just when she was about to speak, her ears pricked and her eyes widened. She lifted her head high and looked around.

"I'm sorry, sweet one, but I must go. There isn't time," Whiteleopard mewed before she turned and bounded away without another word.

Blackdove opened her mouth to call after her when she saw another light in the distance. She couldn't see it well, but she could make out a small, dark gray she-cat standing straight, her head held high and her ears pricked. Blackdove felt an overwhelming sensation as the cat took slow steps forward and she was able to see it easier.

"Berrypaw?"

-x-

Blackdove jolted awake in her nest, her heart pounding, almost crying out. She sat up, looking around frantically. _It was a dream. It was just a dream. _She thought, trying to feel relieved, but it didn't last long. _No, it wasn't a dream. It wasn't! I saw wolves, and Whiteleopard and Berrypaw. _Blackdove froze. _And Ravenfrost. I saw Ravenfrost! Wait, I didn't see _her_. I saw what she saw. I saw the territory... I saw where she is. _A smiled so small you couldn't see it appeared on her face. _I know where my sister is, and believe me, I'll find you Ravenfrost. If it's the last thing I do, I will find you._


	26. Bliss

_**Bliss**_

Ravenfrost clung to the limb of the tree as she tried to sleep, though it had yet to find her. It had been a single sunrise since she'd been taken away from BurnClan, and she hadn't left that tree, for it was her only salvation. The Dusk Pack had spent the entire day trying to coax her down, but Ravenfrost had only climbed up higher. Sadly, though, she couldn't climb any higher. The spot in which she laid was as far as she could go.

Moonlight smothered the ground as dew began to settle on each blade of grass. Ravenfrost flattened her ears when hearing her stomach begging loudly for something to eat. The warrior hadn't eaten anything, and it now taunted her, making it almost impossible for her to sleep.

She closed her eyes though, squeezing them tight as if it would help, and began to fill her mind with thoughts that may calm her. _Blackdove. My sweet, sweet sister. My other half. _Ravenfrost drew in a large breath. _I pray you are safe. I wish I were there with you. With all my heart, I wish it were true. I wish this was a dream, and I'd wake up in the warriors den beside you, and Snowember, and Crowweb and my dear Cloudpelt. _Ravenfrost felt her legs begin to shake underneath her. _Cloudpelt... he told me he loved me. That he wanted to be with me for the rest of his life. I told him I loved him, too. What if he thinks I lied, and I ran away so I wouldn't have to face him? _She shook her head, her eyes still closed. _Mousebrained tom should know better than that. _Ravenfrost wrapped her tail around her flank. _I thought he would be my future. I thought we'd grow old together. I thought we'd have kits. _She forced herself to crack a small smile. _And I thought Blackdove and Duskpaw would be together. Blackdove and I would raise our kits together, teaching them to be the best warriors any of the clans had ever seen. They'd grow up to be magnificent and wonderful, and I would never have to leave my home. _She let out a small sigh. _I'm not home any more. _She opened her eyes and looked down at the ground.

Under a fern bush laid Luna and Link. Ravenfrost felt no fear looking at those two, though. It was strange. Luna posed no threat in Ravenfrost's mind. Nor did Link, or their pups Bliss and Star. Neither did Fern, Flair, or Arrow. As her eyes moved from each dog, she felt her fur begin to prick as they rested on Thorn. He sparked fear deep within Ravenfrost. He made her skin crawl and feel more on edge. There were eight wolves in this pack, and only one struck fear down to Ravenfrost's core. She knew she should have been fearful of them all, but she wasn't. Only Thorn. Yes, only Thorn scared her. He was small, yes, but he was vicious, and obviously wasn't afraid to chase her. He'd chased her up this tree, after all.

She froze when hearing something. Her eyes snapped to the side to see that Star had shifted in her sleep, but Bliss was no longer beside her. Ravenfrost sat up and started backing closer to the trunk of the tree, for she had been suspended in the middle of the branch.

"Ravenfrost?"

The she-cat jumped and looked down to see that Bliss was at the base of the trunk. She was sitting, her green eyes filled with what seemed to be concern. Ravenfrost had a hard time seeing Bliss fully, but the small white mark on her forehead showed clearly.

"Are you alright?"

Ravenfrost was taken aback by the question.

"What's it matter to you?" She asked after a while of hesitation, her voice flat.

"I saw that you hadn't slept. I also know you haven't eaten, since you haven't come out of that tree," Bliss barked quietly. "I understand why, though. I wouldn't if I were you. My mother and father are asking a lot from you to trust enough to walk among us," she continued. Ravenfrost pressed her back to the tree, wrapping her tail around her legs as she dug her claws into the bark.

"Well, I think Thorn had the right idea. I'm a cat. You're wolves. I don't understand how I'm suppose to do anything to help you," Ravenfrost retorted snidely.

"Nor do I. None of us do," Bliss responded, her sweet voice never wavering. She met Ravenfrost's stare. "All I know is that my mother had lost all hope until she met with that large cat."

"Did Luna ever say anything about the cat's name?" Ravenfrost asked after a moment.

"She said it was Whiteleopard or something like that."

Ravenfrost blinked, not knowing how to reply.

"Are you okay?" Bliss asked softly.

"I just don't understand. I don't know how I can do anything!" Ravenfrost snapped in frustration. She noticed Bliss's ears flatten as she looked at the ground. Ravenfrost sighed inwardly, feeling a twinge of remorse. "I didn't mean to snap," she murmured, unsure why she held the emotion she did. They had taken from her home. They may have hurt her clan. They could kill her at any time! Why should she feel bad! _Because I'm not heartless. _She said to herself as she stared at Bliss.

"Luna is asking a lot; we all are, but I believe in you. If I didn't, I wouldn't have any hope. It would have died moons ago," Bliss said as she looked up at Ravenfrost. The she-cat felt a small spark strike deep within her.

"But how can I do anything?" asked the BurnClan warrior.

"No one ever said you had to," Bliss answered simply. _Whiteleopard did, though. _Ravenfrost asked, closing her eyes. _You told me one would be chosen to save the setting sun. Well, here I am, the one among the Dusk Pack. Now what? _She asked her ancestors, desperate for an answer.

"_You've already done so much, brave one. You've given them hope. Now prove them all right; prove you are the one. There is a flame deep within you. Just let it burn. I will walk with you every step of the way." _came a voice familiar to Ravenfrost. She let out a deep sigh and nodded.

"Alright, Whiteleopard," she murmured and met Bliss's nervous gaze.

"Would you like me to get you something to eat?" Bliss asked quietly.

"I'd like that a lot," Ravenfrost murmured and watched as she walked away. She sighed as she looked at each wolf that still slept soundly. They all looked so vulnerable, so helpless. For a split second, the cat almost forgot that they could kill her in an instant. Almost.

Soon, Bliss returned with a rabbit hanging from her mouth. It was scrawny and lanky, which only supported the pack's story. Things were bad for them. Bliss laid it down on the ground for a moment, not saying a word as she scanned the tree. She then picked it up and flung it up with a large toss of her head. Ravenfrost wasn't sure what the she-wolf was attempting, but she came into realization when the rabbit got stuck between two branches.

"I know you may not trust us yet, and that's okay. I just want you to know that I mean you no harm. None at all. You may not know it, and even after I tell you, you may not fully understand, but you've given me hope. I lost my brother, Stark, when the Twolegs first came. They killed him and took his body away along with Arrow's sister, Iris. They were there one moment, and then they were gone," Bliss shook her head. "I wanted to give up after that. Then my mother spoke of the one who would save us. You've already saved me, Ravenfrost. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't renewed my faith."

Ravenfrost felt something deep within her stir. Bliss didn't seem like an enemy at all. In fact, she seemed like a long lost friend. Ravenfrost's eyes softened as she slowly made her way down the tree to the rabbit, allowing trust to guide her paws. She made it down to the prey and, with a glance to Bliss, sunk her teeth in and pulled it back up the tree. It wasn't easy at all, and maybe if it had only been Bliss down there, she would've stayed on the branch, but the others still slept on the ground. Ravenfrost didn't trust them yet. Instinct said she should never trust them.

When she reached a higher branch, she draped the corpse over the branch and looked back at Bliss. Ravenfrost had intentionally gone to a branch higher than where the rabbit had landed, but lower than the place she'd been before. She felt no fear around Bliss. "You can lay down, you know," Ravenfrost mewed. Bliss met her eyes for a moment before laying down by the base of the tree. "Tell me more," she paused, "about your pack."

Ravenfrost began to rip the fur off the body and take a bite of the flesh underneath.

"What do you want to know?" Bliss asked before yawning.

"How many of there were you?"

Ravenfrost saw Bliss's ear flick as she laid her head down. "Well, there was my mother, my father, Star, Fern, Flair, Arrow, and Thorn," Bliss began. "There was my brother, Stark, and Arrow's sister, Iris. Arrow and Iris were the elders of the pack. Well, them and Belle. There was also Nova, Lily, Berry, Red, Fang, Stella, Bramble, and Angel. They were all either slaughtered, taken away, or starved," Bliss said.

"I'm so sorry," Ravenfrost whispered.

"So am I," Bliss said and lifted her head. "I think it all hurt my father the most. He hasn't been the same since it all happened. He's the alpha male: he's suppose to protect everyone. He beat himself up a lot because he feels like he failed." Bliss shook her head. "His father, Bishop, started the pack. He and his mate, Rose, had two pups. They named the pack after Link's sister, Dusk, who died of starvation. No one knew that would be the fate of the entire pack," Bliss sounded distant, her voice shaken.

"Well, Whiteleopard seems to think I'm suppose to change that," Ravenfrost mewed clearly. Bliss blinked her eyes as her head shot up to face Ravenfrost. Ravenfrost forced herself to continue. "I may never see my family again, but that doesn't mean you have to lose yours."

"You'll see your family again, Ravenfrost. I promise you that," Bliss barked, and Ravenfrost noticed that the she-wolf's tail was wagging ever so slightly.

"And I'm going to do everything to make sure your family gets out of this alive," Ravenfrost mewed. "I promise."

That dawn, two sworn enemies shared the same territory, putting aside their differences, and watched the sun rise on a new day together. Neither knew what waited, and neither knew if they'd ever see the sun rise again, but in those moments, time seemed to slow, reality seemed to slip away, and both were overwhelmed with bliss and peace.


	27. Shaken

_**Shaken**_

Blackdove watched as the sun rose once more. It had now been three sunrises since Ravenfrost had been taken, and the clan was on edge. The Gathering was tonight, and Fallstar would have to announce the disappearance of one of her faithful warriors. She's also have to warn the other clans about the dogs.

Blackdove shook her head, her fur beginning to prickle along her spine. She sighed aloud and laid her head on her paws. She was in the center of camp, where she had come while she was still healing after the attack that killed Cinderdapple. Right between the apprentice and warrior dens, so she could see inside both. Duskpaw twitched in his sleep, swiping at the air as if he were battling an enemy. In the warriors den, Snowember was shaking violently. She had for the past three days. Her nights were haunted, but she never spoke of them. Beside her was Crowweb, who was perfectly still. Blackdove could hardly see his chest rise and fall as he breathed.

Though it bothered her to watch those she loved so shaken by Ravenfrost's disappearance, Blackdove felt the saddest when she saw Cloudpelt. He had volunteered for every patrol. Sunrise. Sunhigh. Sundown. Moonhigh. Hunting. It didn't matter. Cloudpelt took every opportunity he could to search for Ravenfrost. For the past few days, he'd spent a lot of time with Crowweb, and Snowember, and Blackdove herself. She assumed he was trying to cling onto whatever he had of Ravenfrost. The only thing left was her family.

Blackdove's eyes moved over to the camp entrance as she watched the white tom pad in. He'd went for a walk, though Fallstar had said that no warrior was to go out of camp alone. _We're prisoners in our own home. _She thought. The queens hated letting their kits outside of the nursery. All patrols had doubled in size. Fallstar had even frequented different patrols. And what was worse than all of that, was that Blackdove felt completely alone. No matter how much her clanmates tried, Blackdove felt as alone as ever. After the dream she'd had; after seeing Ravenfrost's location, she had been trying to figure out which way to go and where she needed to head towards. The warrior had to find her littermate. If it was the last thing she ever did, she _had _to find Ravenfrost.

Blackdove looked up to see Cloudpelt staring up at the sky, clearly lost in thought. She didn't know how to help the tom. _What if I took him with me once I know where I was going? _She thought but narrowed her eyes, shaking her head to herself. _Ravenfrost would never forgive me for putting him in danger. Wherever she is, there are dogs as well. _She laid her head on her paws and closed her eyes. _Ravenfrost being Ravenfrost would probably be mad at me for finding her. It was mousebrained and too risky she'd say. _Blackdove's chest hurt. _I miss you so much, Ravenfrost. _The she-cat hadn't forgiven herself for what she'd done. _I fell asleep. The night of my vigil I fell asleep. I didn't see her be taken. I didn't hear them coming. I should've heard them! _Blackdove clenched her eyes shut, growing angry. _Who am I kidding? _She sighed, letting out a small whine. _Oh, Ravenfrost, this is all my fault._

Blackdove was forced out of her thoughts when she felt something on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Duskpaw. He was yawning, his ears flat on his head. His tail rested on her back as he began to lay down beside her. As his mouth closed, he looked at her, met her gaze, and laid his head on his paws. Blackdove liked that. Duskpaw didn't say a word. He didn't smile at her. He didn't nag her to open up. He didn't pester her. He just saw when she needed him and came. That look in his eyes made her calm down and feel at ease. It only lasted for a few moments, but those few moments were blissful. From then on out, Duskpaw stayed by her side, silent as ever, allowing his mere presence to wash over her.

He'd always been that way. Duskpaw always knew the second Blackdove needed him, and somehow, he always made it to her side. _What will he think when I leave? _She wondered as she laid her head down. _Will he be angry with me? Will he be sad? _She paused, giving her mind a second. _Will he miss me? What if he forgets me? _She frowned, but it faded as quickly as it appeared as he put his nose to her ear. She opened her eyes to see him stand and pad over to the freshkill pile. The sun had just began to rise, tinting the still starry sky pink and hued purple. It was still dark, but small lines of the first dawn light began to appear.

Blackdove watched as Duskpaw came back with a skinny rabbit. He laid it down on the cold ground in front of the warrior before laying down beside her. He nosed it towards her and she took the first bite after plucking the light gray fur from its pelt. She then slid it to him as she chewed.

The ground they laid on was damp and covered in a thin layer of frost. The first snow had melted, but it had left mud and cold days in its wake. Everything seemed colder, though. Colder than they should be. _Ravenfrost... _No matter how much Blackdove tried, she couldn't get her sister out of her mind. That wasn't a bad thing, though. It only drove her erg to find her.

The she-cat took another bite of the rabbit before looking up to see that the clan was beginning to wake. Cloudpelt was talking with Birchcry, who had been on watch. Fallstar padded out of her den, her fur matted as if she'd tossed and turned in her sleep. _We all do, though. _Blackdove thought. _We all toss in our sleep, as our dreams are haunted. _Blackdove continued to eat, taking a bite and passing it back to Duskpaw, who did the same thing. They didn't have to say a word to one another though. Not a single sound, and they knew exactly what the other was thinking. They knew what the other wanted to say. _He'll be a warrior soon. _Blackdove said mentally as she glanced at him. _He deserves it. _She smiled a little as she took one last bite and passed the remaining prey to the tom beside her. She had had her fill.

As the dawn carried on, the clan woke more and Blackdove stood. She, Redflame, Rowanleap, Swiftheart, and Cedarclaw were due on a border patrol soon. She bid the apprentice farewell, gave a weak smile that faded instantly as she turned away and she padded to the camp entrance. Slowly, the toms who were suppose to accompany her gathered, and they left.

-x-

Blackdove sat in camp, her fur ruffled and her skin chilled as the wind blew. Fallstar had just announced that Ashwillow, Snowember, Redflame, Skybird, Duskpaw, Lilyheart, Birchcry, Creekfeather, Sootheart, Cloudpelt, and the medicine cats were due to go the Gathering. That left Crowweb, Sunfeather, Rowanleap, Hazelfern, Swiftheart, Featherfur, Cedarclaw, Silverrain, the kits, and Smalltail in camp. It was strange. Though Fallstar was taking strong warriors to the Gathering, she was leaving some of her senior warriors here. Featherfur and Cedarclaw were the two that really stuck out. Blackdove couldn't really blame her leader, though. Everyone was on edge. No one felt safe anymore.

Blackdove headed towards the warriors den as the patrol headed out. She laid down in her nest with a yawn and curled up tight in her nest. _No one feels safe. Everyone is shaken. _She thought before drifting off, hoping to see Ravenfrost in her dreams.


	28. Clans United

_**Clans United**_

Cloudpelt trudged towards Ancient Stones, lagging behind everyone. Truth be told, the tom didn't want to move. He just wanted to sit down and watch the world go on without him. The only reason he still walked on was for Ravenfrost. He wouldn't give up on her. She was his life support. She was his hope. She was his faith. That stubborn, sweet she-cat was his single source of joy.

The tom had loved her since he could remember. It was mousebrained, he knew, but the second he laid eyes on her as a kit, he gave up his heart to her. The second she opened her eyes, he knew that the amber eyed kit would hold his future. For a long time, he'd contemplated on telling her. To tell her he loved her. The day she was made a warrior was the day he decided to. He had been fearful that she wouldn't feel the same and shy away from him, but that moment he hadn't cared. That moment the world faded and it was just him and her. Featherfur had once told him that life was full of chances and worries and fears, but they were all worth facing. He had understood that message the moment he had the chance to tell Ravenfrost how he felt.

Cloudpelt had thought Ravenfrost was the prettiest she-cat in the clan. It sounded mad, because Blackdove was almost identical. Almost. Their eyes separated them, though, and Cloudpelt found that he could grow lost in Ravenfrost's delicate stare. He loved the sound of her laugh. He loved the way she smiled. It was always just a little crooked, but to him, it only magnified her beauty. Her eyes burned with such ferocious love for her family, Cloudpelt longed to know he was among those she loved. The day he'd told her how he felt, she had said the same thing. _"I love you, too." _Those words echoed over and over in his head. The tom's body ached. He hadn't stopped looking for her. He'd went to every border he could. He had looked everywhere he could think of, but his efforts had shown nothing but failure. _A lack of proof is not proof of failure. _He thought. His father, Darkwhisker, had told him that the day he had died in battle. Cloudpelt felt hopeless though. He felt broken inside. How was he meant to go on without her? She was his life. What are you once your life is gone? _A corpse. _He thought as he continued forward. They were close enough to Ancient Stones that he could now scent the other clans. From the smell of it, only PoolClan was around. _I'm a walking corpse. _He mewed mentally as Fallstar gave the order and the BurnClan cats entered the sacred place of Ancient Stones.

Cloudpelt watched as his clanmates began to mingle amongst the PoolClan warriors. He noticed that Shrewtail, Birchthorn, Ravenleap, Hawkfeather, and Lightheart were among the group. He just went and sat down beside a bush and looked up at the sky. He grew enthralled with his thoughts, but broke from them when hearing a small voice beside him. He looked over to see a white she-cat with golden paws standing beside a white tom with brown spots. The pair had matching amber eyes.

"I'm Skypaw," the she-cat mewed.

"And I'm Mudpaw," the tom cooed.

Cloudpelt looked behind them to see Willowleaf pad up. _She and Ravenfrost had been close friends. _He frowned a little. _She'll be upset when she hears the news._

"Greetings," Willowleaf mewed as she padded up beside the apprentices. "Mudpaw, Skypaw, this is Cloudpelt, a BurnClan warrior," she mewed.

"Hi," Skypaw grinned at the tom.

"Hi," Cloudpelt forced a smile. The two apprentices seemed awkward around the other cats. _This must be their first Gathering. _He thought. "How are you?" Cloudpelt asked.

"Good," Skypaw purred happily, answering for her and her brother. "This is our first Gathering!" She added, confirming Cloudpelt's thoughts.

"That's great," Cloudpelt mewed. "Are you having fun?"

He watched as Mudpaw and Skypaw both nodded.

"That's good," Cloudpelt mewed with a nod. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Willowleaf grinning. The tom opened his mouth to say something else when he heard a yowl and looked over to see that RockClan had just arrived. Stormstar's kits, Snowpaw, Stonepaw, and Brindlepaw walked beside their mentors Timberheart, Blackpelt, and Tawnyheart. Robinflight, Fernpool, Adderstrike, and Larkclaw, and Goldpetal were among the warriors Stormstar had brought. At the sight of new apprentices, Skypaw and Mudpaw bid the warriors farewell and padded over to Snowpaw, Stonepaw, and Brindlepaw, who greeted them with smiles.

To his left, Cloudpelt heard Willowleaf chuckle. "They were made apprentices last moon."

"Aren't they Roseberry's kits?" Cloudpelt asked as he watched the apprentices talk.

"Yes," Willowleaf mewed and laughed for a moment. "Whitestar was the happiest he'd been in a long time. He always is, though. Roseberry said he was just as happy when Hawkfeather and Smoketail were made warriors, and I know he was proud when he got to give me my warrior name," Willowleaf continued.

"Whitestar is a respectable leader," Cloudpelt said. "He seems to be a fair father to you and your siblings." He added. Cloudpelt recalled being an apprentice and hearing the news that Roseberry had had a second litter. He remembered seeing how sad Hawkfeather and Smoketail had seemed, they being the only two kits in Roseberry's first litter. The queen had given birth to three she-kits, Sagekit, Sunkit, and Willowkit. Sagekit and Sunkit had died of greencough, and Willowkit was the only survivor. Even Roseberry had had greencough that leafbare. Since then, Whitestar had been very protective of Willowkit, who grew to be the warrior next to him.

"He is," Willowleaf purred. "He even went to the nursery while Roseberry was still nursing and played with them." The she-cat grinned as she stared at Skypaw and Mudpaw, who seemed to be listening to an exciting story Stonepaw was telling. "I fear they may be the last of his kits." It was no surprise. Whitestar was growing old, and so was Roseberry. The queen wouldn't be able to bear any more kits anyway. "How are things in BurnClan?" Willowleaf asked, changing the subject.

She drew Cloudpelt's attention to her. Cloudpelt looked at her, not saying a word.

"What's wrong?" Willowleaf seemed concerned.

_So many things... _Cloudpelt thought. He blinked and looked away from the she-cat. "You'll hear about it when the Gathering starts," he mewed.

Just then, Goldpetal padded over. "Greetings," she purred.

Cloudpelt dipped his head as Willowleaf said hi.

"Cloudpelt, where is Blackpaw and Ravenpaw?" Goldpetal asked. Cloudpelt knew all too well that Goldpetal had become a close friend to the she-cats.

"They're warriors now." Was all he said.

"Oh, really?" Goldpetal let out a purr. "What are their new names?"

Cloudpelt didn't have time to answer before the scent of AirClan filled his nose as they filed into the group. At the lead was a warrior Cloudpelt recognized as Firewing. The tom was a well known cat among the clans. _Where is Cedarfang? _He wondered. He watched as the AirClan cats dispersed into the crowd as Firewing approached the leaders. With quick words, Stormstar let out a loud yowl, indicating the Gathering had began. Cloudpelt twisted his body to face them as Willowleaf and Goldpetal took a seat beside him.

"If I may, I'd like to speak first," Whitestar mewed. With nods from the other leaders, the tom stepped forward. "All is well in PoolClan. I am pleased to announce that Skykit and Mudpaw have moved to the apprentices den. Russetdawn is Skypaw's mentor, and Smallflower is Mudpaw's," mewed the tom.

"Skypaw! Mudpaw! Skypaw! Mudpaw!" The clan cats cheered the names. Cloudpelt could see Skypaw and Mudpaw towards the back of the crowd, both puffed out with pride. He moved his eyes back to the leaders to see that Whitestar had stepped back and Firewing had taken his place.

"I stand before you all now as the new deputy of AirClan, as Cedarfang has joined the elders den," Firewing started, his voice booming through the clearing. Cloudpelt could tell the tom had everyone's attention.

"Firewing! Firewing!" came the chanting.

"Thank you," Firewing bowed his head to the cats. "I am also pleased to announce that Fawnstar has given birth to three healthy kits. She wishes me to say that their names are Hollykit, Scorchkit, and Redkit," he started. Out of the corner of his eye, Cloudpelt could see Tigerfang, Fawnstar's mate, boasting with pride. "I wish to inform you all of the passing of our elder, Gingerleaf." He turned to the leaders after he finished speaking. "She died of whitecough. I pray you all have stores of catmint ready. AirClan is not weak, but it appears that Longclaw is also sick. I wanted to inform you, in case there was an outbreak." Though the new deputy didn't speak directly to the clans, those in front could hear and heed his warning. He then turned back to the gathered cats. "Prey is running, and we are doing well." With that, he dipped his head and stepped back. Stormstar stepped forward with a gesture from Fallstar.

"I am sorry to hear of the loss of Gingerleaf. She was a well respected warrior, and I know SpiritClan welcomed her with great sorrow. She will be missed," he began, almost seeming to be speaking directly to the AirClan cats. "I, too, bring news of our elders. First off, I wish to warn you about a dog that killed our elder, Mossfang," Stormstar mewed.

Cloudpelt's muscles tensed. _Dog? _He forced himself not to bristle. He could see his clanmates among the others trying to do the same.

"It was bigger than any other we've seen. Duskriver, Adderstrike, and Larkclaw tried to fend it off, but Mossfang was already dead. Icetail was injured in the attack as well, but she is healing well."

Cloudpelt remembered that Mossfang and Icetail were littermates.

"Mossfang! Mossfang!" The clans began to call out the name. Their voices were wary, and heavy with grief. _So many losses. _The thought nagged at Cloudpelt.

"Gingerfur has retired and now sleeps in the elders den," Stormstar added. "We haven't seen any more of the dog, but keep your eyes open. I wish no harm to come to any of you." With that, he stepped back and Fallstar stepped forward.

"So many losses." The leader echoed Cloudpelt's thoughts. "I am terribly sorry for your losses, my friends," she mewed as she lifted her head and looked over the clans. "I have much to report, but I'd like to start off by announcing that we have two new warriors, though neither is here tonight. Blackpaw has earned her warrior name and is now Blackdove," she mewed. "Ravenpaw is now Ravenfrost."

"Blackdove! Ravenfrost! Blackdove! Ravenfrost!" The clans chanted. Cloudpelt could hear Wilowleaf and Goldpetal cheering loudly. "Hazelfern has also moved into the nursery, as she is expecting Birchcry's kits."

Among the cats, Cloudpelt could hear soft purrs from those who knew and had befriended the two warriors.

As the clearing grew silent, Cloudpelt saw Fallstar's eyes flash with pain, and knew what she was about to announce.

"I'd now like to address the dog that Stormstar brought up earlier. I am pained to say that it has entered our territory and has came to our camp."

Among the cats were gasps of shock and outrage.

"I do not know if it is the same dog or not. I am relieved to announce that there is no known deaths."

"What do you mean 'no known deaths'?" Came a loud question. Cloudpelt looked over to see that it was Breezetail, an AirClan senior warrior.

"As I mentioned before, we have two new warriors. The night of their vigil, Ravenfrost was taken."

Cloudpelt felt like a thousand rocks had settled in the pit of his stomach. It was out there now. It was real now. Up until this moment, he had liked to believe it was all a terrible dream, but now all the clans knew. Now, the illusion came crashing down, exposing the ugly truth hidden behind it.

"What do you mean 'taken'?" This time it was Goldpetal. Cloudpelt looked over to see that the two she-cats looked horrified. In fact, all of the cats looked horrified. Even the leaders.

"I mean exactly what I said. Blackdove informed us of Ravenfrost's disappearance, and I sent out patrols. There are pawprints left by the dog, and Ravenfrost is gone, but we haven't found any blood. We have tried effortlessly and have searched our entire territory, but there is no sign of her or the beast," Fallstar mewed.

"Fallstar, I am so sorry." Cloudpelt's eyes moved to Stormstar, who had spoken.

"As am I." The BurnClan leader stared at him.

"And you say there is no blood? She's just gone?" Firewing spoke now. Fallstar nodded.

"Which way did the pawprints lead?" Whitestar asked.

"Truth be told, there were dog prints everywhere, but as best as my warriors can tell, it left through PoolClan territory," Fallstar answered.

"How strange," Firewing whispered.

Cloudpelt was shocked to see that the PoolClan deputy now stood.

"Whitestar, a word?"

The PoolClan leader didn't look at any other cat as he stepped down from the stone on which he stood. The two talked for a while before Whitestar jumped up on the stone once more.

"Icefeather has brought up a very strong and good point," Whitestar began. "I'm sure many would agree when I say that Ravenfrost is wise well beyond her moons, and is a respected and loved cat among all the clans. You say there is no proof of her death, Fallstar, and I wish to not ignore that. If there is a chance of finding her, I find it the least we could do to offer our services. I will tell my warriors to keep an eye out for any traces of your young warrior, and with your permission, if there is any news at all, I will send a cat to tell you," Whitestar mewed.

Cloudpelt could see the shock forming on Fallstar's face.

"That is very generous, Whitestar," she mewed.

"I will not put my clan in danger, but there has been too many deaths already this leafbare. I wish to not see more if there is a way to prevent it."

"If I may," Stormstar spoke up. Eyes shifted to him. "We share a border with PoolClan, and if there is a chance Ravenfrost is alive, I would like to provide any services I can. My patrols will keep an eye out for her, and will inform you if there is any news."

"Thank you. Both of you." Fallstar seemed stunned.

Cloudpelt could only sit back and watch as the clans seemed to unite. One disappearance had effected them all. _Ravenfrost would be shocked to see all this. She's bringing them together. _He thought and a frown appeared on his face. _Come home, my love. _Cloudpelt's eyes moved across all the cats as they got to their paws, shouting out promises. They all wanted to find her.

Cloudpelt could see Skypaw and Mudpaw standing, their eyes wide. _Those two are lucky. At their first Gathering, they get to watch the clans come together with a common goal. These moments are rare. I've only heard of the clans banning together in elder tales. This thing doesn't happen... but Ravenfrost is just that special. _

His thoughts broke when he heard a single voice.

"Yes, we all know Ravenfrost, and I myself have respect for her and will grieve for her loss, but it is mousebrained to risk our own lives to try and track her down. The world does not end over the loss of one cat!"

All fell silent and Cloudpelt looked over to see One-ear, an AirClan elder. It was tradition for the elders to go to any Gathering they wanted to. Something clicked in Cloudpelt's head, and he remembered the tom had been Gingerleaf's mate.

In a single moment, anger welled up in Cloudpelt.

"She is not more important than any of us!" One-ear continued.

"She is to me!" Cloudpelt snapped loudly as he stood.

Instantly, all eyes were on him, but he didn't care. All he could see was One-ear. His vision was framed in a line of red as his heartbeat quickened. He felt ready to explode as he started picking his way towards One-ear.

"Ravenfrost is my whole world! If she's gone, my world has ended and I have no reason to go on. The _**only **_reason I'm still here is because my faith in her has not died. The second it dies, I am _**nothing**_!I love her more than the air I breathe. I love her more than the sun that warms me during leafbare, or the mouse that died so I may eat. I love her more than the breeze in greenleaf and the water during a drought. I love her more than the ground on which I stand. You of all cats should know what it is to lose the one thing that makes you want to wake up and face a new day." By now he was standing less than a foxlength away from the elder. He was no longer mad, though. As he had spoke, the anger had melted. He felt warm inside, but the warmth of anger had dissolved into a soothing sense of love and hardship. She made him show his true colors. Even in her absence, Ravenfrost took presence over everything in Cloudpelt's life and made him better.

In front of him, One-ear showed no emotion. No cat spoke. All mouths were dropped. Even the leaders seemed stunned by the sudden outburst. And then, a twitch of his lip. One-ear's mouth seemed to curl down in a pained frown, as if he had been stoned. For a split second, the light faded from his eyes and his muscles fell, making him look weak and broken.

"Yes, I do know what it is like. I loved Gingerleaf my entire life. Even as apprentices, I loved her. Oh, how I loved her." As One-ear spoke, he seemed to fade into a long lost memory. "I can still remember the day I told her. We had just bounded past Light Pool and were in Windy Field. It was the day after our vigil. I had twisted my paw and my warrior ceremony had been delayed a moon." The toms' frown twisted into a small, crooked grin. "I had gotten to spend my first night as a warrior beside her, and I couldn't say a word. We had went hunting, though. At sunhigh after we'd slept, we had went hunting, and I told her that I loved her, and she told me she felt the same way. It seemed to last forever, and I wish that moment had."

One-ear's eyes that had grown cloudy were now clear and he met Cloudpelt's gaze.

"I've loved her so long, I'd almost forgotten just how much it meant." The elders' voice was soft and sounded almost broken. He wasn't speaking to anyone but Cloudpelt. "I'd almost forgotten just how glorious it is. I can only feel how much it hurts now that she's gone."

Cloudpelt's gaze softened. "Then you know how much it means to me to find Ravenfrost," he murmured.

One-ear nodded. "I do. I do."

Cloudpelt could feel the eyes burning holes in his pelt as the clan cats watched the elder and warrior speak. He didn't pay them any mind, though.

"I, myself, will look for her." One-ear's grin faded and was replaced with a sad, serious look. The two stared at each other for a long time in full understanding of one another. Then, Stormstar gave a yowl and ended the Gathering. No one had said a single word. No one had moved a mousetail until that moment. Slowly, RockClan began to file away from Ancient Stones. Then, PoolClan left with final words to Fallstar. Cloudpelt could feel fur brushing past him, but wasn't truly aware of it. He stared in One-ear's wise eyes, surprised of the toms' offer.

"I remember her now, Ravenfrost," One-ear mewed. "I remember her speaking about the cats you lost at Great Falls. She's a smart cat. Very, very smart."

"She's brilliant," Cloudpelt whispered.

"If anyone can beat a dog, she can," One-ear mewed. "If she just keeps with her whits, she'll figure out a way to beat 'em." One-ear paused for a moment. "I didn't understand before. I didn't understand why everyone wanted to track her down. I didn't understand why they were willing to risk their lives. I understand now, though. You opened my eyes up. If my Gingerleaf was taken, and I thought there was a chance she was alive, I'd want everyone to look for her. I'd want her life to be important enough, because she was always the most important thing to me," mewed the elder.

Cloudpelt opened his mouth, but no words came out. One-ear turned and began to pad away. Cloudpelt followed, realizing only then that all four clans had retreated from Ancient Stones. "Go back to your clan now and rest. Rise with the sun knowing that Ravenfrost will be found, dead or alive." His words stung Cloudpelt, but he didn't get mad. For the first time since she'd disappeared, Cloudpelt grinned. It was small, almost none existent, but it was there.

"She's alive, One-ear. I know she is."

One-ear dipped his head, and with that, the two parted ways. Cloudpelt turned away from the elder, not looking back. He didn't have to. He had someone that understood how he felt, and for the first time since Ravenfrost had left, he didn't feel hollow. His faith and hope were stronger than ever, and Cloudpelt wouldn't let that die. Not on her. Not ever.

**NOTE: Before you REVIEW this chapter, go to the review page and read the review I MYSELF left for it. It is important and I'd appreciate it if you would take the time to read.**

**Thank you. **


	29. Future Witness

_**Future Witness**_

Ravenfrost blinked her eyes open to new dawn light. It had been six sunrises. It had been five sunhighs. It had been five sunsets. Ravenfrost had survived for almost a quarter moon among the Dusk Pack. Her paws had not felt the grass below, for she had yet to step foot on ground. Bliss had supplied her with prey at night and kept her talking. Last night, though, Star had came and talked as well. It was short and quaint, but it kept Ravenfrost from getting lost in her own head. She feared her mind. It was a dark, scary place lined with thoughts that would make her want to die.

The time alone had given her time to recall everything, though. All the signs that had been laid out before her. She had known she was being watched. She had known she could hear the words others saw only as noise. All before she ever understood her gift.

The night she'd awoken and left the apprentice den, she had seen watchful eyes. _The first night Cloudpelt had comforted me. _She had thought, after remembering he had been on watch,

The day she had been attacked by the adder and Cloudpelt had slayed it, she had heard the serpent speak. "You shouldn't be here." It had said. "Go away."

On a night of a Gathering, she had heard the wolves coaxing her. "Raven... Raven..." they'd said. Ravenfrost now knew that when she'd heard two voices going back and forth, speaking of how she was the one, had been Thorn and Luna. She had later heard two other voices the day Blackdove had been attacked and Cinderdapple had been murdered. One sounded eerily like Thorn, but the other was still unknown to Ravenfrost. She had convinced herself that the voices she had heard didn't belong to anyone in Dusk Pack.

She had also heard the voices of the mice she had killed the same day that Whiteleopard had walked in her dreams, telling her the time was coming. "Hush, it'll hear." That's what one of them had said.

Ravenfrost had realized that the voices in her head were not just proof of her going mad. The warrior was convinced that this, being able to talk to other animals, had been a gift Fallstar had spoken of. The leader had said the night Ravenfrost and Blackdove were born was a blessed night. It got underneath Ravenfrost's skin, though. _I don't want to be special. I don't want to be gifted. I don't want to be the chosen one. I just want to be a normal BurnClan warrior. I want to be someone the clan is proud of. I want to be known among all the clans. I want to bring happiness to others. _She sighed and laid her chin on the tree limb on which she laid. _I want to be with Cloudpelt. I want to see Blackdove, and Snowember, and Crowweb, and Goldpetal, and Willowleaf. I want to silently moon over Longclaw like I did as an apprentice. I want to see Blueflower and Berrypaw again. _Ravenfrost's heart grew heavy. _I want to go home._

All of a sudden, Ravenfrost's thoughts were interrupted by a large howl.

"They're here!"

Below her, Ravenfrost watched as the wolves stood up, all on their paws as Flair bounded into the clearing.

"Everyone, take cover! They're coming!"

Flair's voice was filled with absolute terror.

"Star! Bliss!" Link barked quietly. It was strange. The noise that had once filled this part of the world was now incoherent and obsolete. There was nothing. Everything was silent as Star and Bliss went to their father and he led them to a hole in the ground. Ravenfrost watched as they crawled in and could hear Luna's gentle hushes. Ravenfrost's eyes stayed on Link as he led his pack to safety. And then she heard something.

Ravenfrost looked over to see Arrow standing beside a small hole in the ground and her right leg held close to her chest. _She's twisted her paw. _Ravenfrost's fur began to prickle. Her head snapped to the side to see the head of a Twoleg coming closer. The sun glittered off a large, long, shiny thing in his hand. Ravenfrost had never seen anything like it.

She watched as the Twoleg stopped and lowered itself to the ground. It raised the shiny thing in its hand up and pointed it at Arrow. Ravenfrost didn't know what to expect, but she knew it couldn't be anything good. Luna had said the Twolegs were destroying the pack and their home. She tilted her head and refocused her eyes on the object instead of the Twoleg. And then a loud blast. The sound made Ravenfrost jump and then, when she looked at Arrow, she saw another hole in the ground. It was smaller than the one she'd twisted her paw in.

When Ravenfrost finally paid attention to the she-wolf, she saw how scared she seemed. Ravenfrost felt an overwhelming sense of anger as the Twoleg stood and raised its hand. More Twolegs began to go into the clearing, all carrying a large, long shiny thing in their hands. They began to make noise, scaring Arrow, which only fueled Ravenfrost's anger. She saw a Twoleg close to the tree lower the object in his hand and point it at Arrow. Then she snapped. Ravenfrost let out an angry caterwaul and flung herself form the tree to the Twolegs' head. It let out another loud boom as the silver thing pointed upward. With the sound came a cloud of smoke.

Around her, Ravenfrost could hear all the Twolegs's screaming with shock and anger as they went to where she was, clawing at the Twolegs' ears. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Flair slip out from where she had been hiding and move Arrow. That brought some kind of relief to Ravenfrost, but she was still mad. Very, very mad.

With unsheathed claws, just as a Twoleg neared her, she turned and smacked its hairless paws before jumping down on the ground. She was bristling so much she was twice her normal size. She hissed and growled and spat as they all tried to surround her. Ravenfrost looked over, and just behind the closest Twoleg appeared to be a cat with stars on her pelt. Ravenfrost blinked and watched as it began to grow. She stood there for what seemed forever until the cat in which she knew nodded. _Whatever you say Whiteleopard. _Ravenfrost thought and ran between the Twolegs' hind legs. She watched as the Twolegs all turned, letting out grunts of annoyance and anger. She could feel a presence on either side of her, but didn't take her eyes from the Twolegs. Out of the corner of her eyes, though, she could see Whiteleopard to her left, and to her right, a cat she had so missed. _Blueflower... _Ravenfrost could have cried. She would have fallen to her knees and sobbed at being close to the elder again, but she couldn't. Not yet. If she did, she'd die.

"_Lead them from here, brave one. You must hurry."_ It was Whiteleopard speaking. Ravenfrost nodded a little and shot forward, swiping at the ankles of the Twolegs before spitting and biting one. She growled and bounded forward a little, away from the pack, and the Twolegs followed. Their focus was on her now. _Mousebrains. _Ravenfrost thought as she began to lead them away. She could hear their thunderous, clumsy footsteps behind her, and then a click. She didn't have time to think before there was a loud boom and the dirt spluttered beside her. They were shooting at her!

Ravenfrost jumped forward before hearing another boom and feeling intense pain in her side. She yowled as she fell to the ground and looked at her side, seeing a large hole gushing crimson blood. Just like that, it was all over...


	30. Action

_**Action**_

Ravenfrost jolted awake in her place in the tree to the new streams of dawn. It had been six sunrises. It had been five sunhighs. It had been five sunsets. Ravenfrost had survived for almost a quarter moon among the Dusk Pack. Her paws had not felt the grass below, for she had yet to step foot on ground. Bliss had supplied her with prey at night and kept her talking. Last night, though, Star had came and talked as well. It was short and quaint, but it kept Ravenfrost from getting lost in her own head. She feared her mind. It was a dark, scary place lined with thoughts that would make her want to die.

The time alone had given her time to recall everything, though. All the signs that had been laid out before her. She had known she was being watched. She had known she could hear the words others saw only as noise. All before she ever understood her gift.

The night she'd awoken and left the apprentice den, she had seen watchful eyes. _The first night Cloudpelt had comforted me. _She had thought, after remembering he had been on watch,

The day she had been attacked by the adder and Cloudpelt had slayed it, she had heard the serpent speak. "You shouldn't be here." It had said. "Go away."

On a night of a Gathering, she had heard the wolves coaxing her. "Raven... Raven..." they'd said. Ravenfrost now knew that when she'd heard two voices going back and forth, speaking of how she was the one, had been Thorn and Luna. She had later heard two other voices the day Blackdove had been attacked and Cinderdapple had been murdered. One sounded eerily like Thorn, but the other was still unknown to Ravenfrost. She had convinced herself that the voices she had heard didn't belong to anyone in Dusk Pack.

She had also heard the voices of the mice she had killed the same day that Whiteleopard had walked in her dreams, telling her the time was coming. "Hush, it'll hear." That's what one of them had said.

Ravenfrost had realized that the voices in her head were not just proof of her going mad. The warrior was convinced that this, being able to talk to other animals, had been a gift Fallstar had spoken of. The leader had said the night Ravenfrost and Blackdove were born was a blessed night. It got underneath Ravenfrost's skin, though. _I don't want to be special. I don't want to be gifted. I don't want to be the chosen one. I just want to be a normal BurnClan warrior. I want to be someone the clan is proud of. I want to be known among all the clans. I want to bring happiness to others. _She sighed and laid her chin on the tree limb on which she laid. _I want to be with Cloudpelt. I want to see Blackdove, and Snowember, and Crowweb, and Goldpetal, and Willowleaf. I want to silently moon over Longclaw like I did as an apprentice. I want to see Blueflower and Berrypaw again. _Ravenfrost's heart grew heavy. _I want to go home._

In the back of her mind, though, Ravenfrost knew something was wrong. This was deja vu. She'd thought of all this before. And deep down, she knew what was about to happen.

All of a sudden, Ravenfrost's thoughts were interrupted by a large howl.

"They're here!"

Ravenfrost froze. _I know this. I've thought this. I've listened to this. _She began to shake in her own skin. _Flair's about to bound into the clearing. _She thought just as Flair came into view. Everyone was on their paws. _Luna is going to be in a hole, and Link is going to take Bliss and Star over to her. _As sure as she thought it, it happened. Ravenfrost watched as Link barked for Bliss and Star and led them to a hole in the ground. Then, she could hear Luna's gentle hushes. _But it was a dream! I just woke up! _Ravenfrost knew better, though. She'd seen and felt things last night in her dreams that couldn't be explained right now, and she didn't care. Everything in her dream from last night had happened. She's thought the same things and seen the same scenes, and now, only one thing was in her mind. _Arrow. _

She looked down to see Arrow beside a hole with her paw to her chest. _She's twisted her paw. _Ravenfrost thought just as she heard the Twolegs. As they appeared, she counted them. _One, two, three, four, five, six._ Then, a shot was fired, almost hitting the old she-wolf, who was trembling with fear. _Flair! _She thought, thinking of how the she-wolf had got Arrow away from the Twolegs. Ravenfrost got to her paws and wriggled in the place she had in the tree. _One... _She began to count as the Twolegs moved into position. _Two... _It was almost there. _Three. _With that, she flung herself from the tree with a loud yowl and landed on its shoulders. Instantly, she clawed at its ears. _Come on. Try and get me. _She dared silently as the other Twolegs began to wave their shiny sticks in the air angrily. _Hurry up, Flair! _She thought. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Flair slink out from where she'd been hiding and move Arrow. _Now what? Think, Ravenfrost! _She yowled to herself as she tried to remember what would happen next. Then it hit her and she spun around, seeing a Twoleg stretch out to grab her. With unsheathed claws, she hit its hairless paw and jumped down to the ground. The she-cat was two times her normal size. She hissed and growled and spat as they began to surround her, and just as she had hoped, she saw two outlines. One was the size of a warrior from the Ancient Clans. Well, she assumed that was the size. A lot bigger than a BurnClan warrior. Almost bigger than a wolf. This was Whiteleopard in the size she'd taken to visit Luna. Beside her was Blueflower.

Ravenfrost waited for her cue, and when Whiteleopard nodded, she ran between the Twolegs' hind legs. They grunted with annoyance and anger. She couldn't let the presence of her SpiritClan friends get to her though. Especially not Blueflower. If she broke knowing Blueflower was by her side, she'd die.

"_Lead them from her, brave one. You must hurry." _It was Whiteleopard. Knowing exactly what she was doing, Ravenfrost shot forward, swiping at the ankles of her opponents. Slowly, she began to lead them away. _Mousebrains. _She thought and her skin rippled as fear slunk beneath her fur and passed through her skin, going to her bones. The click. She heard the click and the loud boom causing the earth beside her to splutter upwards. Ravenfrost became horrified. _I'm about to die. _She thought. Another click, and at the last possible second, she jumped to the left. She saw the dirt spray up where the Twoleg missed.

"We need to help her."

"She seemed to be fending well."

"Shut up. Fern, Flair, go to the left. Bliss, go back and stay with Arrow. Star, you go with Luna. Thorn, with me."

Behind her, Ravenfrost could hear quiet orders.

"Now!" With the order, the remaining Dusk Pack members bounded forward. Fern and Flair tackled two Twolegs to the far left. To the right, Star and Luna jumped form their poor hiding place and took another Twoleg. Ravenfrost skidded to a halt and turned back to see the wolves tearing into Twoleg flesh. The she-cat felt sick and turned her head.

Thorn had a Twoleg by the throat, growling lowly. Closer to where she stood, Ravenfrost saw that Link had already ended the Twoleg leaders' life. _One, two, three, four, five, si-._ Ravenfrost cut off from her thoughts Something wasn't right. There were only five Twolegs here. _Where's the sixth one? _She thought, and fear prickled. Without a word, she dashed forward, jumping over bodies being consumed with hate.

"Bliss!" She yowled. Then, she heard a high pitched howl. Ravenfrost pushed herself to run faster. As she neared the clearing, she saw a Twoleg standing with its shiny stick pointed at Bliss. On the ground beside her, there was Arrow. "No!" Ravenfrost screeched and flung herself at the Twoleg, biting its leg as she tore into the flesh with her claws. Next thing she knew, she was in the air, flailing helplessly. As she neared the ground, she forced herself to flip over and land unsteadily on her paws. She had the wind knocked out of her, and she gasped to catch her breath.

"Bliss, move!"

Ravenfrost turned to see Luna running forward. Bliss moved right before the loud boom sounded form the Twolegs' stick and Luna bowled it over. She bit its throat, growling the whole time. Luna was angry. That was clear.

Ravenfrost took a deep breath, filling her lungs, and bounded forward to the she-wolves. "Bliss, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, but the Twoleg, it hit Arrow." Bliss was whimpering as she turned her head to seethe elder on the ground. Ravenfrost bounded to the place where Arrow lay. Around her was a pool of blood and knelt down.

"Arrow, hang in there, alright? I'm gonna go get some cobwebs and fix you up. Alright?" Ravenfrost mewed hoarsely as she stood.

"Don't bother," Arrow croaked.

"What do you mean? I- I can save you. I just need to stop the bleeding," Ravenfrost mewed. She could see there was a large hole in Arrow's shoulder that was pouring crimson.

"It's okay, Raven," Arrow whispered. Ravenfrost could hear rest of the pack begin to gather behind her.

"Arrow!" It was Flair.

"I'm going to go see the others now," Arrow said. Ravenfrost could see she was slipping away quickly.

"I pray SpiritClan will guide you to your place above. May you wander as one of the brightest stars in the night sky," Ravenfrost whispered and backed away. The pack gathered around their only elder, sobbing and saying goodbye.

Ravenfrost went to the tree she'd taken sanctuary and sat down at the base of the trunk. This was the first time she'd set her paws on the ground for almost a quarter moon and they were wet and sticky with shed blood. _I saved her. In my dream, I saved her. I died instead. _She thought. _This is what they've faced? This is how their family and friends have died? _Ravenfrost shook her head as she stared at the ground. Patches of half dead grass was marked red where she'd tracked blood. _I have to save them. _She thought as she slowly moved her head up. She sat straight and stared at the scene. Flair let out a wail, and Ravenfrost knew that Arrow had passed away. _You've made your point, Whiteleopard. _She thought. _I will save them._ With that, she bowed her head, closed her eyes, and sent silent prayers for a sign of her next course of action.


	31. I'm Coming Too

_**I'm Coming Too**_

Blackdove sat in the center of camp, her eyes on the apprentice den. She could see Duskpaw's side rise and fall as he slept soundly. _I can't take him with me. _She thought sadly. _Lilyheart and Rowanleap would never forgive me. Besides, he'll be a warrior soon. He needs to be here to prove to Fallstar that he is as brave, loyal, strong, and kind as I know he is. _A smile smile swept its way upon her face. _I love that stubborn mousebrain. _The thought was sweet and for a moment, she felt happy. Her grin faded, though, and she moved her eyes away and looked at the snow covered ground that glowed silver from the moonlight. _I need to go. Now. _She thought bitterly. _Ravenfrost may not survive another day with those monsters. _With that, she got to her paws and began to pad towards the dirtplace. Sootheart was on guard at the camp entrance, and Blackdove couldn't risk getting caught.

She slipped through the dirtplace, wrinkling her nose at the foul smell and quickly made her way to the outside of camp. Her stomach growled and she stopped mid-step with a silent snarl. _I'll hunt when I'm away from camp. _She thought, mentally scolding her belly. With a deep breath, she continued on.

Blackdove walked on for a while, escaping the camp with ease. She wove between the frost coated ferns. Her pelt became dappled with flakes of falling snow as clouds slunk across the moonhigh sky, shadowing the moon's light. _I wish it wasn't so cold out. _She thought as the freezing temperatures began to touch her skin, chilling her to the bone.

Just then, Blackdove halted, her eyes wide and her heart racing. In the distance, she could see an outline of a cat. _Someone's out here. I'll never get out unseen now! _Panic struck her almost instantly, and as the shape neared her, she frantically searched for a place to hide. Seeing a hole not too far off, she bounded towards it and dove inside. She turned so she could peer out and tried to slow her heavy breathing. _This is mousebrained. Why am I hiding? I should just tell someone I'm going to search for Ravenfrost! _She thought, but it quickly disintegrated. _They'd never let me leave. They don't think I could make it out there alone. _She argued almost bitterly.

Blackdove peered out of the hole, narrowing her eyes. In front of the hole came a white paw. Then another. Then another. Then one more. It seemed that the cat was leaving as the legs disappeared from sight. She waited for a moment and then crawled out of the hole. She shook her pelt right before she almost jumped out of her own skin. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a shape. Her head snapped to the side, her ears flat. She instantly unsheathed her claws and growled.

She realized that the white paws she had seen belonged to a fox scavenging for food.

The fox waved its long, bushy russet tail and bared its fangs. Blackdove hissed defensively and lashed out to try and scare it off.

The fox's yellow eyes gleamed with hunger, and though it moved to the side two steps, it didn't retreat.

Blackdove lashed out again, her fur bristling, but her claws only snagged air.

The she-cat didn't have time to regain herself before the fox hunched up quickly and sprung from its snowy quarter. Blackdove bared her fangs and swung a paw, hitting the fox square in the head.

The ginger beast flopped to the ground, but quickly squirmed up. Blackdove thanked SpiritClan this fox was old. Its ginger snout was marked with gray age, and its sides were caved in from hunger. If it had been any younger, or any fitter, Blackdove wouldn't stand a chance. Even now, the possibility of losing was present. The fox may be scrawny, but it had a large build; a lot bigger than Blackdove.

She watched as it got to its paws and lunged forward once more. Blackdove moved out of the way of its snapping jaws, but its paws had been flailing in the air, and made its imprint on her shoulder. To her right, Blackdove's black fur spotted the snow, and her shoulder burned. She didn't remove her eyes from the enemy, though. She wouldn't dare make that mistake.

Slowly, the two began circling each other, walking the same path. Blackdove's paws fell in the prints embedded in the snow left by the animal watching her intently. Both were bristling and snarling, their ears flat on their heads. Blackdove stared it in the eye, fear rising. This fox wasn't being defensive right now. It wasn't fighting with her because she was a threat. It was in for the kill. It was there for a meal and Blackdove was on the menu. This struck fear into the she-cat. It hit her at the core.

The next thing she saw was the fox flying through the air, claws on all four paws flexed and his jaw open. Blackdove's eyes widened, her paws frozen in place. She bowed her head, half expecting that to be her last action, yet hoping the fox would have overshot and go over her head.

The BurnClan warrior didn't know what happened. She didn't know how it happened or where he came from, but thank SpiritClan he did.

Her head shot up after a moment, realizing the fox had neither hit her nor jumped over her. Her eyes locked onto the scene in front of her. Someone was brawling with the fox. His fur made him look twice his size, and Blackdove's heart skipped a beat. _Cloudpelt?! _She watched as Cloudpelt tore into the fox's thin frame and bit its shoulder violently. The beast tried to fight back, but Cloudpelt was nimble and strong. He, himself, was almost as largely built as the fox, but far more muscular.

Blackdove bounded to his aid and bit the fox on its hind leg. She could hear it yelp as it was attacked. It wasn't long before the scraggly thing retreated, a limp in its step.

Blackdove turned to Cloudpelt as he watched it leave, breathless. "Where did you come from?"

Cloudpelt turned to her. "I was on a walk and heard you. What are you doing out here anyway?" The tom was panting, trying to catch his breath, creating a fog as it hit the cold air.

"I-I-" Blackdove narrowed her eyes. "What were _you _doing out here?" She cooed and stared intently at his mouth.

"I was walking," Cloudpelt answered, his whiskers twitching.

"That's all?"

Blackdove could see his tail lash and his nose twitch. She knew exactly what he had been doing. It was the same thing he always did. Cloudpelt was looking for Ravenfrost. She didn't know if the tom ever slept. When he wasn't looking for Ravenfrost, he was helping Duskpaw tend to Smalltail, on hunting patrols, checking the borders, telling stories to the kits in the nursery, or speaking with Crowweb, whom he had grown close with over the past moon. Blackdove couldn't recall the last time she'd seen him step foot in the warriors den.

She saw him open his mouth and shook her head. "I'm looking, too."

Cloudpelt frowned, and from the look in his eyes, Blackdove knew his heart was breaking like it did anyone brought up Ravenfrost. Cloudpelt's heart visibly broke every day. Blackdove couldn't begin to fathom what that must feel like. She loved Ravenfrost with every fiber of her being, but Cloudpelt loved her in a different way. Blackdove knew she loved Duskpaw, but she wasn't quite sure yet how strong it was. It wasn't as strong as Cloudpelt's adoration with Ravenfrost, though. That was certain.

Blackdove sat down where she stood and wrapped her tail around her paws.

Cloudpelt, seeing this, sat down as well. The fox was out of either of their minds. Now, only Blackdove's amber eyed twin filled their minds.

"Have you ever thought about leaving to go look for her? Like, leaving the territory?" Cloudpelt's question surprised her. Blackdove met his gaze. _That's what I was doing right before I was attacked. _She said subconsciously. She nodded slowly and noticed a small, wavering grin on Cloudpelt's face. "I was on my way. I was going to leave to find her," said the tom.

Blackdove pulled back a little, shocked. Cloudpelt's grin faded and closed his eyes. Blackdove, however, stared at him intently.

"She's my whole world, Blackdove. I just have to find her, and if that means leaving, so be it." Cloudpelt paused, his jaw clenched tightly together. He sat there for a moment, rigid, and then he finally spoke. "I told Smalltail. I told him I was leaving to go find her. He wished me luck." Cloudpelt paused again. "He told me to bring Ravenfrost home, no matter what. I guess he wants her back just as badly as I do."

Blackdove stared at him, a sad frown on her face.

"Smalltail promised not to tell anyone for two sunrises. That'll give me a head start, and they won't be able to stop me," Cloudpelt added, opening his eyes. "I'm gonna find her, and I'm gonna bring her home," he promised. Blackdove flicked her ear.

"I'm coming, too."

Cloudpelt's eyes flickered a little, but they didn't widen in surprise.

"I expected you'd want to." The tom looked sad as he stared at Blackdove. For a heartbeat, she wondered what he saw when he looked at her. _Does he see Ravenfrost? Does he hate me for looking like her? _Her thoughts were cut short as he stood up and shook his pelt. "Let's go then."

Blackdove was sort of surprised he was allowing her to come, but didn't question it. She got to her paws, shook the snow from her fur, and padded beside him into the unknown, leaving the blood stained snow from the battle behind them. They walked away from BurnClan and the comfort of home.

Only one thing remained in Blackdove's mind. _Where is the broken forest I saw my sister in?_


	32. Not Her Too

_**Not Her Too**_

As the first streams of dawn sneaked its way into BurnClan's camp silently, Duskpaw tossed and turned in his nest. Things had been all too quiet since Ravenfrost and Blackdove were made warriors. He hadn't minded the idea, for when he was a kit, he understood that Blackdove and Ravenfrost would become warriors before him. He had had Berrypaw back then, though. He wouldn't have been alone. He had thought about the whole situation while he still shared a nest with his mother. He had never expected Berrypaw to pass away though. As a kit, he was still connected with his kitish innocence. The day he'd been apprenticed was the day that had came crashing down and burned until nothing was left except a pile of ash. Not that that wasn't bad enough, but then Ravenfrost had been catnapped. Everyone had been on edge. Everyone was still on edge. And the silence left in the camp was completely and utterly deafening. No one talked like they use to. The wind seemed to whistle more low. The birds seemed to chirped more quietly. The river seemed to flow easier. All was so much more quiet. So very quiet...

Duskpaw rolled over in his nest and woke up with a start and a throbbing sensation in his side. He shifted his weight to one side and noticed a thorn in his nest._ Most likely from crawling under that mousebrained rose bush to get that mouse. _He thought with an inward huff. He got to his paws and stepped out of the nest. He'd needed to gather new bedding for Smalltail today anyway. He'd just gather some for his nest as well.

With a long stretch, the tom shook his pelt, releasing pieces of moss from their hold on his fur. As he stood up straight, he gave his chest a few swift licks and padded out of the lonely, cold den and out into the clearing. From the looks of it, only Sootheart was awake. _She stood guard last night. _Duskpaw thought as he looked at the she-cat for a moment. Leafbare was completely present, and he knew it had no intention on leaving for at least three moons. A light snow had fallen last night, blanketing the ground with a thin layer of cold, white flakes. Duskpaw didn't envy Sootheart at all.

He went over to the freshkill pile as the sun rose behind the horizon. All that remained was a blackbird and a couple of voles. Though his stomach growled, Duskpaw didn't take from the remaining prey. Smalltail and the queens could need something to eat while the hunting patrols were out.

He shook his fur and padded away from the freshkill pile before sitting. As rest of the clan slowly began to awake and emerge from the sunlit dens, he groomed his dusty brown pelt until it shone, having nothing better to do. He was due on a border patrol with Rowanleap, Ashwillow, and Redflame. He'd eat when they got back, before he went out to Ancient Cedar with Skybird to train. She had told him a couple sunrises ago he'd get to take his assessment soon. She'd even told Fallstar that he was a great apprentice and that he was the best apprentice she'd ever had. That was quite a complement, seeing as she had trained Sootheart and Sageleaf, that is, before the tabby she-cat had decided that her heart truly belonged in healing others. Brightrose had been more than happy to take on Sageleaf. Skybird, on the other hand, had been upset. Sageleaf was, in all technicality, Skybird's sister. They had the same mother, Featherfur, but Skybird's father, Rainpelt, had died on battle when she was a kit. Cedarclaw was Sageleaf's father, and she had been born moons after Skybird was made a warrior.

The whole thing kind of confused Duskpaw, but he didn't question it. The point was that Skybird had said he was the best apprentice she'd had. That meant a lot to him, and he wasn't about to let her down. That's why he was working on his tracking skills today. It was the only area he still needed help with. Not much help, but help nonetheless.

"Duskpaw?"

The tom lifted his head and looked over to see Snowember standing beside him.

"What is it?" He asked, noticing a small alarmed look in her eye.

"It's Blackdove. She, well," Snowember paused. "She's not in her nest. All the warmth has left it, too. She hasn't been in it for some time. I was hoping you'd seen her. I thought, well, I thought that maybe you two had went hunting, or for a walk last night." It was no secret that the apprentice was close with Blackdove. He'd never tried to hide it, either. Well, not all the time. Rowanleap and Lilyheart had both, on different occasions, asked just _how _close they were. Duskpaw could feel his skin burning under his pelt and hadn't answered. How could he? He couldn't talk to his parents about stuff like that. It was embarrassing. At night, though, while he was alone in the apprentice den, he would talk to Berrypaw. She never replied, and he never expected her to, but it helped Duskpaw try to sort out his feelings. Even if he was just talking to air or a star. He knew Berrypaw was with him in life or death. She always had been.

"I haven't seen her," Duskpaw replied after a moment of hesitation, trying to think back. He'd woken up last night, but hadn't seen anyone, and fell back asleep quickly.

He could see Snowember's whiskers twitch in alarm. "Cloudpelt's nest is empty, too." Her voice was nothing more than a worried whisper.

Duskpaw didn't share her alarm, though. Instead, an unauthorized anger boiled within him. _Cloudpelt? _He thought and his anger simmered until it was nothing but cold sadness. _He and Blackdove probably went looking for Ravenfrost. _He said silently.

"I'm suppose to go on a border patrol soon. I'll look for them while I'm out," Duskpaw mewed. He watched as Snowember's eyes grew misty.

"I can't lose her, too." That's all she could say. Duskpaw frowned a little, knowing how much Ravenfrost's disappearance had effected Snowember. There was a lot of tension between Crowweb and Snowember. They'd hardly spoken to them to each other. They'd never had time. When one was here, in camp, the other was out hunting or looking for their missing daughter. The only time both were in camp, the moon had set and one was already asleep. There was an invisible wall between them, and everyone could feel it.

"You won't," Duskpaw promised as he got to his paws. Rowanleap was sitting by the camp entrance with Ashwillow. Redflame had taken the blackbird to Smalltail and the voles to the queens. Redflame had been trying to make Smalltail eat, for the old warrior had stopped. He ate just enough so he wasn't starving, but he, too, had been highly effected by Ravenfrost's absence.

"Duskpaw, are you ready to go?" Ashwillow asked, turning to the tom. He nodded, glancing over his shoulder to Snowember, who was sitting in the white flakes on the ground. _She's going to catch greencough if she keeps that up. _He sighed mentally before turning to Ashwillow. "Redflame!" She called to the ginger tom. Redflame had just padded out of the elders den and was talking with Skybird. Duskpaw watched as he Skybird nuzzled Redflame quickly and padded away. Redflame then came over to the small group and the deputy led the three toms out of camp.

Duskpaw was surprised by the cold wind that ruffled his freshly groomed fur, making him shiver. His father, Rowanleap, walked beside him, shielding his left side from the cold. Duskpaw was grateful, but the leafbare winds still chilled him to the bone.

As time passed, they made it to Great Falls, where they were meant to check the PoolClan border.

Dark memories returned to Duskpaw, flooding his already weakened mind with grief once more as he saw his sister's death all over again. He hadn't returned to this place since that day, and now, his father was there too.

Before he could dwell on the past, though, Redflame spoke up. "Ashwillow, do we need to mark the border and go hunt?"

Duskpaw looked over.

Ashwillow nodded and mewed, "Redflame, with me. Rowanleap, you take Duskpaw with you. We'll meet back here."

Then, without another word, Ashwillow led Redflame farther up the border while Rowanleap and Duskpaw went the other way, towards Great Pool.

The toms left their scent over bushes and trees, keeping silent for the longest time.

"Duskpaw?"

The apprentice turned to face his father.

"How are you?" Rowanleap asked.

Duskpaw was surprised by the question. He knew very well that Berrypaw's death had taken a large toll on both of his parents. They hardly talked to him now. He assumed it was because seeing him only made them think of his littermate, and that only made things harder.

"I'm fine," he answered.

"How are things with you and Blackdove?" Rowanleap asked with a small smirk. Duskpaw felt his pelt burn.

"Things are fine," Duskpaw answered. "We're good friends."

"You could've fooled me," Rowanleap mewed.

"What do you mean?" Duskpaw asked, acting oblivious.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were mooning over her," Rowanleap responded. Duskpaw shuffled his paws. "She's very pretty," Rowanleap added kindly. Duskpaw didn't know how to answer, so he just let his eyes linger on the ground. "You'll be a warrior soon, Duskpaw," Rowanleap mewed. "I want you to think about that. Your best moons are swiftly approaching, and I just don't want you to sacrifice them."

"Blackdove isn't a waste, if that's what you're getting at," Duskpaw mewed sharply as he looked up.

"I never said she was," Rowanleap mewed with a sly grin. Duskpaw just huffed, but as Rowanleap began to laugh, he smiled. "You know, Duskpaw, the moment I met your mother, I knew she was the one," he mewed

"What do you mean?" Duskpaw asked.

"We were apprentices, Lilyheart and I, along with a tom named Grayfang. Well, back then he was Graypaw," Rowanleap began. "I tried my hardest to get Lilypaw to notice me, but I just couldn't compete with Graypaw. I wasn't always large, tough Rowanleap. Back then, I was scrawny, little Rowanpaw. Graypaw was bigger, and stronger, and a better fighter, and he liked Lilypaw almost as much as I did," said the brown warrior.

"Why didn't Lilyheart choose to be with Graypaw?" Duskpaw asked. Rowanleap looked at him with a smile.

"Because I told her how I felt instead of trying to compete with other toms. I wanted her to know she wasn't a prize to be won or lost. She was important, and I cared," Rowanleap answered.

"So, you were apprentices when you fell in love with her?" Duskpaw quizzed.

Rowanleap nodded.

"I don't understand why you're telling me all this," Duskpaw mewed after a moment.

"Because maybe instead of mooning over Blackdove, you should just tell her how you feel," Rowanleap answered as he laid his tail on Duskpaw's shoulder. Duskpaw felt a little strange with Rowanleap's suggestion, but was grateful to have someone to turn to. He wasn't sure of his feelings for Blackdove, but he cared for her a lot. She was kind and caring, and a good friend.

Duskpaw didn't say another word, nor did Rowanleap, as the toms marked the border and went back to the place in which they'd left Ashwillow and Redflame. They waited in silence, and Duskpaw forced his thoughts not to wander as he kept his ears pricked and eyes moving for any sign of life. The freshkill pile was dangerously low and he wanted to make sure he caught as much prey as possible.

He soon caught a plump squirrel who'd been nibbling on a nut at the base of a cedar tree. He was ready to bury it when he heard approaching pawsteps. The tom turned to see Ashwillow and Redflame walking beside Icefeather, Russetdawn and Smoketail. The two deputies were talking in hushed tones and soon quit as they neared Rowanleap and Duskpaw. Ashwillow turned to Duskpaw, meeting his curious gaze with her own troubled green stare.

"Duskpaw, did you speak with Blackdove today?" The gray she-cat asked.

"No," Duskpaw replied calmly, tilting his head. "Why?"

"What about Cloudpelt? Did you talk to Cloudpelt?" Ashwillow ignored his question.

"No, I didn't," Duskpaw answered with a shake of his head.

"Ashwillow, what's going on?" Rowanleap asked.

"Littleleaf and Yarrowpaw were out gathering herbs this morning when they scented a fox. They came back to camp and I organized a patrol," Icefeather began to explain. "You see, when we got there, we noticed something more than just a fox." Duskpaw saw Icefeather's eyes flicker back and forth. "It was Cloudpelt and Blackdove. Their scent is all over our territory," Icefeather finished.

"On the way here, Icefeather mentioned there was blood, but no one knows whose it is. We were going to track it to see if we could find out where they were," Redflame mewed.

Duskpaw had barely heard the tom. He had been sent into a tunnel of questions and fear. It took Rowanleap laying his tail on Duskpaw's back for him to come to.

"Well why are we just standing here?" The apprentice demanded. Ashwillow looked over at Icefeather, thanked her for the report, and the PoolClan cats left without another word. Duskpaw didn't wait for Ashwillow's order before he bounded in the direction they'd came from, completely forgetting about the squirrel.

Not too long after, Duskpaw, followed by the warriors, came across a few drops of blood dotting the snow in a slightly uneven line. It was hard to see, for it had snowed again last night. The new white flakes covered any prints that the fox or either of his friends would've left. The crimson specks of blood, though... he could see them. They peeked through the cold blanket, appearing pink. Duskpaw could still see them, though.

The BurnClan cats soon came to spot after spot of crimson that marked the earth with its menacing presence. He could see how it went in circles, dotting a large area. There was so much blood, though, that no one there could be certain whose it was. _Blackdove is gone. _Duskpaw thought. _Blackdove is gone, and so is Cloudpelt. There's a fox on the loose, and Ravenfrost is missing too. _He could feel all hope disintegrate from his entire being. Three of the most important cats to him where gone. It had been bad enough that he had lost Berrypaw. It had been bad enough that Ravenfrost had went missing. But now there was Cloudpelt and Blackdove? _Blackdove. _Duskpaw instantly thought of the worst possible scenario. He was sure he would never see Blackdove again, and right there, right then, he felt a sliver of himself slip away into nothing.


	33. Speaking with the Past

_**Speaking with the Past**_

Ravenfrost began to blink rapidly the second she opened her eyes against the white light that told her of the place she stood. "Whiteleopard?" She called as her eyes adjusted to the light. She watched as three shapes started forward, appearing as mere shadows in the distance. They paced forward, all in perfect sink, and Ravenfrost felt her heart sink when she saw who accompanied Whiteleopard, who was at the lead.

"Ravenfrost, I'm glad you've come," Whiteleopard mewed. Ravenfrost hardly heard her as she stared at the two she-cats beside the white warrior.

"Blueflower?" The she-cat choked out. "Berrypaw?"

"You've grown so much," Blueflower whispered and she stepped forward and nuzzled her.

"And you... you look so young," Ravenfrost purred to the elder. Blueflower's fur was no longer spotted with silver. Her muzzle wasn't coated gray, and the rings around her eyes were gone. She was vibrant and beautiful. She heard Blueflower purr and Berrypaw stepped forward.

"I'm glad to see you," the apprentice murmured.

"And I you," Ravenfrost mewed. She shook her head, her eyes growing misty. "We tried so hard to save you. We tries to hard," she choked.

"We know, but it was our fate," Blueflower mewed. Berrypaw nodded with a small smile.

"We're happy here."

Ravenfrost hung her head as she cast her gaze downward. She took a few heartbeats to gather herself before lifting her head and forcing her eyes upon Whiteleopard. "What am I doing here?"

"I want you to speak with the past," Whiteleopard mewed ominously.

"Speak with the past?" Ravenfrost scoffed. "What does that mean?"

She huffed as she watched the three SpiritClan cats turn without another word and pad away. Ravenfrost followed obediently, annoyed by Whiteleopard's secrets. Ravenfrost let her eyes flick to each of the she-cats. Things soon began to change as the entire world began to glow blindingly, the light hurting Ravenfrost's eyes. She absentmindedly kept her paws moving forward, though. Even with her eyes shut, the world was almost this pinkish color, for the light still slipped through to her irises.

"Ravenfrost, open your eyes." She could hear Blueflower's sweet, velvety voice. It made her heart ache. She missed that sound.

"It's bright," Ravenfrost murmured, ducking her head lower to the ground.

"Open your eyes," Blueflower persisted, still sounding as sweet as she ever did. Ravenfrost gave in and did as she was told, only so jump back, the fur down her spine raised as she arched her back. In front of her stood yet another pack of wolves, all staring at her intently. She was put off by the many gazes and growled deep within her throat.

"Calm down, brave one," Whiteleopard mewed. Ravenfrost looked at her and her eyes widened further. Whiteleopard, a once domestic looking she-cat, now stood tall. Her body had grown and her legs were longer and looked far more powerful. Her tail was almost as long as Ravenfrost's body. This she-cat looked like an ancient. And then it dawned on her. _The wolves always said Luna had spoken with the big cat. All this time, I thought they were talking about someone completely different. _But they weren't, nor had they ever been. Luna had spoken to Whiteleopard, who was now showing her true form. Whiteleopard wasn't just _named _after one of the Ancient Clans. She _was _one.

Ravenfrost didn't have time to ask questions before she heard a voice that made her want to fall to her knees.

"Greetings, Raven."

The tuxedo turned to see Arrow standing shoulder to shoulder with a beautiful white she-wolf. Her fur flattened, feeling at ease.

"Welcome to Sky Pack's hunting grounds," said a jet black male with gray paws and chest. His blue eyes shone with dignity and gratitude.

"Sky Pack?" Ravenfrost looked around.

"Sky Pack is where the wolves of Dusk Pack go once they pass away," Whiteleopard explained.

"Why am I here?" Ravenfrost couldn't help but ask.

"Because I wanted you here."

Ravenfrost turned her head to the left to see a massive, jet black male walk up. He, too, had bright blue eyes.

"Who are you?" The BurnClan warrior asked.

"My name is Bishop," he replied solemnly. _Bishop? _Ravenfrost gasped inwardly. _This is the wolf that started the whole pack! _"If I may, I'd like to introduce you to rest of my pack," Bishop said kindly with a bow of his strong head.

Ravenfrost could only nod.

Bishop padded over to the other black male who had spoken earlier and barked, "This is Stark."

_Bliss and Star's brother. _Ravenfrost noted.

"This, as you already know, is Arrow," Bishop said.

"And this is my sister, Iris." Arrow was the one to address the beautiful white she-wolf who stood beside her. The siblings couldn't have looked more excited to be reunited if they'd tried, and that made Ravenfrost's heart flutter. She was glad to see Arrow was happy. She'd liked the old she-wolf.

"This is Belle," Bishop went on as he dipped his head to a ginger she-wolf with green eyes. "Here we have Nova, Fang, and Angel," he said, dipping his head first to a black she-wolf with brown eyes, then a large white male with a missing tooth and hazel eyes, and lastly another white she-wolf with green eyes. Bishop moved over to a dark gray she-wolf with kind blue eyes. "This is Berry."

_Bliss said she was the youngest one to die. _Ravenfrost remembered an old conversation she'd had with the wolf.

"Oh, this is Red," Bishop said as he gestured to a small ginger she-wolf with content hazel eyes. "And these two are Bramble and Stella," Bishop said. Ravenfrost's eyes moved to a dark brown tom with amber eyes and a gorgeous, bright golden she-wolf with green eyes.

Just as he finished, Ravenfrost saw two dusty brown she-wolves approach. One had hazel eyes, while the other had a black nose and green eyes.

"This is my mate, Rose," Bishop said, his voice full of love as he stared at the female with the hazel eyes. "And this is our daughter; the one that made us start Dusk Pack to begin with," he said as his eyes flickered to the other she-wolf. "Dusk."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Ravenfrost mewed as kindly as possible, but she couldn't help and feel like a giant boulder had been placed on her heart, weighing her down. _I should have saved them. I could have if I'd come earlier. _She thought miserably, taking on the guilt of their deaths.

"Don't think like that."

Ravenfrost turned to see Berrypaw staring intently at her.

"You weren't sent until you were meant to be," Berrypaw mewed.

"Exactly."

Ravenfrost turned to see Stark speaking.

"Our fate was sealed, and that's okay. Here, we don't feel any pain and we get to watch over all the ones we left behind," Stark continued and gave a sweet smile. "Let's face it there, Raven: you would've never trusted anyone if there were so many of us. I don't blame you either."

"I trust Dusk Pack because Bliss was there," Ravenfrost said honestly.

Stark gave a sad smile. "Yeah," he whispered longingly. "She was always good at that. She was so good at, well, being good."

"She misses you. They all do," Ravenfrost mewed and looked at all of the gathered wolves. "They miss you all."

"Link is doing a fine job of running the Pack," Bishop barked.

"Not to mention Luna's divine interventions," Rose said with a gentle grin. "She _is _the reason he's stayed so strong. He's always loved her. Ever since they were pups and we found her lost in the woods, he took right to her. It's like they were made for each other."

Ravenfrost grinned ever so slightly, but soon, she spoke. "You said you wanted me here. Why?"

"Because you need to know something."

The cat turned to face Dusk, who looked at her knowingly. "I have the gift you do. Whiteleopard thought it time you learned of it. You have already proven you're willing to trust your instincts and act when you deem fit," Dusk continued.

"What?" Ravenfrost was completely and utterly lost.

"Your dream, Raven," Arrow said. _My dream? _Ravenfrost's heart sank.

"You mean the one where I saved you?" She sounded broken.

"No. You see, that's just it. It's incredible, actually, but," Dusk sighed and shook her head. "It's like you controlled your dream. Inside, you knew where it was heading and you changed the ending to make yourself feel better. You were never meant to save Arrow. Not in that way," she continued.

"What do you mean 'not in that way'," Ravenfrost lashed her tail.

"I mean you were never meant to save her life. Only her last breath," Dusk answered. "If you hadn't intervened, Arrow would have been shot in the head and would have never gotten the chance to tell anyone goodbye. You saved her for the others, but she already knew she was to walk among us."

Ravenfrost boiled with anger. "So what, she was some sacrifice? She was a test?" She snapped.

"Raven, it's not like that," Arrow said as she stepped closer. "I knew my time was coming, and Iris, she told me about you. She spoke of the black bird, just as Luna had. She told me that it would save the pack, but I wouldn't get to be among them on that day. I chose to serve my life proving you _are _the one."

"What are you talking about?" Ravenfrost's voice raised, not out of anger, but with confusion.

"Your dreams, Ravenfrost! You can see the future in your dreams!" Dusk said.

"Are you serious right now?" Ravenfrost scoffed, unable to really believe what she was hearing.

"She's serious, Raven," Arrow said as she gazed upon the she-cat. "It's not every dream, though. There's an ounce of truth in everything that lights up your mind when you sleep, but some are more, how to put it, prophetic? than others," Arrow continued.

"SpiritClan guides what you see," Whiteleopard spoke up and Ravenfrost turned to her. "We can't let you see everything. Not even SpiritClan can see everything."

"When you saw those Twolegs attacking the pack, it all started in truth," Berrypaw drew the BurnClan warrior's attention. "But you saw what was going to happen. Deep down, you knew Arrow was going to die, and so you did what you thought was best. You are such a good cat, Ravenfrost. You would have died for someone you barely knew. You would have died for a _wolf_. That is a true testimony to just how great and brave you are," Berrypaw mewed kindly.

"So what else have I seen that is the future?" Ravenfrost asked after she gave Berrypaw an adoring grin. She missed that spunky she-cat.

"We can't tell you that."

Ravenfrost felt like she couldn't win when Whiteleopard spoke again.

"What do you mean you can't tell me? Why tell me that I can see the future in my dreams and not tell me what to expect? Why tell me that if you're not going to help me?" Ravenfrost demanded.

"You needed to be prepared. You needed to know about your gift so you could work on figuring out what was true and what wasn't," Whiteleopard mewed, glaring at her.

"Why me?" Ravenfrost snapped, backing away from the deceased. "Why am I the one who has to save the Dusk Pack? Why am I the one who has to be weighed down with all this power? I don't want power! I don't want to be your stupid brave one. I don't want any of this! I want to go home! I want to see Blackdove, and Cloudpelt, and Snowember, and Crowweb. I want to go on patrols again. I want to be normal. I can't do this, Whiteleopard. I. Just. Can't." The she-cat couldn't quiet once she started raving. She instantly regretted it. _But I can't do it. _She thought as she cast her gaze downward.

"Ravenfrost, you look at me and you look at me now."

Her eyes lifted to face Blueflower.

"Come here. We're going on a walk," Blueflower mewed as she turned away from all of the stunned wolves, leaving them with Berrypaw and Whiteleopard. Ravenfrost couldn't do anything but follow.

Once the two she-cats were out of sight, Blueflower looked at Ravenfrost.

"My sweet little Raven," Blueflower whispered. "I know this is hard. I know that it is so hard to feel the entire world on your shoulders, but you are so, so strong," she mewed.

Ravenfrost only stared at the ground. _I don't feel strong._

"I saw you, you know," Blueflower said a little louder as they continued walking. "After I joined SpiritClan, I watched you with Smalltail." Ravenfrost could hear the pain in her voice as she talked about her mate. "I was so worried about him. I was so worried." Blueflower paused for a long while. "But you know what? You saved him. Everyone here just knew he was going to join us because he would starve himself. You brought him back, though. You were able to bring Ashwillow and Smalltail together and you made him eat, and smile, and have hope."

Ravenfrost looked up at her.

"You have saved so many already. You can do this, Ravenfrost. You _can_."

The black and white warrior sighed.

Just then, a small, fluffy black bundle bounded over the star covered grounds. "Blueflower!"

"Who's that?" Ravenfrost asked gently.

"Ravenkit," Blueflower replied, and Ravenfrost understood. This was the kit Blueflower told her about the day she died in Great Falls.

"Blueflower! Blueflower!" Ravenkit mewed excitedly as she neared them. She nuzzled Blueflower before looked at the warrior beside her. "Who are you?" Ravenkit asked with a smile "Are you new here?"

"This is Ravenfrost," Blueflower responded.

"_The _Ravenfrost?" Ravenkitasked, her eyes wide.

_The Ravenfrost? _The she-cat wondered.

"Mhm," Blueflower mumbled with a nod. "Ravenkit, why don't you go play, okay? I need to talk to Ravenfrost," she added gently.

"Okay," Ravenkit obliged with a shuffle of her paws before she caught sight of her tail and grabbed it with her paws. She let go of it before running off to play, her bushy tail streaming behind her.

"She's pretty," Ravenfrost complimented.

"She reminds me of her father," Blueflower said with the slightest purr, though a sad blanket covered her gracious gaze. "Smalltail didn't want to see her," she mewed. "You see, Ravenkit was never really alive. Brightrose said she was dead the second the air touched her." It was obvious this had haunted the elderly she-cat for some time. "He got so protective over Ashwillow, though. He never wanted any harm to come to her."

"They miss you," Ravenfrost murmured.

"I know," Blueflower said softly. "I can hear them every day saying it. And my little Ashwillow," she shook her head as she spoke. "She prays to SpiritClan every night."

A lengthy silence fell between the two after that. The air was not bitter, nor cold, nor lonesome, though. There was but mere sadness and understanding. It was strange, now, to hear Blueflower's tale. She'd went so long believing the she-cat was strong, and joyful, and fulfilled. She never knew about Ravenkit or the hollowness her death had left.

"Why am I here, Blueflower? What is my purpose?" Ravenfrost finally asked.

"Your purpose can not be defined in words, Ravenfrost. It can not be explained, nor can it be comprehended. We all have a purpose. I did. Berrypaw did. Smalltail has a purpose just as much as Fallstar or Redflame. From the tiniest kit, like Cinderkit." Ravenfrost could picture the small gray she-kit Silverrain had given birth to moons ago. "To the largest warrior, like Burn himself." Ravenfrost recalled the many nursery tales of the great Burn as he traveled with Pool, Rock, and Air. It's said that the four were littermates with many feuds that eventually caused them to lose the youngest of them all, Spirit. After that, they went their separate ways in an attempt to save lives and not destroy anymore by their rivalries. "We all are given a chance to do something great," Blueflower mewed and looked at the she-cat.

"But why am _I _here?" Ravenfrost repeated.

Blueflower didn't answer right away. She paused for a long time, letting the question linger in the air. "Did you know that Smalltail was suppose to die that day on Great Falls?" Blueflower finally spoke and Ravenfrost was trapped in a sea of confusion and heartache.

"Wh-why didn't he?" She managed to stutter out.

Blueflower delivered a faint grin as she answered. "Because you saved him." Ravenfrost flattened her ears a little. "You have the biggest heart and the strongest will I have ever seen. You are wise beyond your moons, and you _are _special. SpiritClan knew you before you were born, and they gifted you because they knew you'd be able to handle it."

"I just don't know if I can do this," Ravenfrost whispered. "I'm a cat, Blueflower. I am a _cat _going up against _Twolegs _to try and save a pack of _wolves_. The odds are not in my favor." The she-cat sighed angrily.

"I know everything looks hopeless, but you're not alone, Ravenfrost."

"The only thing that could save Dusk Pack is going to a new home. There are way too many Twolegs. They may be able to take some of them out, but not enough. It's just not going to be enough."

"Then lead them somewhere new."

"Like where?" Ravenfrost exclaimed, completely flabbergasted. "I don't know the territory! I don't know where's safe!"

"Then trust SpiritClan to guide your paws. You're not alone in this, my sweet little Ravenfrost. You have support everywhere, from the skies to the earth, you are loved. You will never be alone. Not ever," Blueflower mewed before licking her between the ears.

"I'm afraid," Ravenfrost whispered, feeling like a kit.

"I know, but I believe in you," Blueflower murmured. Ravenfrost closed her eyes, letting the elder's sweet voice wash her worries away. She stayed this way for a while, but the time came to finally open her eyes once again. She instantly felt her heart drop to her paws.

"No, no. Don't leave," she cried. Blueflower was already fading, though.

"I believe in you," the blue-gray SpiritClan warrior said with the faintest smile before she turned and walked into the blinding light. Ravenfrost hung her head and closed her eyes and slowly, she felt herself slip from the dream.


End file.
